A Jinchuuriki's Tale
by DemonicLove555
Summary: Naruto returns from his four year training and couldn't be happier, when he and Ino go on an escort mission something changes in Naruto as he awakens his Lost Clan's Bloodline Abilities. Will he be able to protect the one he loves or die trying?
1. Ch 1: A Hero Returns!

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale: Prelude**

In the world of the Shinobi there are Five Great Shinobi Nations: The Land of Fire, The Land of Earth, the Land of Wind, The Land of Lightning, and The Land of Water. Each one of these countries had a hidden village that trained future generations of Shinobi for in a world of Shinobi numbers mean military strength. Sixteen years ago all five of these Nations worked together on a secret project, but the project was taken too far and when their research finally came to an end when they came to understand why Forbidden Summoning Jutsus are supposed to remain forbidden. For each hidden village a demon of terrible power was summoned. The only way to contain this terrible power was to destroy the demon's body and seal it inside a living vessel. These living vessels were known as "Jinchuuriki." Meaning the "Power of Human Sacrifice"

In the Land of Fire where our story begins the most powerful demon in hell was summoned by mistake, this particular demon was known as The Nine Tailed Fox, the demon was so powerful just a movement of one of it's nine tails would cause a Tsunami or Earthquake, many Shinobi of the Village hidden in the Leaves died that day in order to protect the village but in the end all of their ninja techniques and weapons proved useless. The Fourth Hokage who was the leader of the village and also the most powerful Shinobi of the nation with all of his power could not completely destroy the Demon Fox but had only one option left.

He quickly performed a forbidden Jutsu and made a deal with the Reaper of Death himself. This deal was in exchange for the Fourth Hokage's soul the demon was defeated and sealed within his newborn son, for you see the only way to seal a demon who's spirit is eternal is to seal it into a living vessel who's chakra coils had not developed yet, right before the Reaper of Death claimed his soul, the Fourth Hokage took one last look at his son and said: "Forgive me... My son... My only wish is that you will be looked upon as a hero, not a relic of hatred..."

Although he saved the entire village and its future generation from the most powerful Demon of hell, he unfortunately did not get his dying wish.

Sixteen years have passed since the Legacy of the Fourth Hokage's heroics took place and as for his dying wish? If you could only use one word out of every word imaginable to describe the childhood of the Fourth Hokage's Son it would be this: Hell. The Fourth Hokage's only wish was that his son be looked upon as a hero, instead however he was feared and hated for a reason he did not know. The reason he didn't know was because after the Death of the Fourth Hokage, The Third Hokage made a decree that this generation would be sworn by penalty of death to not tell the boy or anyone of the next generation that he is the living imprisonment of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Spirit. The name of that boy was Naruto Uzumaki. And this is his story.

* * *

A blond haired Shinobi dressed in a black and orange jumpsuit leaped from tree branch to tree branch with much excitement as thoughts of returning home to The Hidden Leaf Village filled his mind. A white haired shinobi dressed in sage robes was simulating the other Shinobi's method of travel and smiled as he saw the excited look on the face of his pupil. The white haired man regained focus of what he was doing but lost it just as fast as it had came as his pupil said: "How much longer until we get there Pervy sage?" 

The white haired man reacted to this comment with the up most venom in his voice as he replied: "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that Naruto!"

Naruto sighed and responded: "Sorry, sorry, now please answer the question."

Jiraiya looked annoyed as he said: "Just look ahead Naruto we're almost there."

And soon enough with a few more minutes the gates of Konoha came into view, Naruto and Jiraiya casually walked through the front gates as they were having a debate of some sort: "There's absolutely no way! Blonds have it all!" Jiraiya shot at his apprentice.

A deadly looking glare shifted in Naruto's eyes as he replied: "You've got to be crazy! Brunettes have it all! But besides the hair color is not the only thing to look for in a girl..."

Jiraiya nodded his head in deep thought as he muttered: "Touché my dear apprentice... Touché..."

As Naruto and Jiraiya passes the guards watched in wonder as one said: "Is that?"

After this comment the other replied: "No it couldn't be..."

A smile appeared on the guard's face as he said: "It is!"

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the village and after a moment of silence Jiraiya said: "I have to turn in a progress report to Tsunade and besides I haven't had a drink with her in four years. I'm sure you want to get reacquainted with some of your friends as well so consider this a break."

Naruto flashed his trademark grin as he replied: "Can do Jiraiya-sensei!"

And with those words Naruto Uzumaki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya smiled and walked to the Hokage's office as he thought: "Something tells me Naruto might get into some trouble."

Jiraiya walked into the Hokage's Tower and immediately dismissed the thought as he thought: "Ah he'll be fine, I trained him after all..."

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale: Chapter 1: A Hero Returns!**

Naruto grinned wide as he ran carelessly through the streets of Konoha with the same smile on his face that he wore back when he was a Genin. Our young hero got many curious glances from the young women of the village but due to Naruto's blissful ignorance and carefree lifestyle he paid no attention as he casually walked into his favorite restaurant: Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. Naruto sat down at his favorite seat in the restaurant as he said: "Hey Old man can I get a Miso Pork order?"

Ichiraku looked annoyed at him being referred to as an old man as he shot back: "Who are you calling an old man?!" A drip of sweat flowed down Naruto's cheek as he quickly said: "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to insult you... I just haven't had some of your wonderful ramen in four years and I guess I kind of got carried away… "

Ichiraku scanned Naruto for a good long second as he replied: "Naruto is that you?"

Naruto flashed his trademark grin as he said: "Yep I'm back, believe it!"

With those words a wide smile appeared on Ichiraku's face as he said: "Hey Ayame guess who's back?!"

A tall slender girl emerged from a doorway behind Ichiraku as she replied: "I'm here, I'm here, so who is it?"

Ichiraku just smiled and nodded to Naruto sitting in front of him. Ayame smiled and said: "Hey cutie what's your name?"

Naruto blushed and a drop of sweat appeared on his face once again as he responded: "Ayame I know I've been gone for a few years but I thought you of all people would recognize you and your father's best customer!"

Ayame almost dropped the notebook and pen she was carrying as she said: "Naruto? Is that you? When did you get so…"

Naruto seemed confused as he asked: "So what?"

Ayame blushed slightly as she continued: "When did you get so Hot!?"

Naruto blushed as well as he said: "Ha ha thanks a lot Ayame coming from a girl like you that means a lot."

Nauto flashed his trademark fox like grin causing Ayame to blush and smile as she replied: "So Naruto what can I get you?"

* * *

Naruto left Ichiraku's about thirty minutes later with a full stomach and a lighter Froggy wallet. Naruto grinned wide and decided to take another look around town to see if he would run into any of his friends. As he was walking a hooded figure leaning against a wall to his right spoke all of the sudden: "Greetings Naruto long-time-no-see." 

Naruto eyed the hood figure up and down as an awkward smile appeared on Naruto's face as he said: "I'm sorry and you are?"

The hooded figure's facial expression from what Naruto could tell frowned as he responded: "I'm crushed Naruto, even if it has been a few years I would think you would at least remember me…"

Naruto sighed as he thought: _Is he sulking? _Naruto eyed the hooded figure up and down again as he said: "Shino is that you?"

Shino nodded as he replied: "It is good to see you again Naruto." Naruto smiled as he replied: "Likewise Shino… Likewise..."

Just as Naruto was about to walk away he sensed movement from above him, Naruto jumped a few feet to his right and narrowly dodged a older looking Kiba riding what appeared to be a horse sized Akamaru. 

The enormous figure of Akamaru pinned Naruto to the ground and began to attack his face with his long, over sized tongue. Naruto tried all he could to resist as he said: "Kiba get your mutt off of me!"

Akamaru barked a few times in Kiba's direction and something he said caught his attention: "What's that Akamaru? There's no way this guy's Naruto he actually looks strong."

At this comment Naruto threw a punch at Kiba as he roared: "Who you calling weak!?"

Kiba who narrowly dodged the punch grinned with delight as he said: "Well, well it seems your temper didn't change much over the years."

Naruto flinched out of anger as he said: "You haven't changed much either have you dog boy?"

Kiba twinged with anger from Naruto's comment as well as he said: "What was that Uzumaki!?"

Naruto glared at his old friend as he said: "What you deaf too mutt?!"

They continued to stare each other down and just as Naruto was about to dismiss himself and walk away he heard a small scream behind him.

Hinata was leaning against a wall from around the corner, she was breathing heavily as she thought frantically: "Oh no Naruto-kun's here! What do I do!? What do I do!?" 

As if on cue Naruto's figure appeared next to Hinata without warning as Naruto said: "Hey Hinata what are you hiding here for?"

Hinata screamed out of surprise and without warning she passed out right there and then. Naruto looked concerned about Hinata as he said: "Hinata wake up! Are you alright?!"

* * *

Naruto sighed and gently threw Hinata over his shoulder and began walking toward the way Kiba and Shino had been walking in. Naruto looked around but couldn't find Shino or Kiba anyway, just when he thought about looking harder out of nowhere rain just started pouring hard. 

Naruto who was concerned about Hinata getting sick did the only sensible thing he could think of, he took Hinata to his home and laid her down in his bed. 

He got a towel and dried off her hair as gently as he could as he pulled covers over her. He wiped rainwater from Hinata's face as he thought: _Wow Hinata sure got pretty… I wonder if other parts of her changed as well…_

After these dirty thoughts about his innocent friend Naruto immediately whacked himself on his head to scold himself as he thought: 

"How could I think about Hinata like that!? She's the most innocent and nicest girl I know." 

Naruto sighed and walked into his bathroom as he thought: _I need a hot shower…_

The sound of running water filled Hinata's ears as what felt like a thick warm blanket was wrapped around her. 

She gently opened her eyes and seemed a little surprised and confused at where she was, she was in a small bedroom that looked like it was quickly cleaned while she slept, she looked toward the window and saw it was raining hard outside, she tried to think back to why she fell asleep in the first place and her facial expression suddenly shifted as she thought: 

That's right Naruto-kun's back! And then the second he talked to me I-I… Hinata clenched her fists as she thought: 

_Damn it Hinata! Why did you have to pass out in front of him like that!?_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off however as the bedroom door opened and Naruto emerged through the doorway wearing a tank top and boxers. Hinata's face turned a bright red as Naruto turned to her and said: 

"Hinata you're awake!"

She nodded and glanced from his boxers to himself, her face getting redder by the second. Naruto saw what she was staring at and quickly changed into a pair of jeans as he said: 

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't think you would be awake…"

Hinata just stared at him and nodded slowly. Naruto looked at Hinata curiously for a moment as he thought: 

_Why is she so nervous?_

Naruto caught Hinata's eye for a moment and asked: 

"Is something wrong Hinata?"

Hinata was shocked he could read her so well and turned away as she replied: 

"I'm fine Naruto why do you ask?"

Naruto grinned and said: 

"Because those are the first words you've spoken to me since I got here."

Hinata blushed and got up and was about to go as she said: 

"Thank you very much for your concern Naruto but I must be going now…"

Hinata took a step toward the door and her foot slipped. 

Right before she hit the ground Naruto had caught her bridal style causing her face to turn a brighter shade of red than a Tomato. 

He got her back on her feet and smiled as he said: 

"You should be more careful Hinata."

Hinata smiled and nodded. After that the rain had stopped and Naruto and Hinata had their farewells. Hinata bowed to Naruto on his porch as she said: 

"Thank you very much for having me Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and replied: "It's no problem, my home is your home Hinata-chan!"

Hinata blushed at the nickname and nodded as she happily made her way back to the Hyuuga compound. Naruto after seeing Hinata off made a quick ramen dinner and practiced his seal Jutsu training before lying down. Naruto closed his eyes slowly as his consciousness slowly flowed into the realm of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Just a little something I threw together as another new Naruto story I hope on setting up, this one is going to be in character and I have a lot of great ideas for the plot because I just got up to date with the Naruto story manga-wise, anyway sorry if this is a spoiler but in the original storyline Asuma dies by the hand of a member of Akatsuki.

I however will write my own storyline, Akatsuki may be involved but the sequence of events in my story will be all original and will not follow the plot of the main story, if you like stories like that please read something less creative and more generic, anyway I hope my fans get a kick out of this and if you're new and reading this, thanks for taking your time and I hope you will be generous enough to **_review_** on how you like my writing. 

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	2. Ch 2: A Hero's Welcome!

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale: Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome!**

Naruto walked through what appeared to be a long and dark corridor that almost seemed familiar… He saw a red glow and turned a corner and in front of him laid an enormous cage with a powerful seal placed on it. Naruto approached it as if in stuck in a daze, as he began to walk toward the red glow behind the cage an enormous pair of demonic looking eyes appeared along with a set of claws that went through the cage bars so fast if Naruto had not jumped back a moment earlier that one claw could have went right through him like a hot knife through butter! Naruto awoke from his daze and stood up and looked at the fox right in the eyes and said: "I don't need your power anymore…"

The fox laughed at his vessel of imprisonment as he said:

**You are weak… Show them our power… With my chakra you could achieve anything! The possibilities are endless!**

Naruto glared at the fox with enough killing intent to catch the fox's attention as Naruto said: "He you think I give a fuck what you think you demon?"

His glare intensified as he said: "They sealed you inside of me to use me as a weapon, but I don't need your power I can become Hokage and protect my loved ones all on my own!"

The fox merely continued to laugh, after a moment the fox said:

"**YOU?! A MERE MORTAL WHO CAN'T EVEN SAVE THE UCHIHA TRAITOR YOU CALL A FRIEND AND YOU STILL GO ON ABOUT BEING HOKAGE?! AND WITH ALL THAT SAID YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EVEN COMPARE MY POWER TO YOURS?! COMPARING OUR POWER IS LIKE COMPARING AN ICEBERG TO AN ICECUBE! THAT'S HOW WEAK AND PATHETIC ALL YOU HUMANS ARE!!" **

Naruto walked away at this point as he turned one last time and said:

"I no longer need your power, rot in that cage you stupid fox… And I know you won't cut your chakra off from mine because if I die you die as well, it would be best to remember that…"

As Naruto's figure disappeared from the room the Kyubi's cage was in the Nine Tailed Fox Demon gritted it's fangs as he muttered:

"**Just you wait… I will destory all that you hold precious Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as sunlight leaked through his blinds, slowly rose out of his bed, grabbed his clothes and made his way to his shower. Naruto turned the hot water and sighed in relief as the hot water ran over his sore muscles, relaxing him. Naruto thought about the other day and how he started having these dirty thoughts of Hinata of all people… Naruto sighed and smacked himself one good time as he thought: Damn Hormones… Naruto turned off the water fifteen minutes later, dried off and got dressed in his familiar orange and black jumpsuit; he clenched his fists and walked out the door with a smile on his face, locking the door behind him.

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha and Naruto felt it was perfect training conditions, Naruto ran up a tree and leapt from tree branch to tree branch as he made his way toward the old Team Seven training grounds, Naruto made several shadow clones as they all charged up a Rasengan in each of their right hands and directed the attacks against the training post causing the training post to blow to pieces. All of Naruto's shadow clones dismissed causing the training experience and strain from all of his clones to transfer to Naruto all at once, Naruto felt a twinge of pain but just as soon as it had come the pain subsided. (Thanks to the Kyubi's Chakra of course.) Naruto got up and brushed himself off, got up, leaped from tree branch to tree branch as he made his way into the village for some well needed (And forgotten)Breakfast.

Naruto who usually was usually a sucker for ramen anytime of the day suddenly had an urge to grab a bite to eat someplace else, as Naruto was walking he came across a teashop, Naruto peered inside and from what he could tell they served rice cakes and tea, Naruto who had just convinced himself to try something new sighed and walked through the front door as he thought: _Why the hell not?_ Naruto walked through the front door and sat down at a nearby table, a cute hostess made her way over to his table, pulled out a pad and paper out of her robe and asked: "What can I get you cutie?"

Naruto smiles and nervously scratches the back of his head as he replied: "Tea and some rice cakes please."

The Hostess smiled sweetly and winked at him as she said: "I'll see what I can do."

Naruto smiled and laid back in his comfortable cushion as he took a look around the tea house, in the many tables sat countless couples on dates. At this sight a lingering glint of loneliness could be seen. His mood suddenly shifted however as his cute hostess appeared with a cup of hot tea and rice cakes on a tray. Naruto smelled his hot food and took a bite. After he swallowed he turned to face his cute Hostess and said: "Thanks a lot the food is great, sorry if I come out rude but could you tell me your name?"

The Hostess giggled and winked at Naruto as she said: "Mines Crystal, what's yours?"

Naruto flashed his trademark fox like grin as he replied: "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Crystal smiled and said: "It's nice to meet you Naruto, but if we flirt like this much longer I'm going to get in trouble with my boss so I have to go."

Naruto blushed and shook his head as he said defensively: "I wasn't flirting!"

Crystal giggled and winked at him as she said: "Sure you weren't! I get off at seven by the way… If you're interested that is…"

Naruto blushed hard at Crystal's words and slowly nodded his head as she walked away.

* * *

After Naruto finished he left the money on the table and walked through the streets of Konoha once again. Naruto's luck had began to change, apparently he had unintentionally flirted with a very attractive girl and she willingly flirted back, Naruto smiled wide as a boost of confidence shot through him like he was under the influence of a very powerful force. Naruto was walking through the Konoha forest and heard the sound of metal clashing as the figure of Tenten released a barrage of Kunai down against what appeared to be another form of Tenten, the other form of Tenten was pinned down into the ground by the barrage of Kunai the Original Tenten had just unleashed. The substitute Tenten coughed up what appeared to be blood and then vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving what appeared to be a life-like wooden doll carved like Tenten down to the last detail, Tenten no longer wore her hair in buns as she did in her Genin days, her dark brown hair flowed down to the back of her butt, and she wore standard Chunin gear, all of which were colored a tranquil white, she had black combat boots and above all she looked so… hot! _Wow he had no idea Tenten was that hot… I mean damn…_

Tenten put the wooden replication of herself in a bag and got up, she began walking in his direction and a moment later he caught her eye, she smiled as she said: "Naruto is that you?" Naruto smiled as he replied: "The one and only!"

Naruto flashed his trademark grin with those words. Tenten smiled and eyed him up and down as she said: "Sorry you just look a little.. Different."

Naruto smiled and winked at her as he said: "I could say the same about you..."

She smiled seductively and winked back as she said: "Oh yeah? I'm different in what way?"

Naruto eyed her up and down once again as he said: "Well for one with your hair down like that, and those clothes you just seem so beautiful and strong."

Tenten smiled at his compliment and thanked him as she replied: "You seem grown up Naruto, you seem more powerful, and lets just say I wouldn't mind taking you out for dinner."

Naruto blushed and smiled at her words as he said: "Don't be silly I'd be the one taking you out."

She smiled as she said: "Deal."

* * *

Naruto smiled and saw it was still the early afternoon. He turned to Tenten with the same grin as before and said: "It's been great catching up Tenten I'll see you around." 

Tenten smiled and nodded as she replied: "Yeah it has, see you Naruto."

Naruto turned and headed back toward the village where as Tenten had separated in a different route to the other side of the village. Naruto had walked back to his apartment, unlocked it, went inside and decided to take a shower. After Naruto had just gotten out and gotten dressed an audible knock sounded from Naruto's door. Naruto immediately answered it and the form of an ANBU Agent emerged from the doorway, Naruto eyed the ANBU curiously as he asked: "You have a message for me?"

The ANBU nodded and said: "Lady Hokage has requested your presence."

And with those words the ANBU Agent vanished within a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

(Sorry for the delay, the chapter was completed at 6:05 PM on tuesday, December 11th but this website is being retarded and not allowing me to post it right now, it may be up later tonight if not as soon as they get this bug fixed.) 

Hey readers hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm thinking about making this a Naruto/Tenten pairing as the chapter suggests but as I've said before I'm still undecided, maybe Naruto will go out with a few girls and spark some jealousy? I have many ideas for upcoming scenarios I just need to brainstorm for ideas, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please **REVIEW!** Peace! – DemonicLove555

* * *


	3. Ch 3: New A Class Mission!

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Chapter 3: A-Class Mission! Protect the Wind Lord's Daughter!**

Naruto was excited, he hadn't been on a mission in four long years! He could finally show some results of his training, maybe it would be a rescue mission? Or an assassination? Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin as he thought of the many possibilities.

* * *

-Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower-

* * *

Tsunade had just finished what she considered a big chunk of her paperwork and felt a bit proud of herself, she looked around to see if she was alone, and the moment she did she pulled a scroll out of her robes, unrolled it, bit down on her thumb, made a series of hand signs and smeared the blood across the scroll as she whispered to herself with a sly grin: "Sake Summoning Jutsu."

A bottle of Sake manifested out of thin air in a thin layer of white smoke. Tsunade took a swig and after a long sip(Or two) she sealed the half bottle of Sake back in it's scroll for another day such as this. She sighed and after a moment of silence a knock was heard from the other side of Tsunade's office door. Ino emerged from the doorway and walked inside as she asked: "You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?"

Ino had changed much since her Genin days in the areas of intellect, power, but mostly beauty. Ino had changed a lot quite physically and recently she's been eye candy for much of the men in the village, young and old, her ponytail ran all the way down to the back of her butt, she wore short sleeved black t-shirt which was tight enough to show off her bust, she wore a pair of tight black pants that showed off her curves, when she was younger she craved for attention but now since she's had her share of that she just wanted to fall in love. You know? Have a sweet guy that's loving, kind, and strong.

Tsunade who was slightly flushed smiled as she said: "Yes but your teammate has yet to arrive."

Ino sighed and leaned against the wall as she asked: "I hate waiting.. By the way who is my teammate?"

Before Tsunade could answer the however the door burst open with a handsome, excited looking blond Shinobi emerging from the doorway. The Blond Shinobi kept a sly grin on his face as he said: "Hey Tsunade what's the mission?"

Ino eyed the blond in confusion and looked at Tsunade and asked: "Tsunade who is this?"

Tsunade laughed and a moment later she said with a smile: "This is Naruto Uzumaki, since he went to the Ninja Academy with you I was under the assumption you've met."

Ino blushed hard, not because she didn't know who the mysterious Shinobi was, no she was blushing because she had actually thought of Naruto as handsome! Since when did he look like that?

Naruto grinned at her reaction and a drop of sweat moved down his forehead as he said: "It's alright Ino don't worry about it, you're not the first one to not recognize me." Ino merely nodded as she thought: _Why am I acting so damn nervous! You're not Twelve anymore get a grip girl! _Ino smiled and covered up her nervousness as she said: "Hey Naruto it's good to see you again, sorry I didn't recognize you, you just look…. Different…" Naruto smiled and eyes Ino up and down as he said: "I could say the same thing about you…"

Ino blushed as she thought: _"Is he Flirting with me?"

* * *

_

Tsunade motioned them to quiet down so she could explain the mission, she cleared her throat and said: "You two have been training hard for years and have abilities that are considered to be Chunin level if not higher, you two have an Class-A mission to protect and escort the daughter of the Lord of the Wind country. Your mission is to get her to the Hidden Sand Village at all costs even if it costs both you your lives, understood?" Ino bowed in response as she said: "At once Lady Hokage." Naruto smiled and responded: "I can't die until I become Hokage anyway, this will be a piece of cake."

Tsunade nodded and said: "Very well you may come in now."

A tall slender girl who was about five feet and ten inches in height walked into the room, she was very beautiful with long black hair and makeup on her face. She bowed to Naruto and Ino and said: "Thank you very much for protecting me, if there's anything I can do for you….." She eyed Naruto with a sly grin and winked at him as she continued: "Just let me know, okay?"

The setting sun shone brightly over the Hokage Monuments as Naruto, Ino, and the Daughter of the Wind Lord stood by the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. They walked through the Konoha forest westbound toward the Wind Country and as they walked the daughter of the wind lord clung herself to Naruto's arm as she said: "I'm so glad my daddy hired a big, strong Ninja to protect me."

Naruto blushed and smiled as he responded: "I'll risk my life to make sure you're safe."

The Wind Lord's daughter flashed a sly grin as she said: "My hero!" She smiled and eyed him up and down as she asked: "So my name is Jade, what's yours?" Naruto smiled as he replied: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Jade giggled at Naruto's sudden exclaimation as she said: "Cute name."

Ino on the other hand was watching the wind lord's daughter and glaring at her with a burning look of jealousy embedded into her eyes as she threw hersef into Naruto's arms like that.

As she watched this girl a sudden realization hit her: _Was she actually jealous of Naruto?_

* * *

When Ino woke up Naruto and Jade each were sleeping peacfully in their respective beds. Ino stood up and woke Naruto and Jade up and began to put away her sleeping back and put out the fire as she got her things together. After about twenty minutes they had continued their mission to the Hidden Sand Village, they had finally made their way out of Konoha forest and they now walked along a dirt road with a river running along the left side and some deep forest running along the right side.

Naruto and Ino sensed movement from behind them, Naruto and Ino made eye contact, nodded and immediately turned around. Naruto immediately formed his trademark hand symbol as he called out: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several shadow replications of Naruto's figure manifested in a cloud of white smoke. Three Clones protected Jade as Ino and Naruto rushed forward into the group of Bandits that surrounded them, several of Naruto's clones took out the small fry as Naruto charged up his Rasengan and rushed at the leader full force. The leader who was not expecting such a rushed move took full impact of the attack the flew through countless trees landing in a fresh crater in the ground. Naruto made another group of shadow clones to keep the bandits busy as him, Ino and Jade disappeared without a trace. The bandit leader stood over the spot where their target was a moment before and swore to himself as he said: "Damn they got away."

* * *

Hey guys did you like my new chapter? Ino's jealousy is going to play a major role in her and Naruto getting together, first she begins to feel attracted to his character but her jealousy is going to evolve those feeling into something a little more romantic, anyway I'm not going to do much with the Jade's character, The next chapter will be up shortly within the next few days, please REVIEW! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	4. Ch 4: Desert Battle!

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Chapter 4: Desert Battle! Leader of the Bandits revealed!**

Naruto, Ino and Jade were all sweating hard as they walked across the seemingly endless desert. Naruto sighed and made shadow clones in order to carry Jade and Ino by carrying them on their backs and running along Naruto in a triangle formation. Naruto was sweating like hell as he was walking for many long hours with the desert sun shining down on him hard, he felt like he was about to collapse and so did Jade but Ino on the other hand seemed to hold a little more resolve as she bared the heat and resisted.

Naruto looked forward and seemed to be caught in a trance as he moved toward what appeared to be a very naked Sakura holding out a bowl of ramen and winking at him. Naruto rushed toward the figure of Sakura with his mouth drooling.

The figure smirked as he thought: _Just a little closer and when he drops his guard… _He was cut from his thoughts however as Naruto slams his fist into Sakura's chest breaking the Genjutsu. The figure of Sakura stood up and wiped blood from her mouth as she smirked and released the transformation, the bandit was dressed in a traveling cloak and had a headband across his forehead bearing a scratched out Hidden Grass Village symbol.

The figure of Naruto smirked as well and his form disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Missing ninja looked around constantly as he thought_: A Shadow Clone? How did such an insignificant brat learn a technique like that? I thought it was at a Chunin Level Technique at least in that village of his._

His thoughts were cut off as a the form of Naruto popped out of the ground and slammed his fist against his jaw up wards very hard, Naruto made four clones instantly and had them kick him up, Naruto created another clone in midair and formed a rasengan in his hand and thrust his hand down toward his enemy as he yelled: "RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

There was an impact and a flash of light causing the bandit to fall into the ground hard in an explosion of chakra, leaving a crater in the ground, causing the shifting sand to pour in it. The wounded ninja struggled to move out of the crater but kept slipping. 

Naruto threw a Kunai right through the man's chest and watched him die just to make sure, after he was sure he had finished his enemy he began to walk away as he calmed himself down from the adrenaline pumping through his blood at the moment along with a hint of blood lust coming from the Nine Tailed Fox's presence.

Ino and Jade came out of hiding along with the clones of Naruto protecting them, they both rushed over to him as they said: "Naruto are you alright?" Naruto smiled and said: "Yeah I'm fine I just hope we get to the village soon."

They both nodded in agreement and Naruto's clones carried Ino and Jade on their backs and they continued on their way to the village. After another hour the protective valleys surrounding the village came into view, Naruto grinned as him and his clones dashed toward the village.

The guards noticed them coming at once and eyes them suspiciously, as soon as they saw the wind princess however they realized they were the Shinobi hired to escort the princess back from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They immediately escorted them into the village as they led them to the Kazekage's office.

Garra had just finished the days paperwork when an audible knock sounded from the other side of his door. Garra eyed the door for a moment as he called out: "Come in." A Sand Chunin walked in and bowed as he said: "Lord Kazekage the Leaf Village Shinobi escorting the Wind Lord's daughter have arrived." The good news that their lord's daughter had arrived unharmed brought a genuine smile to the young Kazekage's face as he replied: "Very well you may send them in." The Sand Chunin stood up, bowed once more and disappeared in a cloud of smoke as he said: "At once Lord Kazekage." 

Ino was watching from afar as Naruto and Jade said their goodbyes, Naruto smiled and said: "Well I promised I'd get you here safely and I did." She smiled and said: "I really appreciate it Naruto. It was great to meet you, you're going to make some girl very happy someday." She winked at him as she said that. Naruto blushed and smiled as he replied: "You think so?" She smiled even wider and kissed him on the cheek as she whispered: "I know so."

And with those words the Wind Princess walked out of sight. Naruto turned and caught Ino's eye as he asked: "You ready to go?" She nodded and they both turned to leave when a voice sounded behind them: "Wait!" Naruto and Ino turned and came face to face with a Sand Chunin who said: "The Kazekage requests your presence." Naruto and Ino both made eye contact, nodded to each other and followed the Sand Chunin in understanding.

Garra sat in his chair patiently, meditating as he watched a flock of birds fly by, he was interrupted from his daze however as an audible knock sounded from the other side of his office door, he smiled and said: "Let them in please." The door opened and the form of Naruto and Ino emerged from the doorway with a slight nervousness shared between them. The closed the door behind them and Naruto broke the silence: "So you wanted to see us Lord Kazekage?"

The chair turned and Garra smiled at Naruto as he said: "No need to be for formal Naruto, we are friends after all."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at Garra, pointing his finger in his direction as he said: "You're the Kazekage?"

Garra nodded and a look of jealousy lit across Naruto's face, Ino saw this and giggled as Naruto said: "Just you wait Garra I'll be Hokage soon enough."

Garra laughed as he said: "Any doubts of you reaching your dream aren't going to come from me." Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin as he said: "Hey Garra it was really nice to see you again but me and Ino have to start heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

The Kazekage nodded in return as he replied: "Likewise Naruto, if I return to Konoha for a diplomacy mission I'll be sure to stop by and say hi to you." Naruto smiled and said: "That'd be great Garra, I'm glad you found your place among your village." Garra smiled warmly as he said: "And I hope you find yours." Naruto smiled as he said: "I already have." Garra walked Naruto to the door of the Kazekage building, Naruto waved his hand and started walking with Ino as they began their trip back to Konoha.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and took another shot of Sake as her workday had come to an end, after many hours her and Shizune had managed to finish the days paperwork and you couldn't really blame anyone her age for wanting a drink after such a stressful day. All of the sudden there was the sound of tapping glass and Tsunade walked over and opened the window, a hawk entered through the window and held out it's leg so Tsunade could untie the letter from it's leg, as soon as the removal of the letter was completed the bird went to the Konoha bird house for some food and water before flying back to the Land of Wind.

The Hokage scanned the letter and a smile came across her face as she set it down, a knock sounded from the Hokage's door and Tsunade called out: "Come in." The office door opened and Kakashi emerged from the doorway as he said: "Yo! Lady Hokage." Tsunade smiled as she replied: "What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi's facial expression reflected concern and worry as he said: "It's about that mission you sent Naruto on..." Tsunade grinned and cut him off as she said: "The mission was completed a few hours ago, Jade the daughter of the Wind Lord has successfully been escorted to the Hidden Sand Village and Naruto and Ino are on their way back to Konoha right now." Kakashi sighed out of relief as he replied: "That's great to hear..." Tsunade saw the foreboding expression on Kakashi's masked face as she asked: "What is it about Naruto you're so worried about?" Kakashi looked away and a dark look appeared on his face as he said: "It's the Akatsuki... They're on the move."

* * *

A/N: Hey readers hope you liked the latest chapter, in the next chapter I plan on having some Akatsuki action, will Naruto be ambushed on the way home? Is he strong enough to protect himself and Ino? If so will he go without a fight? Not while this is my story! I plan on having a lot more action enter the story with the next couple of chapters and possibly give Ino a better understanding of all the suffering Naruto's been through, maybe her mind transfer Jutsu backfires and she learn's of all of Naruto's most hidden secrets? I have a lot of good ideas going on that are going to make this story so wonderful so please be patient with the updates, hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, Don't forget to **REVIEW!** Peace! - DemonicLove555 

* * *


	5. Ch 5: Bloodstained Twilight Part 1

**Chapter ****5: Bloodstained Twilight Part 1**

Naruto and Ino watched the stars as they camped out in the woods, a small fire burning to keep them warm, Naruto seemed to doze off and enjoy the heat of the fire as he closed his eyes yet remained awake just in case, after what felt like an eternity of silence Ino spoke up: "The stars look beautiful tonight…"

Naruto smiled and fell into a daze as his gaze deepened, he turned to Ino with a grin as he replied: "They sure are."

Naruto smiled and gazed down into the fire, his eyes happened to wonder over to the form of Ino being illuminated by the brilliant flame. Ino caught his line of sight and flashed a sly grin as she said: "Yes Naruto?"

Naruto quickly looked away trying to cover the blush that crept across his face. Before Naruto knew it Ino had come and sat down closer to him. He eyed her nervously as he said: "Yes Ino?"

Ino smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she said: "You know Naruto I've thought a lot about you on this trip…"

A bead of sweat dripped down Naruto's neck as he replied: "Oh yeah? What about me?"

Ino slid into Naruto's lap and straddled him as she leaned her head in and whispered: "No Naruto… I've thought about you a lot this whole trip."

Naruto blushed furiously as he said: "Ino tell me why do you like me?"

A stunned Ino wasn't expecting the question, she herself didn't know what drove her to do what she did but a mixture of jealousy and longing seemed to develop some kind of connection. She bit down on her lip as she said: "Well to be honest I saw you and Jade the other night and I got…"

She painfully swallowed her pride as she said: "I got jealous of you and her."

Naruto sighed and looked away from her as he said: "Listen Ino you're a wonderful girl and I'm positive you'll make a great guy happy but the truth is I've never really had anyone… Not a parent let alone a girlfriend or lover… So to tell you the truth I'm not quite that sharp in the subject of romantic relationships but I do know that shallow feelings like Jealousy aren't going to cut it for me… There's no point in any form of lust or longing if there's no love behind it. Then again I guess you could say I don't know what love is…"

* * *

Naruto's words in Ino's world had ruined the moment but then again what he said did have a deep truth to it… What is lust without love? Just empty emotions… Ino looked down and said: "I'm sorry Naruto you're right." 

Naruto decided to change the subject as he flashed her a warm smile and said: "Ino you know we'll always be friends right? And to be honest I won't mind if we become more than friends someday, I just wish I could meet someone who truly cares for me…"

Ino had no idea Naruto had been through so much pain, she knew he was always alone in the academy but growing up as an orphan without parents or anyone who cared for you, that must have been a living hell.

Ino had returned to her position of her head on Naruto's shoulder. A shocked and confused Naruto was about to say something but before the words left his mouth Ino had tears in her eyes as she said: "Your childhood must have been a living hell… How could anyone live a life like that and turn out the way you are…" Naruto's eyes widened at her words as he said: "Ino…"

An unseen force tilted Naruto's head and he leaned in to meet his lips with Ino's, about halfway there Naruto sees a glint in the darkness and threw himself and Ino to the ground as he yelled: "Look out!"

* * *

A barrage of Kunai symmetrically aligned themselves in an odd shape in the spot he and Ino had been a moment earlier. Naruto got up and looked around the battlefield and formed his cross hand seal as he called out: "Come out and show yourself you bastard!" 

"**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Several replications of Naruto's form manifested from thin air and began running through the forest in all directions searching for the enemy, one of Naruto's shadow clones was destroyed transmitting the enemy's location directly to Naruto. Naruto made another army of clones as he rushed toward the enemy's hiding place.

"Shit!" Muttered the missing ninja as he turned to make his escape, his escape was cut short however as a fist impacted him hard on the face sending him flying into a tree. Naruto propped the man up and held a Kunai to his throat as he said darkly: "Listen this is how it's going to work, you're going to tell me who you're working for and what you know and in exchange I won't slit your throat, sound like a deal?"

The missing ninja nodded as slowly as he could, Naruto did receive a small piece of valuable information on who hired the man but not much, all the details he gave were one of them wore a straw hat with eyes that could have easily belonged to a demon and a man who's figure resembled a shark who was carrying a powerful sword. He also noted that the figures each wore a black robe with red clouds embodied in the cloak's design, they had hired them to "See his potential."

From what the man told him the ones who hired him belonged to a mysterious organization known as the Akatsuki, unfortunately the name was all he knew.

Now Naruto had promised the man he would spare his life if he gave him the information he wanted but Naruto couldn't do it, he killed the man to protect his and Ino's lives as they rushed faster in the direction of Konoha, in desperate hope that someone from the village would come to their rescue, because if Naruto's opponents were S-Class Missing Ninja him and Ino didn't stand a chance in the world, Naruto may have a hope of survival but he can't protect Ino and himself at the same time.

* * *

Kakashi and Gai were running through a dark forest at top speed, looking desperately for any sign of them, out of frustration Kakashi motioned Gai to stop for a moment as he pulled a scroll out from his clothing, bit down on his thumb and spread blood across a seal as he said: "Summoning Jutsu! Ninja Hounds." 

In a puff of smoke eight Ninja hounds manifested around the copy cat Ninja. Kakashi eyed his hounds and let them smell two objects each holding a faded Chakra Signature from Ino and Naruto. In silent understanding the Hounds took off leaving Paku and a small white hound who jumped on Kakashi's shoulder and Gai's shoulder to help them on their search. Kakashi turned to Gai and said: "Let's split up, give a surge of chakra if you encounter the enemy or if you find Naruto or Ino."

Gai gave the copy cat Ninja his infamous Nice Guy pose and said: "At once my eternal Rival!"

And with those words Gai went speeding off in the distance using Kakashi's Ninja Hound's senses to locate his target. Kakashi using Paku's ability sped off in search of his comrades as he thought: "Hold on Naruto we're coming!"

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter but like most of us I was and still am enjoying my holiday to the fullest extent. Not much is happening in this part of the story but it is setting up the action scenes that will appear within the next couple of chapters. 

As for the Ino/Naruto relationship Ino's feelings of jealousy are shallow but her symphony for Naruto's pain growing up and her friendship with Naruto could easily evolve into something more if given time. A lot of shit will go down but by the end of this mission Naruto and Ino will be closer then they are now and Ino will have found out about Naruto's secret.

And if you're waiting on the part where Garra gets kidnapped I'm sorry to say that it won't play a role in my story at all. The formula of this story is going to be One Hundred Percent different than the manga so if you're into creativity I'm your man, I've been thinking about writing another story where it's an AU, as an experiment like all my stories (Which all apparently turned out to be good.) but it sounds like a fun idea. Hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to **Review!** Peace! - DemonicLove555

**P.S. I'm going to start a new story so if you want to encourage me to write more on this story I suggest giving me more reviews! I mean quater of a thousand people clicked on this chapter but only Two people left reviews? That's seriously weak people. Seriously**

* * *


	6. Ch 6: Bloodstained Twilight Part 2

**Chapter 6: Bloodstained Twilight Part 2**

Naruto and Ino barely dodged another barrage of Kunai as they ran frantically for their very lives. Naruto swore under his breath as he made five shadow clones to distract the enemy, he used a transformation Jutsu on one of his clones to look like Ino as they made their way from the battlefield with as much discretion as possible. His plan was easily shattered however due to the level of abilities their pursuers possessed. _Damn… how could a simple escort go so wrong?_

_Flashback - Naruto and Ino had walked into town in order to gather supplies for their journey back, they knew they should probably be putting more effort into getting back than their health but Ino was beginning to feel weak and Naruto had to admit he was sick of those nasty food pills Tsunade had supplied them with. Just as they were leaving town two figures clad in black cloaks embedded with red clouds appeared, one of them removed a straw hat from it's head and had eyes similar to Sasuke's, he looked at him and said: "Uzumaki Naruto, you are to come with us. - End Flashback._

Naruto was running out of options, he bit down on his thumb and slammed his hand down to the ground as he said: "Summoning Jutsu!"

A medium sized toad clad in armor appeared from a cloud of white smoke, he stood between Naruto, Ino, and the Enemy. The toad grinned and turned to Naruto as he said:

"Long time no see kid, what can I do for ya?"

Naruto nodded and gestured to the unconscious form of Ino in his arms and said:

"Keep the enemy distracted, I cannot allow my ally to die."

The toad nodded in understanding and held it's ground as he said: "Make a run for it kid! I can't bear and watch an innocent girl die at the hands of such evil men."

Naruto nodded and ran as hard and far as his legs would take him. Just as his stamina was about to die down Naruto closed his eyes and said to himself:

"Okay you stupid Fox! If you can hear me… Lend me your Strength!"

The Kyubi's eyes glowed a blood red from behind the seal and his chakra began to seep out into Naruto's body as he said:

"**May you put my power to good use mortal." **

And with those words the Demon returned to it's slumber.

Naruto's eyes shot open and shifted to a blood red as demonic red chakra began to pour from his body, the whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks became more defined and his fingernails and teeth made a monstrous transformation into razor sharp claws and fangs. With an explosion of chakra Naruto picked up speed and raced in the direction of Konoha while carrying an injured Ino on his back, Naruto glanced behind him and his facial expression shifted to one of horror as a Kunai was imbedded in Ino's back, leaving a deep puncture wound.

Naruto had no experience in medical Ninjutsu but he knew if he did nothing Ino was going to die, so in an act of desperate measures Naruto injected a small amount of the Demon Fox's chakra into her chakra circularity system, although he could see her wincing in pain from the chakra her wound momentarily closed and her bleeding stopped allowing Naruto to once again keep running as fast as he could.

Four hours later of maintaining the same speed and Naruto found himself in Konoha Forest, he desperately ran into the thickness of the woods hoping for cover as he could sense his enemies growing closer, Naruto placed Ino's body inside a hollow tree as he poured some water in her mouth to let her drink. Naruto closed his eyes and cut off his chakra flow as he thought desperately:

_Tsunade… I hope you sent someone to our aid because if those Akatsuki members make it here me and Ino are as good as dead… _

Itachi followed behind Kisame as he held his sword in front of him, his eyes closed in concentration. Itachi merely looked away and asked: "Found his trail yet Kisame?"

Kisame smirked and strapped his sword on his back and began walking with Itachi into the thick woods as he said:

"My sword savors the trail of chakra the Uzumaki kid left behind, it must belong to the Bijuu."

Itachi nodded and followed Kisame as he said: "More the reason to go ahead and capture the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto was breathing heavily as he struggled to stay awake, his eye lids began to feel heavier and heavier but he knew he couldn't pass out, because the moment he did he failed his duty to protect his comrade, to hell with his own life if Ino didn't come out unscathed Naruto would never be able to forgive himself.

He found his resolve and created spike's of the Demon's chakra to keep himself from falling unconscious. He heard movement and readied a Kunai in his hand as he stands up and prepares to defend Ino and himself.

He turns his head around the corner and without a second's warning he locks gazes with Itachi and found himself wandering through those eyes of his, blood red pupils with three dots spiraling around the center. Just like… The Sharingan!

Naruto lunged at Itachi ready to strike, he stabbed his Kunai into the form of Itachi only to have his body become a flock of crows that began to disperse, Naruto opened his eyes very suddenly and coughed as he felt a slender blade pass through his flesh leaving a pool of his crimson textured blood pouring down his body from his open wound. Itachi stared down at his prey and said:

"My Genjutsu is too powerful for a mere Genin. Even a true Shinobi knows when a situation is hopeless."

Naruto's face was wiped blank and replaced with a foreign facial expression that reflected amusement and excitement, the form of Naruto stood up and began to laugh maniacally as a look of absolute bloodlust lay embedded in his fiery red pupils as he eyed his enemy. Itachi seemed curious at the young Jinchuuriki's sudden shift in actions and asked:

"What's so funny Naruto Uzumaki? Do I need to damage your body more to convince you that you can never win?"

The figure of Naruto stopped laughing and broke into a dark smile as he repeated: "Naruto? Sorry he isn't home right now, I'll gladly fight you in his place…"

Naruto's eyes shifted to a fiery purple and formed a pattern which resembled a fiery purple pupil with a spiral of fiery neon green surrounding the pupil in the white of the eyes.

Itachi immediately fell into a Genjutsu of whatever Entity possessing Naruto had planned and when Itachi opened his eyes he found impaled into long spikes that seemed to go on as far as the eye could see. Itachi for the first time in his life felt confusion and even a slight hint of fear as he thought:

"Impossible! How could I fall into a Genjutsu?! My Mangekyou Sharingan is invincible!"

Naruto's form kept a steady gave of his recently acquired Doujutsu Bloodline Limit and fell out of his trance as Itachi collapsed on the ground. Kisame's eyes widened in shock and looked back and forth between Itachi and the Target Jinchuuriki as he thought:

_Impossible! How could Itachi, a pure blood Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan be overpowered by a Mere Genin? The very thought of it is absurd, I have to retreat and report this to him right away…_

Kisame picked up his partner and jumped up to a high tree branch, he looked down one last time and locked gazes with the Jinchuuriki, after a moment Kisame roared:

"Don't think this is over Jinchuuriki!"

And with those words the two Akatsuki members disappeared leaving an unsatisfied, bloodthirsty Naruto glaring in the direction his prey had been a moment earlier, he spat blood on the ground as he roared: **"COWARDS!"**

Ino began to stir and open her eyes slowly as scenes of a forest battlefield filled her vision. She looked up at Naruto and was shocked at what she saw: _Is that? It is! A Bloodline Doujutsu! _

Naruto's possessed form tried to make a step forward but all of the sudden a straining expression appeared on his face, his eyes shifted back to their usual sky blue and he fell down on the ground face first. Ino rushed over to him as she called out: "Naruto! Naruto are you alright!? Say something to me!"

Ino sensed two chakra signatures coming toward her, they felt familiar though… Can it be!? The forms of Gai and Kakashi appeared by her side in a swirl of leaves and took a look at their surroundings to confirm a battle had indeed taken place. Gai and Kakashi's eyes fell on Ino and they asked together: "What happened Ino?"

Ino took a breathe and calmed down as she replied: "Naruto was protecting me while I passed out I'm assuming but as for what happened you'll have to ask him, but as you can tell from his state he needs medical attention before that."

Kakashi nodded and carried Naruto's body on his back as Gai did the same with Ino to insure they made it back protected and swiftly. And in a blur of speed the two Jounin began racing toward Konoha.

* * *

A/N: Well did you guys like it? I thought I'd surprise you with a hidden Doujutsu and as for his clan's powers he possesses powerful alter egos that represent different parts of himself, for example the last ego that took Naruto over when he fell under Itachi's Genjutsu is the part of Naruto that savors battle and bloodshed. Please **REVIEW **and let me know what you thought about it, happy new year readers both old and new.

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	7. Ch 7: Last of the Uzumaki Clan

**Chapter 7: Last of the Uzumaki Clan, Ino's Change. **

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

Ino laid awake in her hospital bed late at night, the doctor had told her she was fine and could go home but he recommended a nights rest due to the circumstances of the mission she could explain, Naruto was still out cold due to chakra exhaustion which made Ino feel a little guilty, the guilt was only a small portion of what had made her want to stay however, she felt this unfamiliar urge to be by Naruto and she couldn't also help but fell like her and Naruto had grown a closer if not just a little, and he even allowed her to make this change, to make her a better person, she had to thank Naruto somehow…

_**-The Next Day-**_ Naruto slowly opened his cerulean blue eyes as the scene of a hospital filled his vision. He got up from his bed and found his clothes patched up, cleaned, and folded neatly in a stack on a nightstand next to his hospital bed. After he got dressed he was about to jump out the window like he always did when he realized Ino was asleep in the bed next to his. He walked over and smiled in relief as he thought: _I'm Glad she's safe…_

He smiled and continued to watch her as memories of the mission suddenly filled his mind, he slid the fingertip of his forefinger across her silky soft skin of her cheek, leaned down and kissed it ever-so-slightly and whispered: "I'm glad you're safe Ino." And with those words Naruto vanished from the hospital to get some well deserved Ichiraku's Ramen. And of course to pay Tsunade a visit to Tsunade so she could make sense of that dream…

_Flashback: Naruto was walking through his inner world but something was different, the dark sewer he entered the first time he met the Kyubi was replaced by a temple with all the walls made of white marble. He was walking forward and to his left was the cage that contained the Kyubi but his intuition told him to walk forward instead, he walked into a dimly lit circular room with many cages lined up along the walls with words placed over each cage, with further inspection he reads that different emotions and states of being were placed over each cage, for example: Bloodlust, darkness, light, anger, sadness, hatred and love. _

_Naruto walked up to the cage with the word "Bloodlust" placed over it and looked inside and was shocked at what he saw: There were smaller forms of the Fourth Hokage's Seals placed over each one of the cages but this one in particular had a crack in it allowing it's chakra to leak out. Bloodlust Naruto realizing he was being watched turned around and met gazes with Naruto, his eyes widened in shock as he said: _**"You! What do you want?!" **

_Naruto eyes his "Ego Clone" in disgust as he said: "Why did you take my body over during the mission!?" Bloodlust Naruto laughed at Naruto as he repeated: **"Why!? I'll tell you why! Your mind was too weak to use your Bloodline Doujutsu so I gave you a little push."** _

_Naruto was impacted by his clone's words as he asked: "I belong to a clan and have an eye technique like Sasuke's Sharingan?" His clone eyes him with equal curiosity as he nodded and replied: **"If you mean the Uchiha then yes your bloodline limit is in fact more powerful than the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's abilities, no wonder you have no knowledge of it your clan was the most feared, although regrettably you are the only one of your clan left."**_

_Naruto made a weak smile and his only reply was: "I see." Naruto knew his entire left he was the last of whatever Ninja family he belonged to, there were no Ninja in the history of Konoha that even resembled him let alone shared the same last name. As his thoughts faded away so did the dream and the next thing he knew a bright white light had filled his vision. - Flashback End._

Ino was having the most wonderful dream about Naruto, he was standing over her bedside and leaned in and kissed her cheek as he whispered: "I'm glad you're safe Ino." It was the best dream she had in a while unless… Ino rose out of bed and put her hand to the spot Naruto had touched her cheek as she thought: _Was that real or am I imagining things?_

_

* * *

_

Naruto was walking toward the Hokage Tower with a wide fox-like grin on his face and a full stomach, he was having a great day, he made sure Ino had made it back safely and he got a full meal of Ramen on the house! His smile seemed to get even wider with every step he took as he walked into the Hokage's tower and made his way up the stairs to Tsunade's Office. Naruto took a breath and knocked on the door as he leaned against the wall with his arms folder and his eyes closed. A Moment later Tsunade's voice called: "Come in!"

Naruto opened the office door and walked inside as he made his way towards Tsunade's desk. Tsunade eyed his expression of happiness mixed with a slight hint of confusion, seeing this she asked: "Is something wrong Naruto?" Naruto nodded and proceeded to tell Tsunade every detail of his dream, after he had finished his story Tsunade had her arms crossed, and her eyes shut deep in thought. After a moment she opened her eyes and said: "Naruto come with me."

Naruto eyes the Slug Sanin in confusion as he asked: "Why?" Tsunade annoyed with his curiosity ignored the question and replied: "Just follow me!" As she began to walk away. Naruto followed her to what appeared to be a blank wall in an empty office. She closed her eyes and said: "Genjutsu Release!" The wall glowed a bright white light and when they could see again a safe was embedded in the wall with a powerful seal placed over it. Naruto eyes the seal in wonder and Tsunade approached the seal and bit down on her thumb and smeared some blood across it as she explained: "Only the Hokage can break and place this seal." The safe creaked open revealing a jar full of scrolls, after about five to ten minutes of looking for something Tsunade pulled a scroll out of the jar and exclaimed: "Found it." She put the jar back in the safe and replaced the seal and Genjutsu over the wall as she handed the scroll to Naruto. Naruto took a quick look at the scroll and was shocked at what he read.

* * *

Ino stood up and got dressed and began to walk to the front desk to check herself out as he mind wondered back to her blond comrade: _I wonder how he's doing… And what was with that Clan Doujutsu? I thought only the Uchiha and Hyuuga possessed eye techniques… _She was broken from her thoughts however as she saw Sakura while walking out of the hospital. She stopped in front of her and said: "Hey Sakura if you're not too busy could I talk with you?" Sakura was a little confused by Ino's sudden need to have a talk with her and she replied: "Sure Ino, what is it?" Ino looked on the ground and blushed slightly as she said: "It's about Naruto." Sakura was even more confused than before as she asked: "What about Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it, if there truly was an Uzumaki Clan then the dream earlier had not truly been a dream, he had entered his own mind like when he talked to the Kyubi, he was sure of it. But the fact that his Clan were Seal Masters? You'd think a clan specializing in one of the most powerful form of the Shinobi Arts would be knowledge taught in schools but since Naruto was the last in the bloodline they had kept it hidden from him his entire life… Just like the Kyubi… A glint of anger, hatred, and mental puzzle pieces fitting together could be shown in his eyes as he clenched his fists. Tsunade eyes his expression cautiously as she said: "Naruto I know what you are thinking but Sarutobi was trying to protect you. Your clan had many enemies and rivals including the Hyuuga and Uchiha of the last generation." 

Naruto clenched his fists tighter as he said: "I know that but still… That's such bullshit! They treated that Traitor bastard Sasuke like he was a hero or something just because of his clan and you're telling me I belong to a clan too while I was treated like shit my entire life?!"

Naruto not wanting an answer to his own question turned his back and said: "Sorry for shouting Tsunade… I need some time to think." And with those words Naruto disappeared from the Hokage's Office.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Ino finished leaving an awed Sakura on the other end of the conversation. Sakura giggled as she said out loud: "Naruto and a Princess huh? I guess that would have made me a little jealous too." Ino shook her head and blushed as she said: "Sakura… You have no idea how great of a guy Naruto really is… I just hope he has room in his heart for me…" Sakura grinned and put a hand on Ino's shoulder, Ino looked up in confusion as Sakura said: "He has the biggest heart out of all the guys I've ever met, you should give him a chance." Ino smiled and stood up as she said: "Thanks Sakura." Sakura smiled as she said: "No problem Ino."

* * *

A/N: Damn another chapter up already! I truly am the greatest… Well maybe I'm not that great but I am pretty bad ass, anyway in this chapter I revealed that Naruto did indeed belong to a clan which gives Naruto some doubts about the village he had grown to love and protect and I had a little bit of emotional development in Naruto's and Ino's character concerning their relationship, and as a note to hardcore Naruto/Ino fans they won't truly get together until later, I want some time to develop the bond in order to make it realistic, remember the old saying: "Good things come to those who wait." Anyway whether you hate it or love it **REVIEW** and let me know what you think, peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	8. Ch 8: Bloodline Training Part 1

**Chapter 8: Bloodline Training Part 1**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts//Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

Naruto sat atop the head of the Fourth Hokage's head of the great stone faces and gazed over the village as he thought: _Why Father? How could you seal such power in me? What did you want to accomplish by it? _Naruto clenched his fists and strained his eyes shut as he dropped to his knees, as if some unknown force would just give him the answer. But it didn't come and Naruto knew in his heart it never would.

Naruto suddenly had this urge to scream, to let all the pain he had endured his entire life all at once, he was stopped however as a voice suddenly spoke in the back of his head: **"Feeling self pity are we? A voice snickered." **

"What do you want?!" Naruto shot back in his mind. The voice's snicker became something more of a dark, maniacal laugh as he as the voice said: **"Well, well aren't we in a good mood today? I was merely going to suggest you spend more time training your newly obtained Bloodline Doujutsu than feeling sorry for your existence. That's exactly what your enemies want." **

It was Naruto's turn to snicker as he replied: "You're fucking twisted you know that?" The voice laughed maniacally once again, after his laugh had died down he replied: **"Perhaps… But I am also a part of your ego so therefore you are just as "twisted" as you would put it, yourself…" **

Naruto was angered by this comment but ignored it as he said: "Fine I'll stop feeling sorry for myself but as to your other request I have no one to train my bloodline abilities." Naruto's Bloodlust "Ego Clone" Grinned maliciously in the back of Naruto's mind as he replied: **"And that's where I come in…"**

* * *

Ino was on her way to the Hokage to drop some paper work off for Sakura, Ino saw a glint of green light atop the Hokage Great Stone Faces and peered closer but couldn't catch sight of what it was as it disappeared into the wilderness of the Konoha forest. She was lost in thought for a few minutes but shrugged it off as she continued her errand. 

She ran up the spiral staircase leading to the Hokage's Office, as she approached it she knocked on the door for a minute. After she was given permission to enter she emerged from the doorway with a small stack of paper work which she immediately placed on her desk. Tsunade sighed and said: "Thanks Ino." As she said that she thought: _Damn more paperwork!_

Ino was about to leave but a sudden impulse convinced her to stay and she turned around and said: "Lady Hokage?" Tsunade eyes the blond curiously as she replied: "Yes Ino? What is it?" Ino looked away for a moment as she asked: "You haven't seen Naruto around have you? I haven't seen him since the mission." Tsunade not expecting the question, narrowed her gaze and studies Ino for a moment as she replied: "No Ino, I haven't seen him since this morning, but on another topic, tell me did anything happen between you and Naruto during the mission?" Ino blushed and said: "Not really…" Tsunade held an unconvinced gaze and said: "As Hokage I order you to tell me every detail of the mission… and I mean EVERYTHING." The Hokage said with a wink and a sly grin.

* * *

Naruto was in a dimly lit circular chamber in his mind drenched in sweat, standing across from him was his Bloodlust Ego glaring at him as he yelled: **"Earth Style Forbidden Art! Gravity Seal Jutsu!" **

Naruto's ego clone held his hand in front of him concentrating explosive green chakra into a symbol on the palm of his hand, he lunged forward and placed the seal on Naruto's chest. Naruto screamed in pain as the green chakra wrapped around his human frame. He tried to stand up but fell to his knees as he felt his weight double. "What the hell… Is this!?" Naruto's Ego clone snickered at his vessel's combined Ego as he replied:

"**This Jutsu back in ancient times were referred to as chakra weights, your gravity around your body is doubled and your chakra control becomes seemingly impossible to balance when this seal is placed on you but with enough training you will be able to release the seal during battles and momentarily be blessed with almost god-like speed, accuracy, and chakra control, allowing you the upper hand in battle… **

**The only problem with the technique is your chakra consumption rate is doubled but seeing how you possess twice the chakra of the average Shinobi this technique should be perfect for you and at the same time train your body's endurance so we can start training those eyes of yours…"**

* * *

Ino had just finished her story and the Hokage was pretty surprised, Naruto hooks up with a princess and rejects Ino? Also what he said about love seemed so deep, such words could only come from someone growing up with such emptiness in their hearts. She looked up and said: "Ino?" Ino met her eyes with the Hokage as she replied: "What is it Lady Hokage?" The Hokage merely smiled and asked: "Do you love him?" Ino blushed and looked down as she admitted truthfully: "I don't know… I mean I feel like recently we've been a little closer but in truth I don't really know anything about him…" The Hokage smiled at the blonde's observation with interest as she asked: "What do you know about him?" 

Ino looked away and said: "Well, he's a great guy, he has a big heart, everyone and everything he holds precious he claims he will protect no matter what, he's loud and obnoxious sometimes, and he eats ramen like it's some kind of an addicting drug or something…"

Tsunade laughed hard causing Ino's cheeks to become bright red in embarrassment as Tsunade said with a grin: "Wow that pretty much sums him up doesn't it?" Ino smiled and replied: "Yeah it sure does."

* * *

"**Come on you can do better than that?! And you call yourself a Jinchuuriki?! I thought the living Vessels of the Great Tailed Demons possessed power beyond the understanding of mankind, but here you are, a pathetic excuse for existence struggling to achieve an impossible dream!" **

At that comment Naruto snapped, he stood up and roared: "I AM NOT WEAK! I WILL BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto stood up and was shaking in anger, red chakra seemed to spiral upward from his body, his fingernails and teethe made a monstrous transformation into razor sharp fangs and claws, and the Azure orbs that were usually embedded in his eyes were replaced by a blood red gaze that reflected bloodlust so strong it was literally radiating from him. Naruto lunged forward and slashed his claws down on the spot his "Bloodlust Naruto" had been a moment earlier, the ego clone dodged the attacks as easily as stepping to the side as he taunted: **"My, my hasty aren't we? You've completed my first level of training, good luck!"** With a sudden jolt Naruto bolted back into consciousness, he stood up and concentrated the red chakra in his body as he began to run laps around Konoha to adjust to the weight of his body as he raced through the forest of Konoha.

* * *

Well right now Naruto's Ego Clone is training Naruto's body to be able to use his bloodline Doujutsu so right now I'm not going into too much detail about it, oh and if any readers of my first story are reading this I'm probably going to bring back Darkness into the picture although he won't be as powerful in this story. Light Naruto will also play an important role later on in the story so take note, anyway I keep coming up with crazy ideas but I only know if you like it or not if you **REVIEW, **so please drop me a line instead of nothing at all, but I crave suggestions and feedback so hit me up, peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	9. Ch 9: Bloodline Training Part 2

**Chapter 8: Bloodline Training Part 2**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

Naruto sat atop the head of the Fourth Hokage deep in meditation, for the past few days Naruto had used the Kyubi's chakra to adjust his body to the "Chakra Weights" his blood lust "Ego Clone" had used on him, his body was getting stronger and stronger but as he found out later physical strength is not all there is to being a Shinobi. From Blood lust Naruto's training Naruto unlocked another part of his ego: Light Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback: "But you told me if I became strong enough you'd teach me how to use my Clan's Doujutsu!" Naruto shot at his ego clone. Blood lust Naruto who seemed amused by his combine Ego's reaction grinned sinisterly as he replied: **"You are correct I did say if you became strong enough I'd teach you how to use your Doujutsu however you have not held your end of the bargain as of yet." **Naruto spat on the ground as he shot back: "Bullshit! My body's strong enough to endure anything you are anyone else can throw my way! _

_Blood lust Naruto merely snickered as he replied: **"Your observation skills need some work, you are right you have indeed trained your body past the limits of regular Shinobi standards however as I've said earlier your mind is still weak… But as a reward for making it this far I will break the seal of your next "Ego Clone" and he shall teach you the ways of sharpening your mind among other things…" **_

_And with those words Blood lust Naruto returned to his deep slumber as the seal over the cage marked: "Light" began to crack and leak out steady amounts of chakra that could only be explained as a seemingly celestial white light. A form of Naruto rose from the ground and walked through the metal bars on the cage as if it were nothing but air. Light Naruto approached his combine ego with a smile as he said: **"Shall we begin?" **Flashback End._

_

* * *

_

Light Naruto had taught Naruto many things, he had learned how to meditate and even complex things like Genjutsus which Naruto had yet to get the hang of. Naruto at the moment was meditating under a waterfall before his morning laps around Konoha. His physical training was equivalent to what Blood lust Naruto was making him do but he spent most of his time working on chakra control and mind training exercises. Naruto did everything from Kunai training to playing Chess, he had begun to apply some newly obtained strategy into his techniques and with his new level of power and endurance he could perform his signature techniques without even so much as breaking a sweat. And with Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu technique he could complete about a week to a month's worth of training in a few short hours allowing him to make extraordinary progress in a very short amount of time whether the training was sharpening his mind or body.

* * *

Ino was worried about Naruto, he had been gone for a few weeks since the mission and no one knew where he was, Tsunade had told Ino many times he was probably just training somewhere and even with how believable that story was, she couldn't help but feel as if something in Naruto was changing, it was almost as if she could sense it. She had just got back from another mission with her team, they had to escort a weapon smith's daughter from bandits all the way to the village hidden in rocks in the Earth Country. Although strangely the mission ran smoothly, there were bandits like the mission suggested but nothing like the influence of other Ninja manipulating the bandits, they were just driven by their own greed. Ino was finally glad the mission was over and she was back home but a feeling in her gut intuition kept her wondering how Naruto was doing the entire trip back, something about him was imbalanced or out of place, she could just feel it.

* * *

A few days later Naruto lied down in his bed exhausted, he was so excited and proud of himself he could have jumped up in joy if he had the energy. Naruto had just achieved the first level of his Doujutsu: The Uzaraghan. 

Unlike the Byakughan and Sharingan his Doujutsu did not allow him to copy the enemy techniques or see things normally invisible to a regular Shinobi's eyes. It did however give him the advantage in battle when it came to counterattacks, he could deflect and reverse the effects of Genjutsus placed on him.

With the help of his bloodline ability he could fuse his signature technique the Shadow Clone Jutsu with his Ego clones to create two very powerful clones that held all of Naruto's true power with some of their own unique abilities as well, and the best part was if he went even further in his training he could unlock even stronger "Egos," the even greater part about the technique was these clones could act with their own free will and did not require Naruto to coordinate them in battle. Therefore with his almost limitless supply of chakra he could very well become Hokage in no time!

* * *

The sun rose up over the village of Konoha and a beautiful, young blond haired Kunoichi slowly rose from her bed and stretched as she walked into the bathroom, quickly undressed, turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, she looked in the mirror after her shower, she had not slept the whole night and it really showed. She kept having these nightmares about Naruto… He turned into some kind of monster and the villagers began to chase him away with every hard, sharp, or blunt object they could get their hands on. Ino cried and told them to stop but they didn't listen, they beat the poor boy until he was just a bloody disfigured mess on the ground, she dropped to the ground and cried, she was so sad and was glad that when she woke up none of it was real, but the bad feeling she had about Naruto never went away, not even for a moment.

* * *

A Shinobi stood on a cliff looking down on the leaf village, the Shinobi's appearance could only be described as a phantom, a mere shadow of this world, behind his masked face were two blood red eyes, he had a black bandage that covered his entire body with a strange seal embedded into it on it's chest. He wore black ninja pants and a black Kimono robe to cover the bandages on his body, after a moment of silence another figure hidden in a shadow bowed down and asked: "What are your orders my lord?" The Lord snickered and replied: _**"We shall do nothing yet dear minion… I will wait for the Uzumaki brat to train and allow him to feel as if he's invincible, then when the time is right we will show him just how weak he truly is, his father may have put this curse on me... But I will have my revenge on the Uzumaki Clan!" **_And with those words the two men hidden in darkness vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stood over the hidden leaf village staring down on the village, Kisame turned to Itachi and said: "Well the brat is certainly getting stronger, are you sure you can take him Itachi? He got you pretty good last time." Itachi narrowed his eyes sinisterly and snickered at the remark as he said: "Next Time… I will make you pay Uzumaki Naruto… I will make you pay very dearly… Come Kisame we are leaving… For now anyway…" And with those words Itachi and Kisame vanished from sight instantaneously.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village casually but something seemed out of place, the villagers and his fellow ninja were eying him curiously and staring at him. He sighed because he knew why they were staring too. Naruto's Doujutsu worked a little different than Sasuke's or Neji's Did. He couldn't turn it on and off at will, it was always on. As he walked the Azure orbs that once were on his face were replaced by a fiery purple pupil with three neon green circles rotating around his eye slowly and steadily. He didn't mind the stares though, growing up being hated as the Kyubi's Vessel he had gotten used to it. He walked into the Hokage's Building and began to walk up a spiral staircase to Tsunade's Office.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and took a drink of Sake as she sat deep in thought, she was worried about Naruto, he had been gone almost a month and the council even requested that he be declared a missing ninja, the absurdity! How dare those arrogant hateful bastards! She was so mad but at the same time a part of being Hokage is sucking up sometimes when it came to the safety and well-being of the village. After a few minutes of silence a knock sounded on Tsunade's Office door. Tsunade quickly sealed her Sake Stash in her scroll and hid it under her clothes as she called out: "Come in." The door opened and Naruto emerged from the doorway. Tsunade stared in awe at Naruto's eyes and Naruto smiled nervously and said: "Hehe hey Tsunade what's up?"

* * *

_A/N: Well did you guys like it? I added a mysterious villain that has a grudge against Naruto's almost extinct clan, Ino's having nightmares about Naruto and Naruto is going to show Tsunade the results of his training so far in the next chapter, I'm glad so many people like this story it's really helped motivate me to write more, I can see you guys like twists and plot developement more than a rushed romance fic, anyway **REVIEW** if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555_

* * *


	10. Ch 10: Ino's Forgiveness

**Chapter 10: Ino's Forgiveness **

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

Tsunade stared at Naruto's eyes in awe as the young Shinobi said nervously: "Hey Tsunade what's up?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment and opened them suddenly as she yelled: "What's up?! You just disappear for an entire month and that's all you have to say?!"

Naruto fell over from shock at his greeting and stood up and brushed himself off as he replied: "Sorry about that Tsunade I was training and I guess I just lost track of time."

Tsunade sighed and said: "I figured… That sounds just like you, care to show me the results of your training?"

Naruto grinned and replied: "You know it!"

Naruto made his signature cross hand symbol and created two Ego Shadow Clones representing Blood Lust Naruto and Light Naruto. Blood Lust Naruto walked up to Tsunade and smiled as he said: _**"Well, well there are some very sexy Kunoichi in this village, look at the chest on this one! Damn!" **_Blood Lust Naruto pointed to Tsunade's chest.

Naruto waved his hands in warning but it was too late, Naruto's Ego Clone went flying through a wall and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Light Naruto sighed and leaned against a wall as he muttered: _**"Idiot…" **_

* * *

A drop of sweat dropped down the back of Naruto's neck as Naruto explained: "As you can see each one of these clones represents different parts of my ego and if I continue my training I could unlock three more powerful Ego's." 

Tsunade sat back down in her desk with a smile as she said: "I see.. So you've finally achieved the first level of your family's Blood Line ability…"

Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin as he replied: "You know it!" Tsunade's expression became a little more serious as she said: "Naruto I knew your father and the powers he possessed, you may find levels of power that you and many around you thought unobtainable but keep in mind that you're not invincible, there are enemies in this world that can match and completely outclass the power you have, so stay on full alert at all times, especially since your last encounter with the Akatsuki." Naruto nodded and bowed as he said: "Understood. Thank you Tsunade, now if you'll excuse me I have some training to attend to."

"Wait Naruto there is one more thing I have to say to you before you leave." Naruto turned around and faced the Fifth Hokage as he replied: "Yeah? What is it?" Tsunade nodded and said: "It's about Ino… I know you and her have gotten closer during your last mission and on that topic she's been worried about you ever since you disappeared about a month ago, so just let her know you're okay will you?"

Naruto didn't say a word he just nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared with a small puff of white smoke. Tsunade smiled as she thought: _Well it looks as though Naruto's not only progressed in training his body but it looks as though he's been sharpening his mind as well, his level of manners did lack formality like many villagers when it came to addressing her but then again he was always like that, it was how he grew up, so this was quite an improvement of his character…_

* * *

Ino sighed and took a sip of hot coffee as she stood at the spot where her and Shikamaru were supposed to meet for a training session but he not show up yet, she felt angry but lacked the energy to express it as she took another sip of her caffeinated beverage. After a few minutes she finished her drink and threw it on the ground as she felt a burst of energy, she yelled out: "Shikamaru hurry up you lazy-ass bum!" After about ten minutes a tired looking Shikamaru emerged from behind a bush and took a sip of his own coffee as he said: "Sorry Ino I didn't get that much sleep last night.. Can we reschedule this for later?" Ino was a little angry at his comment but she had to agree with him for once, she didn't get that much sleep as well and to overly exert her body would only bring negative consequences. She sighed and replied: "Sure Shikamaru we'll try another day." He sighed in relief and thanked her before walking home to pass out in his bed once again. 

Ino walked to the training area herself to relieve herself of some stress.

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch in search of Ino as he went from training site to training site, after about ten minutes of searching (Naruto has become very fast due to his physical training, and that's with his chakra weights on.) Naruto heard a loud sound in the distance he went closer to investigate and found Ino pummeling a training post as she said to herself: "Stupid Shikamaru! Stupid training! ARRGH!" And with a final blow she smashed the training post to pieces as easily as if it were made of glass. Naruto jumped down from the tree he was watching in. Ino sensed movement behind her and turned around, a Kunai ready in her hand as she came face to face with Naruto. Naruto smiled nervously and said: "Hey Ino how's it going?"

* * *

"How's it going!?" Ino repeated angrily as she approached Naruto, Naruto puts his arms up in defense, he put his arms down a moment later as he said: "I'm sorry Ino I just got caught up in training these eyes of mine." Naruto pointed to his eyes and Ino looked in awe. The next thing Naruto knew he was slapped hard across the face, Ino looked as angry as ever as she yelled: "Did you have any idea how worried I was about you!? You're such an Idiot Naruto! God sometimes you just drive me fucking crazy!" 

With those words she dropped down to her knees and began to cry into her knees, she looked up and made eye contact with Naruto as she said through teary eyes: "Naruto don't ever disappear on me like that again… I was worried about you." Naruto pressed his hand against the place on his cheek Ino had slapped as his eyes widened in realization and he thought: _She actually cares about me…_

Naruto took a step forward pulled her into an embrace and said softly: "I'm sorry for leaving like that Ino, next time I'll talk to you before I go anywhere alright?" Ino wiped tears from her eyes as she nodded and embraced Naruto tighter. They just stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in actuality it was more like ten minutes. After a few moments of silence Naruto broke away and said: "Come on Ino I'll buy you breakfast." Ino blushed and looked down as she replied: "You don't have to… I can pay for myself…" Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin as he replied: "It's fine Ino I insist." And with that final statement Naruto and Ino walked back to the village together.

* * *

Naruto and Ino ate at this breakfast place that had just opened in the market district of Konoha and after the meal Naruto had entertained Ino with stories of when he and Jiraiya traveled all over the Shinobi world for his training. Ino was amused and laughed at many of his stories and after Naruto had paid their check it was almost noon. Naruto and Ino were walking side by side in an uncomfortable silence, Naruto wanted to say something and felt slightly embarrassed by it, he closed, his eyes and took a deep breath and thought: _Alright Here I go… _Naruto opened his eyes and said: "Hey Ino?" 

Ino looked up at Naruto curiously as she replied: "Yes? What is it Naruto?"

Naruto blushed and watched where his feet were going as he said: "Well I was wondering… If you're not busy later that maybe me and you could… I don't know go somewhere and hang out together I guess…"

Ino giggled at Naruto's attempt to ask her out and she said: "Naruto Uzumaki are you asking me out on a date?"

Naruto's blush intensified and all he could do was nod as his final answer. Naruto looked up and asked: "So is that a no?"

Ino shook her head and giggled again as she said: "No Naruto. I'd love to go out with you tonight, what time?"

Naruto spaced out for a moment as he thought: _Damn I should have thought about this ahead of time! _

Ino snapped Naruto out of his trance and waved her hand in front of Naruto's face as she said: "Naruto are you alright?"

Naruto nodded quickly and said: "How about we meet at the entrance to Rosemary Park at eight?"

Ino nodded and smiled as she said: "Sounds good."

Naruto and Ino said their goodbyes as Naruto went home to change his clothes and wash the clothes he was in now. Ino went home and decided to wash up for her and Naruto's dinner date. She felt comfortable around Naruto and decided to not wear anything flashy or anything like that, she would just go as herself and wear what she normally did.

* * *

Naruto was in his bedroom lying down as he stared at the ceiling, his trademark smile was spread across his face as he thought: _How lucky am I? I have a date with Ino Yamanaka the prettiest, young Kunoichi in the entire Hidden Leaf Village!_

His thoughts were interrupted however as a sinister laugh echoed in the back of his mind, Naruto's train of thought came to a screeching halt as he asked: "What do you want you stupid Fox?! The sinister laughter died down and a demonic pair of eyes glowed behind the Fourth Hokage's Seal as the Kyubi said: _**"My, my aren't we in a good mood today Kit? I was merely going to congratulate you on getting together with the Yamanaka girl, may you have many kits." **_

Naruto stared at the imprisoned demon in disbelief as he replied: "Umm alright then…" Naruto shut his eyes and felt his consciousness drift back to his body. When Naruto opened his eyes and he was once again back in his body, he had a puzzled expression on his face as he said out loud: "Damn that Kyubi is one weird fucking Demon."

* * *

A/N: So did you guys like the Naruto/Ino interaction? I had to completely rewrite a part of this chapter because it got too cute and out of character but I feel as if I did a good job fixing it, anyway I know the last part was a bit weird and pointless with the Kyubi but what the hell? Anyway as I've said before I will go slow on Naruto and Ino's relationship but this is the 10th chapter so expect something to happen within the next few chapters, it'll kind of be them getting to know each other better and getting closer but it'll be more romantic than sexual so keep that in mind, **REVIEW** if you care, peace! - _DemonicLove555

* * *

_


	11. Ch 11: For better, or for worse?

**Chapter 11: For better, or for worse?**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

Ino sighed and waited for Naruto as she leaned against a tree, she was wearing a purple Tank Top, a low-cut purple skirt and her Ninja shoes. Ino knew she was a few minutes early from the time they had agreed to meet but still she was impatient. Recently she had developed some feelings for the boy she had yet to understand, she thought that this night might be an opportunity for her to sort out her feelings, little did she know a deadly looking figure hidden within the darkness was watching her every move…

Naruto was walking down the dirt path that went all the way from his house to his and Ino's meeting spot at the entrance to Rosemary Park. After about ten minutes he made it there, he didn't see her so he walked around and looked for Ino.

Ino kept a lookout for Naruto but he had not arrived yet. Ino turned and her eyes met with a Demonic pair of eyes, the evil figure grinned maliciously as he said: "Well Hello there…" Ino's eyes widened in fear as she let out an earsplitting scream.

Naruto heard the scream and immediately took off in the direction of it's source as he thought frantically: _No! Ino!_

Naruto came into a clearing and a figure that could only be described as a Demon was hovering over the ground with a powerful looking pair of wings. Underneath his left arm was the unconscious form of Ino with a look of absolute terror embedded into her facial expression.

"Who are you and what are you doing with Ino!?" The Demonic figure laughed at Naruto and pointed his finger at him as he said in a dark voice: _**"Alright this is how this is going to work Uzumaki Brat… I'm going to take the girl and hold her captive… And the only way I'm going to let her live and return to you is if you release this accursed Seal on my body."**_

Naruto looked up at the Demon in confusion and frustration as he yelled out: "Seal!? What the hell are you talking about?! I don't know anything about a fucking seal!"

The demonic looking figure responded by narrowing his blood red slits and glared down on Naruto as he shot: _**"Don't play games with me! You are the last of the Uzumaki Clan and the only one capable of releasing your father's Seal! But seeing how weak and clueless you pathetic Humans are I wouldn't be surprised if your Father was arrogant enough to not pass on any of his knowledge on to you…**_

* * *

Naruto glared at his enemy in anger and rage as red chakra began to pour out of his body. Naruto closed his eyes shut as he could sense his opponent's enormous level of power, he clenched his fists hard as he thought: _Damn! I don't know if I can take him…_ From the back of his mind Blood Lust Naruto came behind Naruto and put his Kyubi powered claw on Naruto's shoulder as he said: **"Naruto take a break… Let me take care of this scum…." **Naruto nodded and felt his consciousness leaving his body and going into a temporary sleep. 

Naruto's figure opened his eyes and a bright concentration of fiery purple chakra erupted from his body. The Neon green dots around his pupil began to rotate and he began to draw more chakra into his body as he made a cross hand symbol and created a Ego Clone representing the power of Light Naruto right before creating a small army of regular shadow clones. Blood Lust Naruto lunged at his enemy with about a hundred shadow clones backing him up. With one swift slash of the demonic figure's razor sharp claws Naruto's Shadow clone army was obliterated.

When the smoke cleared the demon flew high above the ground and held Ino's body by the neck as he roared: "_**You don't want to cooperate?! Fine I'll snap this girl's neck!" **_

Ino screamed for a moment but then a grin spread across her face as her figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Demon enraged look down to see a shadow clone running toward the village with his hostage. He flew after the clone but Blood Lust Naruto and Light Naruto jumped up in front of his path as they roared in sync: "We're not going to let you touch her!" Both Ego Clones charged up a rasengan composed of fiery neon green and purple chakra and they lunged forward with their spiraling vortexes of they roared: "RASENGAN!"

* * *

There was an explosion of many colored chakras and the demon-like being flew upward as it roared: _**"Don't think this is the end, Uzumaki Brat!" **_And with those words he was gone leaving an enraged Naruto. Naruto's mind entered his body and a wave of rage and anger filled him as he yelled out: "Coward! Get back here!" 

Light Naruto laid Ino down gently on the ground, Naruto picked her up bridal style and made his way back to the village to the Konoha Hospital as he thought: _I'm so sorry Ino… If only I had been stronger… I should have been able to protect you… What was all the training up until now for?! Damn it!_

Naruto called forth a small amount of the Kyubi's Chakra and concentrated it into the soles of his feet and took off running as fast as his body would take him, he arrived at the hospital and busted in he said aloud: "Someone please help, this girl needs medical treatment!" Ino was immediately taken from his arms and he left her in their care because he knew for a fact she had not received any near-fatal injuries, he was deeply troubled by the words of his opponent and only knew of one person that could help him solve this puzzle… Him and Tsunade needed to have a little chat…

* * *

Tsunade had just finished a substantial amount of paperwork in her standards and was a bit proud of herself for not just smashing her desk and burning the paperwork, one big responsibility about being Hokage is not snapping and going crazy, it influences the villagers. She sighed and opened up a brand new bottle of Sake she was saving for a special occasion. A moment after she had poured herself a glass Naruto bursts into the room with an angry look in his eye as he said: "Tsunade around five minutes before eight o clock Ino was abducted by this strange creature." 

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock as she asked: "Some creature? As in it wasn't an enemy Shinobi?"

Naruto shook his head and a dark look appeared on his face as he said: "I fought that thing… Trust me it's not Human… It had a powerful pair of demon-like wings and bandage wrapped around it's whole body with this strange seal embedded in his chest… In fact he said that the reason was for revenge and in all honesty I have never encountered anything like it in my life…"

Tsunade nodded and asked: "Well Naruto if you've never met this creature then why does it want revenge on you alone?"

Naruto shook his head again and replied: "It was my father, it said my father put a curse on him and only I, the last of the Uzumaki Clan can break it, and until I do Ino's life is in constant danger…"

With this comment a smile appeared on Tsunade's face, Naruto noticed this and eyes her curiously as he asked: "What is it?"

She shifted her facial expression back to a serious one as she replied: "Never you mind Naruto, but on a more serious note I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you that letter from your father was the only thing he left you…"

Naruto felt a twinge of anger at this comment but let it go as he asked: "What is it?"

Tsunade's smiled and said: "Your clan's scroll, if you're going to beat that demon you need to train in the ways of the Uzumaki Clan, The Shinobi Seal Masters."

* * *

A/N: Hey readers thought I'd surprise you all with action replacing the romance you all thought was coming, don't worry though the love is coming just remember I'm trying to make the relationship realistic, I hope that twist was enjoyable to all of you and to all Hardcore Naruto/Ino fans I apologize for the delay I just don't want to write a rushed romance. 

Another thing I wanted to ask you guys was what was the name for the branch of Jutsu that use sealing techniques? I mean Ninjutsu is Ninja techniques, Genjutsu is Illusion Techniques, and Kinjutsu is forbidden techniques so what's sealing Jutsus called? If anyone knows hit me up in a private message, anyway _**REVIEW**_ if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	12. Ch 12: Secrets of the Uzumaki Clan

**Chapter 12: Secrets of the Uzumaki Clan. **

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's Speech.)**

A few days had passed since the incident and Naruto was sitting on his bed concentrating on his morning meditation, trying to free his mind of stress and create an aura composed of purely tranquility. He needed to get stronger…

If he let anything happen to Ino like that again he would never be able to forgive himself…

Naruto sighed and opened up the scroll as he began to read over the basic sealing style he had to learn before he could use any of the more advanced forms. The Uzumaki Clan were referred to as the Shinobi Seal Masters for a reason…

Naruto sighed and made a series of hand signs as he moved forward with his right foot, pivoting his left foot as he turned left 360 degrees and placed his thumbs and forefingers together in a triangle symbol as he called out: "Uzumaki Style! Chakra Unity Jutsu!"

Chakra surrounded his fingertips forming the triangle hand symbol and shot forward into a Sword that Kakashi had gotten him.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**: Kakashi jumped trough Naruto's window as he was eating breakfast, Naruto looked up from his Ramen and said: "Hey Kakashi-Sensei what's up?" _

_Kakashi looked up from his book and tossed Naruto a Katana, Naruto immediately put down his ramen cup and caught the sword and sheath in the blink of an eye, the sword had a wooden and metal enforced handle that was slender yet gripping. _

_The sheath was jet black, Naruto pulled the sword out of the sheath and saw the blade was jet black as well with strange runes carved into it, he looked at the sword curiously and then back up to Kakashi and said: "Kakashi what's with this sword?" _

_Kakashi smiled and said: "It belonged to my teacher, your father Naruto. This is Minato Uzumaki's sword of choice, the runes on it were a part of your clan so I don't know much, maybe you can figure out it's true power through the teachings of your clan's scroll, in the meantime I heard you started to learn your clan's style of Fuinjutsu." _

_"Naruto Your father was very powerful and he could do things I never knew possible so work hard." And with those words Kakashi was gone leaving an open window in his place. **Flashback End. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The runes on the sword began to glow bright red and a barrier of chakra began to form around the blade Naruto's heart was throbbing from curiosity and excitement, the chakra formed the shape of a lock and then a moment later it broke off. Naruto watched in excitement as he thought: _I read about this Jutsu in my clan's scroll… It's a powerful sealing Jutsu called: "The Chakra Lock." _

_But Naruto knew how complicated and advanced the Jutsu was even if he didn't fully understand it so on that fact alone he was able to deduct that whatever it was it was meant to be passed on to him… _

A malicious laughter sounded from the back of his head and Naruto clenched his fists in annoyance as he shouted in his head: "What do you want you stupid Fox?!"

Demonic Red eyes narrowed and glowed from behind his seal in the darkness as he said:

"**Foolish Vessel can't you hear the sword speaking? There is a soul in that sword that is supposed to enter your consciousness for some reason… The reason I don't know but since your accursed father was the one who placed the seal I would go ahead and grab the sword now and repeat after me…"**

Naruto opened his eyes as he said: "Uzumaki Sword I accept you as my partner!"

There was a blinding white chakra that erupted from the blade and when Naruto opened his eyes he was in his inner world… Or at least he thought he was…

A malicious laughter came from behind Naruto and Naruto spun around and called out: "Who's there! Bloodlust? Demon Fox?"

A figure of Naruto emerged from the darkness with a sinister grin on his face, he had demon-like wings and a devil's tail that trailed from his tailbone, he had a long slender tongue and he gestured it evilly as he said:

_**"I am your new Ego Clone Demon Naruto."**_

_**"My role is death and destruction for the survival of this body if the rest of you fail…"**_

_**"I am your weapon call upon me when you are in dire need of power…"**_

_**"Until that time comes I will be temporarily sealed in your clan's sword, train well my combine Ego…"**_

_**

* * *

**_Naruto opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his clan's sword he gripped in his hand. 

The sword had his clan symbol embedded into the blade with what appeared to be chakra, his clan's symbol was the all-too-familiar spiral symbol that was on the Orange Jumpsuit the Third Hokage had given him and the one he was currently wearing.

Naruto smiled at his achievement of unlocking just the Ego Clone he needed if he ever crossed paths with him again. But he really wanted to increase his own power so he could at least stand ground against the demon if he were to face him alone without even the use of Shadow Clones. He would only call upon the Ego sealed within his new blade as a last resort… Naruto just realized he didn't know the technique, he laughed nervously as he said: "Now to get to work on my Fuinjutsu Training!"_**

* * *

**_

Ino lay awake in her hospital bed, the doctor's recommended she stay another night to make a full recovery but due to her recent shock she merely nodded in confirmation. Ever since she woke up she had not said a word but merely used body language like nodding or shaking her head for yes and no, she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now… _Except Maybe Naruto…_ She thought to herself.

Ino sighed and looked out the window as she thought:

_Knowing him he blames himself for not being able to stop that… Thing from kidnapping me and was doing some kind of crazy new training to get stronger… _

She sighed again as she said the first words since she woke up: "Naruto you Idiot…"

_**

* * *

**_A/N: Hey Readers I'h happy to announce my new story is longer than 20,000 words! I really appreciate all the comments and feedback. 

Well did you enjoy the new update? I know it's a bit on the short I have Naruto learning some crazy style of his Clan's Fuinjutsu that I made up, I think it's very creative and as a finishing touch I had a short Ino part at the end, thanks for reading and _**REVIEW **_if you care, peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	13. Ch 13: Ino's Love, Sakura's Jealousy

**Chapter 13: Ino's Love, Sakura's Jealousy**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's/Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Sakura had just finished her weekly training with Tsunade and man was she beat, she was also frustrated at the fact that she had not seen her teammate for an entire month, ever since Naruto went on that mission with Ino he's been acting a little… Different, like the old Naruto but his behavior had shifted along with the crazy training he always disappears to do, she questioned Tsunade countless times on his whereabouts but she had no idea where the blond had run off to as well. She sighed and kept walking on her usual path home as she thought to herself: _I hate secrets…_

As she was walking a figure emerged from the distance, the figure was wearing black ninja pants, a black t-shirt with a red spiral design on the front, Sandals, and wore a Black Konoha Headband across his forehead, after getting a closer look Sakura realized the figure approaching her was none other than Naruto. But he just seemed so.. Different almost like an entirely new person…

_And what was with those eyes of his? Sakura looked closer and saw a fiery purple pupil with three neon green dots rotating around the pupil slowly. Was that a clan Doujutsu?_ So many questions entered the young Kunoichi's mind but she knew that would have to wait.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura called out with a sweet smile. Naruto upon hearing his name turned around to face Sakura, he smiled and said: "Hey Sakura what's up?" Sakura smiled but noticed that he didn't call her Sakura-chan like he used to… Not that she cared….

Sakura smiled and said: "Nothing much Naruto I just finished my training with Tsunade so I'm pretty tired…" Naruto smiled and said: "That's great Sakura! Funny coincidence too I just got done with my training too." Sakura smiled as she thought: _I should have figured… _

Sakura leaned against a nearby fence and asked: "Oh yeah? You working on a new technique?" Naruto grinned as he said: "You could say that…" Sakura smiled and said:

"Well Naruto you want to grab a bite to eat? You could even call it that date you always wanted…"

Naruto's reacted a little uneasy at this comment and he put on that signature smile he does whenever he masks his true emotions as he replied:

"I'm sorry Sakura I can't, maybe some other time okay? Anyway I got to go, bye!" And just like that he was gone.

Sakura walked back home with an almost hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach as she thought: _Naruto turned me down on a date? Is he really over me?_

_**Inner Sakura sighed and said: **_

**_"Sakura you can't really say this is unexpected…" _"_I mean you did treat him pretty badly even when he risked his life to bring Sasuke back for you…" _**

Sakura looked a little sad as she thought: _But I've been nicer to him! Ever since I asked him to bring back Sasuke for me he's been different…_

_**Inner Sakura frowned at Sakura's ignorance and continued: **_

"_**When that happened he sacrificed his own happiness for your happiness, that's how much he cared, and even then you turned him down…" **_

"_**I don't think they are many men let alone Shinobi in this world who would go that far without at least moving on romantically…" **_

"_**And you already know him and Ino have gotten closer so don't ruin this for her…"**_

Sakura sighed and a empty look settled in her eyes as she thought: _Alright you win… _

Sakura thought to herself as she walked through the front door to her house.

* * *

Ino got up from bed and began to get dressed, her team wasn't supposed to meet for another few hours but she wanted to get some fresh air anyway, right as she was about to leave there was a knocking sound coming from her bedroom window. She turned around and about five feet away from her separated by a barrier of glass, was Naruto. He smiled and said: "Hey can we talk?" 

Ino nodded and opened the window allowing Naruto entry, Naruto sat on Ino's bed and looked her in the eyes as he asked:

"So have you been feeling well since what happened?"

She nodded her head and there was a awkward moment of silence, a moment later Naruto turned to her and said: "Ino if I was stronger I could have protected you…"

Ino sighed and turned to Naruto with an expression of concern as she said:

"Naruto I knew you would blame yourself for what happened… Listen, you protected me… You were there for me when I needed you, become as strong as you want but please don't let me become a burden to you… I mean you are going to be Hokage someday right?"

Naruto smiled and said: "I've been carrying a burden larger than you could possibly imagine my entire life so you don't have to worry about that…"

This comment peaked Ino's interest but Naruto cut off her train of thought as he continued: "And besides the Hokage protects everyone… Especially the ones he holds precious to him…"

Ino blushed at this comment and looked down, she was about to say something but Naruto spoke again:

"Ino growing up I never knew any comfort or love of any form, I had no friends, no parents, everybody hated me or wanted nothing to do with me…

My life always had this void of emptiness… Sometimes I even questioned my own existence, I would sometimes ask myself: "what was my purpose for living?"

He smiled at Ino and said:

"Ever since I became a Genin I've met many people who I consider precious to me… But you Ino are the most precious of all people… Ino when I'm with you I feel like that void is complete"

Neither knew who started it or what had caused it to happen but the next thing the two blondes knew their lips had met and they were embracing each other…

* * *

After what felt like an eternity they pulled their lips away slowly, staring into each other's eyes. Ino looked at her watch and it was 10:15 P.M. 

_Damn she was fifteen minutes late! _

Ino smiled and said:

"Naruto believe me when I say I want to stay with you right now but I'm late to train with my squad." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and asked: "Tomorrow?" She smiled and nodded as she said: "Tomorrow."

And with those words the two blond Shinobi vanished in clouds of white smoke, each going their own ways.

* * *

Ino was running in the direction of her squad's training grounds as she thought: _Shit! _

She finally arrived surprised to see her squad not training without her like she thought they would, but instead they were all waiting for her patiently, she ran up to Asuma and asked: "What's up Asuma-sensei?" Asuma smiled and said: "We have a mission briefing with Lady Hokage, come on we're leaving." Ino nodded and followed her team as a blush rested on her face as she thought about what had happened earlier and what he's said… Then something hit her, she wouldn't be able to see Naruto tomorrow if she was going on an important mission. Hopefully it would be a C-Rank mission or something that could be accomplished as soon as possible… Ino sighed.

Shikamaru was analyzing Ino's strange behavior, but stopped as soon as Ino met his look with a deadly glare.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? After Twelve chapters they finally get together, anyway I kind of pieced this together but I read it over and think I did a good job, Did you guy's like the "Naruto/Ino interaction?" Anyway _**Review**_ if you care, Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	14. Ch 14: Hotspring Lust

_(Quick A/N: Sorry if a lot of Naruto/Ino fans feel a little deprived of Naruto and Ino interaction in my story in many of my chapters but I must get the story rolling again, the formula of my writing is action and adventure with bits of romance to spice the story up. _

_Meaning the relationship between Naruto and Ino is not the main focus of the story but it's still there, if you want to read a story that focuses entirely on romance please read something less creative and more generic. _

_And if you like my story please do continue to read and review because I will of course continue to write, take it easy and enjoy the new chapter. - DemonicLove555)_

**Chapter 14: Hot Spring Lust **

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's/Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto smiled at his luck as he created an all-too-familiar hand symbol as he called out: "Ego Clone Jutsu!"

Three separate replications of Naruto appeared from the darkness each holding a different variation of Naruto's original form.

Bloodlust Naruto wore an expression of curiosity and resentment while light Naruto stood against a tree with his eyes clothes and his arms crossed, his facial expression reflected balance and neutrality.

The last replication of Naruto took the form of a demon, blood red slits replaced his usual azure orbs that usually rested in his eyes and his fingers and teeth were replaced with deadly looking sets of razor sharp fangs and claws, on his back were two powerful and demonic looking wings, he opened his eyes slowly and stared at his combine ego in curiosity and waited for whatever reason him and the rest of his Ego Clones were called out.

Naruto turned to the three separate manifestations of his Ego with a sly grin on his face as he said: "Time to start working on a new technique…" A similar grin appeared on Light Naruto's Face and a pair of malicious and sinister grins appeared on Bloodlust Naruto and Demon Naruto's Facial expressions as they all thought in unison: "This is going to be fun…"

* * *

Ino sighed as she and her team were heading home from another easily completed C-Rank mission, the mission was a surveillance and information gathering mission that happened to fall into her specialty when it came to her clan's basic signature technique, the spirit transfer Jutsu. Her teammates protected her body as she infiltrated and obtained information from a seemingly local military institution but after further investigation she discovered they were doing forbidden experiments to created genetically altered Shinobi for future use in combat, almost like living expendable Ninja Tools because you couldn't necessarily call them human. The research of this advanced stuff would of course take decades to complete so the information they deliver will probably be given to ANBU Black Ops in order to sabotage the project and eliminate anyone with information about it or connected to the project in anyway. Or at least that was how Ino looked at it. 

They avoided combat at all costs and Asuma had already sent a carrier bird with the information they had discovered so all that was left was to release the technique and head home.

They were about five hours away from Konoha and she couldn't stop thinking about Naruto the entire time…

That one kiss whether she openly admitted it or not was everything to her, from that alone she could feel his entire life of sadness and emptiness he spoke of, and an overwhelming sense longing for happiness…

She had no idea how bad he needed someone to be there for him…

Even someone as strong as him had a gentle and romantic side… If even for just a moment she wanted to give him that comfort…

She couldn't bear to be away from Naruto for too long… _Was this what Love felt like? _

Ino thought all this to herself quietly as her and the rest of her ninja squad jumped from tree branch to tree branch, onward to their home village.

* * *

Naruto had used so much energy mastering his new technique he could hardly stand. His body was shaking and aching all over and his entire body was drenched in sweat… 

He had no idea how powerful his Ego Clones were in attack formations and combinations, it was like Naruto was his own small army, and each one of his Ego Clones could mold their own sources of chakra and create each one of their own armies of Shadow Clones in sync which in theory made Naruto his own Ninja Squad.

The possibilities were endless and every time he unlocked a new Ego Clone his power grew exponentially, Sasuke's Sharingan and Neji's Byakughan felt inferior and weak compared to his Uzaraghan and his Ego Clones. But he still realized he had a long way to go if he truly wanted to become Hokage…

Naruto smiled and dismissed his Ego clones as he walked towards the Konoha Hot Springs as he thought: _A bath sounds really good right now… I could use a break…_

And with those final thoughts Naruto went into the changing room, undressed and folded his clothes, and slipped into an empty bath as he said out loud: "Ah yeah that feels so great…" He flashed his trademark fox-like and leaned his head back as he drifted into a silent state of meditation.

* * *

He heard whispers and giggles of girls from behind a wall, with his enhanced sense of hearing he could head what they were saying… 

Girl #1: "Is that him?"

Girl #2: "Yeah that's him… Isn't he hot? I mean take a look between his legs…"

Girl #1: "Azura why are you so perverted? I mean I saw it but I didn't mean to…"

Girl #3 : "Girls quiet down I want to take a peek at that long dick of his… In fact I wouldn't mind doing more with it…"

Naruto blushed and pretended not to hear…

It was actually pretty hot to be thought of as hot enough to take a peek at but he didn't realize he had a "Long dick"…

I mean he didn't really look at other's guys so he had nothing to compare it to so he just assumed it was a normal size.

He smiled and opened his legs slightly as lied back and thought: "Hehe life sure is great…"

* * *

Ino had just gotten back from the mission and man was she exhausted, it was around ten at night, she pretty much dropped her stuff at home and went right to the hot springs to get some relaxation before going to bed… And hopefully she would see Naruto the next day… 

She walked through the front door of the springs and went into the changing room, she quickly undressed and went outside and slipped into the nearest hot spring, the looked up and noticed a small group of women peeking at a male through the fence she smiled seductively and decided to join them as she thought: _If even girls are peeking at him he must be hot…_

She got closer and when she realized it was Naruto she was blushing like crazy as she eyed him up and down, he was eye candy to the girls around her but she and Naruto were something more… Ino grinned seductively as she mentally formed of plan of overwhelming erotic proportions…

* * *

Naruto sighed and felt hot enough to the point where he was about to get out, he rose out of the water and he turned to see the fully unclothed figure of Ino, her eyes locked on his, she grinned and winked as she said seductively: "Where you going Naruto-kun?"

* * *

A/N: Yes before you ask the next chapter will be a Lemon, I decided I'd do one sex scene and get it over with, I'm going to try and do it as romanticially as possibly but we all know how graphic my writing can be. Anyway I'm working all week so the next chapter will probably be up within the next week/weekend, **_Review_** If you care!Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	15. Ch 15: The Village Hidden in Shadows

(Warning: The Following chapter is rated M for sexual content so if you don't want to read that kind of writing skip the first one and a half pages, with that being said please enjoy the new and long awaited chapter.)

**Chapter 15: The Village hidden in Shadows.**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's/Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Ino immediately performed a clan technique her mother had taught her and created a barrier that nobody could see or hear through but above all it physically prevented anybody from entering the barrier, giving her and Naruto plenty of alone time...

Naruto stared at Ino eying her body and their heavenly features up and down slowly purely out of instinct, before he could react she threw herself into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Due to the intensity of the moment he couldn't help but kiss Ino deeply with a fiery passion. She grinned seductively and pulled away into the hot water of the bath as she motioned him to join her.

He immediately understood and nodded with a blush on his face as he followed Ino into the depths of the hot spring water. She winked and straddled his lap, grinding against him underneath the water as she leaned in and kissed Naruto again, sliding her tongue into his mouth as they began to make out, massaging the tips of their tongues together in a fiery passion.

Ino slid off Naruto's lap and rubbed his inner thigh as she got down to her knees, Naruto looked down questionably and blushed as she wrapped her fingertips around his dick and began to feel and squeeze it, rubbing up and down slowly. Naruto moaned and leaned his head back as his dick grew hard in Ino's loving and capable hands. He looked down at her and she looked up and smiled after observing his facial expression.

She took a breath and dove her head underwater between his legs. Naruto looked down in shock and asked: "Ino what are you-?" He was cut off however as he felt his entire length slide into Ino's mouth. Naruto moaned hard as Ino bobbed her head up and down in his lap, Naruto was simply amazed at how long this girl could hold her breath underwater but couldn't think too much of it due to how heavenly what she was doing felt...

She slid her mouth off of Naruto's dick slowly and surfaces the hot spring water as she positioned herself over Naruto and slid him into her. She moaned as she began to move up and down, riding him. Naruto rose his head up to her luscious breasts and began to suck on them hungrily and tenderly, she moaned as she rotated her hips, sliding up and down in his lap.

Naruto moaned as he said: "Ino I'm gonna -" She slid off of his lap just in time as he erupted his seed all over the spot Ino had been a moment earlier. Ino swam over to him and kissed him on the cheek as she said: "Naruto remember when you said there's no point in lust without love?"

Naruto nodded in response. Ino grinned and said: "Well Naruto the thing is..." She looked away for a moment and bit down on her lip as a blush covered her face and she said: "I Love you Naruto, I've honestly never felt this way for anyone other than you... It took a while for me to understand it myself but I love you Naruto truly and deeply."

Naruto was staring at her wide eyed in realization. After a moment Ino got annoyed and said angrily: "Well say something! Girl's shouldn't be the ones to confess their love anyway so at least respond!" Naruto grinned and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply yet gently. They pulled away from the kiss slowly. Ino grinned slyly and asked: "Does that mean you love me too or did you want me to stop talking?" Naruto flashed his trademark fox like grin as he replied: "Both."

* * *

Naruto and Ino were walking away from the hot springs together fully dressed and Naruto wore a blush on his face the entire time. Ino saw this and grinned as she held his hand and walked with him into the village. Naruto smiled and asked: "Does this mean we're together?" Ino nodded and smiled at him as she said: "I'd want to be with you and nobody else." Naruto gave Ino a genuine smile and said: "Those words mean the world to me Ino. Believe it." Ino smiled and rested her head and Naruto's shoulder as they walked together as she thought: _You and me both Naruto..._

Naruto and Ino were walking to Naruto's apartment, Naruto opened the door and Kakashi was standing in his room, he turned around and looked at Naruto and Ino and said: "Good both of you are here, I guess that'll make things easier for me." Naruto and Ino wore expressions of confusion on their faces but before either of them could say a work Kakashi cut them to it as he said: "Tsunade has a mission for you two, you are to go to her immediately." And with those words Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto turned and met eye contact with Ino, they both nodded in confirmation and set off toward Tsunade's Office.

* * *

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and sipped her sake as she waited for Naruto and Ino, the information relating to this mission was quite disturbing, apparently a long forgotten hidden village has been revived by the Akatsuki and they have been using their tracker ninja to locate Jinchuuriki throughout different countries. 

They've already extracted seven of the Nine Bijuu or more commonly known as the Tailed Demons of Hell. From the patterns in the Akatsuki's actions they need to extract the Bijuu from their respective Jinchuuriki in the order of the number of tails they possess from lowest to highighest, meaning after the Akatsuki have obtained the Eight Tailed Demon, Naruto would be the last on their list... The Hokage's thoughts were cut off however as an audible knock was heard from the outside of her office door. Tsunade meditated for a moment to clear her thoughts and her worried facial expression as she replied:

"Come in."

Her office door opened and Ino and Naruto emerged from the doorway. Naruto grinned wide and walked into Tsunade's office with Ino alongside him. He looked up at Tsunade and said: "Hey what's up Tsunade?"

Tsunade's Facial expression became serious as she said: "You're looking well Naruto... Tell me have you made some progress in your clan's techniques?"

Naruto nodded his head as he said: "I've achieved the Second Level of my clan's Doujutsu and I can call upon the power of three Ego Clones and either have them take over my own body or I can create extremely powerful shadow clones for them to use as vessels, I call this technique my Ego Clone Jutsu! The possibilities are endless!"

Tsunade smiled at this and said: "That's good to hear, how about you Ino? Are you well?" Ino smiled and nodded as she replied: "I'm feeling great Lady Hokage, thank you for asking."

Tsunade grinned wide and said: "So how have things been between you two?" Naruto blushed and looked away as he said: "What do you mean Tsunade?" Ino was blushing as well but didn't say a word as her eyes drifted to her feet.

Tsunade grinned even wider as she said: "I see well I hope things work out for you two... "

"On another note I have a mission for you two..."

* * *

A/N: Well I got that sex scene out of the way and I set up the scenario for the next chapter, anyway this should be a rejoicing moment for all Naruto/Ino fans, Naruto and Ino are finally together and they slept together for the first time, later in the story I may imply they continued to sleep together but I will never again graphically describe the scene. Anyway took me a few days to finish this, **_REVIEW_** if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	16. Ch 16: Encounter

**Chapter 16: Encounter **

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's/Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto and Ino jumped from tree branch to tree branch with ease as they continued their mission, they were ordered to investigate an ally base that was taken over by the Akatsuki.

ANBU BLACK OPS reports suggest the facility is being used for illegal experiments of an unnatural source. Since Naruto was a Jinchuuriki it proved a risk to send him out on the battlefield but ever since his clan's training he's been able to do more than watch his own back.

And Tsunade knew this because she of course knew Naruto's parents, Minato and Kushina and the inhuman power of their Clan's bloodline Limit when fully awakened...

They stopped and gazed down through the trees as a military facility came into view. Ino took a pair of binoculars out of her pocket and gazed through them as she said:

"There are four Shinobi on guard and two on patrol around that building, based on this we can assume whatever they are ordered to protect must be very important, valuable, or dangerous."

Naruto nodded and made a quick hand sign as a small army of shadow clones appeared next to him, he motioned them to huddle as he whispered:

"Alright I know this isn't usually our style but we need a surveillance mission to be done discreetly without detection. So what I want you guys to do is sneak up on those guys guarding that building and take them out one by one quickly so they don't have time to report to their superiors."

All the shadow clones all nodded in understanding as they vanished, splitting in seven different directions. Naruto pulled out a pair of his own binoculars and gazed through them with a grin on his face as he witnessed all of the enemy guards taken out one by one without detection or defeat. As soon as all the guards were taken out Naruto dismissed all of his clones and Naruto and Ino sat off toward the Akatsuki Military Complex.

* * *

Naruto and Ino moved into the complex as swiftly as their bodies would allow them. Naruto made three shadow clones to watch their backs just to be safe as they entered the complex. Naruto and Ino took a look around and the facility was completely empty. A dark look appeared on Naruto's face and his eyes widened in shock. Ino saw this and asked: 

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto jumped into Ino, knocking her to the ground as he said: "Ino watch out!" A Barrage of Kunai missed the two shinobi by a fraction of an inch as Naruto rose up from the ground and called out: "Show yourselves you cowards!"

A dark laughter erupted from the darkness and two figures emerged, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of the seven swordsman of the mist

Itachi pulled a night black katana from it's sheath and Kisame brought down his sword over his shoulder as he yelled:

"Prepare yourself Jinchuuriki!"

Ino who was horrified by this display of power closed her eyes and meditated for a moment as she gathered her resolve to help Naruto in anyway she could.

Ino gained some distance and began to launch barrages of Kunai at their enemies whenever she saw an opening which didn't hurt Naruto or direct it when he's in the line of fire.

Itachi threw three Kunai and a barrage of Shuriken in her direction as he said: "Die you annoying insect!"

Naruto closed his eyes and split all of his ego's into shadow clones and had light Naruto deflect Itachi's weapons with his sword as Naruto, Bloodlust Naruto, and Kyubi Naruto stood with their sword's unsheathed and ready for combat.

Naruto and Itachi glared at each other with blood lust in their eyes and disappeared in blinding flashes of light, the sound of clashing metal ringing in the air around them. Ino rolled explosive tags around her Kunai and launched a barrage of explosive Kunai in Kisame's direction. Kisame deflected her Kunai with his blade not realizing his mistake until after it was too late.

There were several simultanious explosions and the form of Kisame went flying through the air, a split second later his form was replaced with a log. Ino scanned her surroundings as she thought: _Damn a replacement! Where did he go?!_

Kisame appeared behind Ino and whispered in her ear in a dark, malicious, and sinister voice: "Looking for someone?" Ino's eyes widened in fear and delayed reaction as an earsplitting scream erupted from her hiding spot. Naruto quickly gathered chakra in his legs and sprinted toward Ino.

Red chakra began to pour over Naruto's body and envelope it in a chakra cloak resembling a fox. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his speed and power trippled as he moved at a speed so fast to protect Ino to the untrained eye it would seem he had vanished.

Ino put her arms in front of her desperately to block herself from harm as Kisame raised his sword and slashed down as he said: "This is the end shinobi of the leaf!" Ino closed her eyes hard as she waited for her inevitable death, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and Naruto was standing in front of her with his blade blocking Kisame's blade. Kisame kept pushing forward to no avail as he thought: _Damn why can't I beat this kid?!_

Naruto narrowed his eyes and his whisker-like birthmarks grew darker and more defined, his fingernails wrapped around the handle of his blade grew into razor sharp claws, his teeth were replaced with deadly fangs and he began to growl as an animalistic influece seemed to take him over.

Naruto roared in rage as he concentrated his demonic chakra into his sword to activate the runes as he slashed his sword sideways, causing a wave of razor sharp crimson chakra to form and erupt from the tip of his blade.

Kisame laughed and slashed forward at Naruto's projected attack, absorbing the chakra based attack as he said: "My sword feeds off of chakra! You'll have to do better than that!"

Naruto took a deep breath and quickly performed a long series of hand signs as he said: "Uzumaki Style! Chakra lock release!"

The runes running down Naruto's blade glowed a bright red and Naruto's face turned blank for a moment as he entered the inner world of his clan's sword, Demon Naruto grinned maliciously as the lock on his seal faded and he said: "It's about time you released my full power, allow me to take over from here."

Naruto nodded as his demon counterpart walked into him, fusing with his body while Naruto's combine ego remained in a sleep-like state.

Naruto opened his eyes very suddenly and began to emit a chakra so destructive and Sinister Itachi and Kisame backed up a short distance as to not make the same mistake as last time. Demon Naruto grinned as two large demon wings sprouted from his shoulder blades and a Demon tail sprouted from his tail bone.

Naruto made a hand signal to his ego clones to tell them to protect Ino as he began to concentrate a sphere of spiraling black chakra in the palm of his hand. Ino watched with tears in her eyes as Naruto made a demonic transformation and began to glare at their enemies with more bloodlust and hatred than she had ever felt before.

Demon Naruto roared and a blood red chakra mixed with the black causing the sphere to almost double in size. Demon Naruto strained his body to it's limits as he concentrated and condenses the chakra ball into a smaller, compact sphere and began to charge at Itachi as he roared: "Demon Rasengan!"

There was an explosion of chakra and the force so powerful the forest around them was completely obliterated. The unconscious form of Itachi was on the ground with a wounded Kisame kneeling on the ground on one knee with his sword on the ground blade up, supporting him. Kisame spat blood on the ground as he thought: _Damn I underestimated the Nine Tailed Brat again! If I had not put my blade in front of me when I did I would have been dead, killed by a mere Genin the absurdity of the thought!_

Kisame began laughing darkly and grabbed Itachi's form as he took one last look at Naruto and said: "I underestimated you again Jinchuuriki but know this, even if we may not be able to kill you, more powerful enemies will take our place... Enjoy your life while it lasts..."

And with those words Kisame vanished. Naruto's face went blank again and his wings receded into his shoulders and the runes running down Naruto's blade returned to normal, Naruto sheathed his sword and dismissed his ego clones and ran in Ino's direction as he said: "Ino are you - ?" His face suddenly went blank and his eyes closed as he fell on the ground face first, the only thing he could remember before he lost consciousness was Ino running over to him and calling his name... Then only darkness...

* * *

A dark figure rose from it's throne and snapped his fingers three times then sat back down and waited. The figures emerged from the darkness and bowed down to the dark figure as they all said in unison: "What are your orders my lord?" A dark look appeared on the Lord's face as he said: "Your orders are to capture the Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf village. Under no circumstances are you to kill him." The three Assassins nodded in understanding as they disappeared in clouds of black smoke. The Dark Lord grinned maliciously as he thought: _Uzumaki Naruto... You and you alone can free me from this wretched curse and I won't rest until I am free..._

* * *

For a while Naruto felt cold but after what seemed like an eternity the coldness was replaced with a familiar warmth... Why do I feel so warm? Naruto slowly opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in a sleeping bag next to a campfire. He slowly rose from his bed as Ino's voice said behind him softly: "About time you woke up, how are you feeling?" 

Naruto turned his head around and immediately threw his arms around Ino as he said: "Forget me! Are you okay Ino?"

Ino sighed and smiled as she thought: _Always so selfless... Thinking of others before himself..._ She looked at Naruto and smiled sweelty as she said:

"I'm fine Naruto, you on the other hand have been sleeping for two days."

Naruto smiled and replied: "Sounds just like me.. Well I'm fine now when are we going to return?"

Ino looked at Naruto and replied:

"Tomorrow morning so just get some more sleep okay?"

Naruto smiled and said: "I've had two days of sleep, how about you take a rest now?" Ino nodded with a sly grin and lied down in his sleeping bag as he leaned against a tree on lookout duty. Naruto looked at Ino and asked:

"So Ino we sharing that sleeping bag or do you have another?"

Ino grinned and said: "We're sharing one.. I hope you don't mind..."

Naruto grinned slyly and looked up at the stars as he said: "Not at all Ino... Not at all..."

* * *

A/N: As requested I made this chapter longer than my last and I'm happy to say I didn't rush through it. In this chapter I had the mission that was coming up and the battle scene I had planned, I really like using Itachi and Kisame's characters but I may have to do some research on other Akatsuki members to use them in my story as well or I may just use my own original villans, anyway the story is moving along and I want to thank everybody who's supported me so far, to be honest I usually don't write stories this long without losing my vision on where the plot is headed so let's hope I don't get writer's block, reviews help me work through that just so you know, _**REVIEW**_ if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	17. Ch 17: Shinobi Of The Shadow

**Chapter 17: Shinobi Of The Shadow**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's/Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto and Ino were both awake and had their things packed already as Naruto smiled wide and said: "Alright Ino let's go." Ino looked at his determined face with an admiring grin of her own as she replied: "Sure."

Naruto and Ino began sprinting down a dirt road as they made their way back to the forests that surrounded the borders of the fire country. At their current pact the outskirts of the forests would come into view within half an hour. Ino began to breath heavily for a minute due to exhaustion. Naruto saw this and sighed as he thought:

_I forgot Ino doesn't have the amount of stamina I do… I also have the fox too… I should probably take a break for her sake._

Naruto stopped all of the sudden causing Ino to stop alongside him. Naruto turned to her with a wide smile as he said: "Hey Ino how about we take a break?"

Ino raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look as she replied sarcastically: "The inhuman stamina of the legendary Naruto Uzumaki failing? It must be a sign of the apocalypse. The next one will be when you stop eating ramen."

Naruto felt a little annoyed at the comment and even slightly insulted on the ramen comment but nonetheless he ignored it with a sigh as he said: "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Ino sighed and sat down, she smiled and met eye contact with Naruto as she said: "With the number-one hyperactive knucklehead ninja there always is."

* * *

Three Shinobi clad in all black jumped from tree branch to tree branch in pursuit of their target, according to their information from a reliable source two Shinobi of the leaf have been spotted at the border of the fire country and from the description they received the information matched their target perfectly. 

One of the three members took a good look at the photograph of their target. She grinned as she thought:

_Naruto Uzumaki huh… Good thing our orders are to capture and not kill him… He's pretty sexy… Hehe what I'd do to him…_

The female member put away the picture and sped up to meet her comrades. An older looking male Shinobi looked behind him and said:

"Narobi don't fall behind."

The female member named Narobi nodded and said:

"Sorry about that Hajuro I'll keep up."

The third member of the group who wore a dark cloak over his clothes glared at Narobi and said:

"If you waste any more of my time Narobi then you will die by my blade. Do you understand?"

The dark cloaked figure pulled out a long slender blade with runes carved into the sides of it. Narobi winced at the sight and dropped to her knees as soon as the bad memory passed and said:

"Forgive me Zero I was careless."

The one referred to as Zero sheathed his blade and looked forward and said: "Don't let it happen again."

And with those words the three Shinobi vanished into the proceeding darkness.

* * *

Naruto suddenly felt this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he turned to Ino and said: "Ino we have to hurry and get back to the village I have a bad feeling…" 

Ino nodded in agreement after scanning his concerned expression. She gave Naruto a concerned look of her own as she said: "I've had the same feeling we should be careful."

Naruto grinned and nodded as they began heading once again in the direction of their home village.

Naruto and Ino were running and a grin appeared on both of their faces as the forests of Konoha came into view.

They were about ten meters away from the border when a barrage of Kunai came raining down. Naruto and Ino immediately instinctively dodged the barrage and even deflected the knives with Kunai of their own.

Naruto made a quick hand sigh and made a small army of about forty shadow clones. Naruto made another shadow clone behind him and began charging up a rasengan in one hand while unsheathing his blade with the other. As his small army of shadow clones unsheathed their blades they all in unison rushed forward to meet their enemies.

* * *

The three Shinobi in all black smiled curiously at the sight before them as Narobi said: "So he really can use the shadow clone technique... This kid is something else..." 

Zero spat on the ground and said: "He's just another weakling. Let's take care of his clones and break his legs at the very least..."

The three Shinobi vanished as they moved in for close range combat. As they were moving toward their target Zero thought:

_I don't know why our Lord wants this mere child captured alive. Why orders assassins to perform a kidnaping? But regardless orders are orders._

* * *

The three shinobi of the darkness appeared in sync each with their own unique malicious grin spread across their faces, Narobi in one swift, graceful movement took out twenty shadow clones in the blink of an eye. 

Naruto immediately sensed this and performed a set of hand signs and said: "Uzaraghan!" Naruto's eyes glowed a deep neon green and the runes in his eyes began to spin wildly around the pupil.

Naruto scanned the surrounding area and could sense the trails of his enemy's chakra, normally when he used this technique he's see many colored trails of chakra but this time was different...

All the trails were an identical trail of sinister black chakra. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he thought: _Their chakra is like that Demon that tried to capture me!_

His thoughts were interrupted however as Narobi appeared behind him, she immediately unsheathed her blade and slashed her sword as she said: "You're mine!"

Ino looked over at Naruto in concern as she ran toward him yelling out: "Naruto!" Zero appeared behind her and swiftly knocked her out.

* * *

Naruto's face went blank for a split second and a barrier of chakra suspended Narobi's Blade in mid motion, Naruto's eyes turned a violent blood red and his bloodlust Ego took him over for a split second as the form of Naruto unsheathed his sword out of defense. 

Naruto and Narobi glared at each other as they moved into quick close combat, they each moved so fast to the untrained eye it would seem as if flashes of light were appearing all over the battlefield, the sound of clashing metal filling the air. The form of Naruto performed a long series of hand signs as he called out: "Uzumaki Style! Chakra seal release!"

An invisible chain of chakra appeared over Naruto's chest and quickly vanished, Naruto's eyes shot blood red and he roared as black and red chakra erupted from his body, Naruto vanished twice the speed he had been a moment earlier.

Narobi turned around and tried to put her blade up in self defense but failed miserably as she waited helplessly for the oncoming attack. Naruto glared at Narobi and held his blade in front of his eyes as he said:

"You're Mine!"

Naruto slashed his sword down to release a large amount of chakra all at once only to have Zero's blade deflect the attack, causing the chakra to backfire.

There was an explosion of chakra and the unconscious form of Naruto was lying in the ground. Narobi, Zero and Hajuro appeared in a triangle and all in unison performed a long series of hand signs as they all said in sync: "Shadow Style! Trinity Prison Jutsu!" Black chakra erupted from the three Shinobi's fingertips and formed a pyramid prison around Naruto's body. All three Shinobi made eye contact with one another and nodded as they disappeared.

Ino slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone and the enemy gone along with Naruto... A saddened expression filled Ino's face as she found her resolve and knew what she had to do. She stood up and began to race to Konoha with all of her might. As she was running she thought: _Hold on Naruto I'm going to get help..._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well there it is the long awaited installment in my latest fan fiction, Oh and just so we're clear Naruto is strong, in fact he's very strong in the Naruto world because the three Ninja that attacked him were Jounin Level and his attack power matched Narobi's power, Zero is stronger however, I just felt like Naruto was getting a little too strong but I'm already writing the next chapter and I have a great idea of what's going to happen next, I'm never going to run out of good ideas and this story is going to get much better and longer over a paced period of time trust me, _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	18. Ch 18: Secret of the Uzumaki Clan

**Chapter 18: Forbidden Doujutsu of the Uzumaki Clan, The eyes of the Demon.**

(Italics: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he endured a pounding headache. Naruto looked around and found himself in what appeared to be a large black pyramid. He looked confused as he thought:

Where am I?

Unexpectedly his question was answered none other than the entity that shared Naruto's body. Naruto closed his eyes and an annoyed expression filled his face as he said in his mind:

What do you want you stupid Fox?!

A Dark malicious laughter echoed in his mind and the fox said:

****

Feisty today aren't we kit? As to your question you lost your battle and the three Shinobi you were in combat with are using a Jutsu to imprison you and make it impossible for you to break their barrier.

Naruto grinned and stood up and began to run as he said: "Just watch me!"

Naruto ran right into the barrier and a surge of black electricity surged through his body and he fell backward ten feet backwards back to the very place he had been a few moments earlier.

Naruto struggled to get up as a familiar malicious laughter echoed in the back of his mind as the fox dragged him into his internal world.

He stood in front of the Fourth Hokage's Seal as the Fox glared through the giant bars at Naruto and said:

****

See I told you Kit. There's no way out but then again we may be able to use this to our advantage...

Naruto didn't know what told him to listen to the fox but he listened to his gut intuition and said in his mind: _Go on._

You see within this darkness you can perfect your family's forbidden Doujutsu... More commonly known as the eyes of hell, or as you would call it level three of your family's Doujutsu...

With your eyes you could strike fear in the hearts of the darkest and malicious beings in this realm, your power would escalate beyond anything you could ever dream but the eyes are forbidden for a reason...

There's a price for them... This special eye technique that comes once every few generations usually flows through the veins of all other's in your clan, their bodies just weren't strong enough to endure the power of the Ego Jutsu and the Doujutsu without going insane, but you kit may just be the one to inherit this technique but you will be required to pay a price...

Naruto looked up at the fox and asked: "And what exactly is this price?"

The Kyubi laughed dark and maliciously as he said:

**_Not much you just have to do me a little favor later on... Let's just say I'm having you run me an errand to pick something I left behind many years ago..._**

Naruto was a bit skeptical with the fox's story and knew quite well that fox's were masters of trickery and deception.

This "errand" to a demon to him obviously was a life threatening situation and the "item" he needed to pick up wherever the fox wants him to go is probably dangerous or powerful... Or both...

Naruto nodded and said: "I agree."

The Demon Fox laughed darkly and said:

**_Very well I will grant you my eyes along with more of my chakra... May you put them to good use... _**

Naruto was suddenly snapped out of his inner world as a pain shot through his eyelids. He screamed in agony and pain as he held his hands over his eye sockets tightly screaming:

"It burns!"

And with those words Naruto collapsed on the ground unconscious.

****

The enemy has thought they have won but if you can obtain these eyes you can break out of this prison before they can deliver you to wherever they are planning to take you... Assuming he survives.. And he will... That is with me healing him...

* * *

Ino ran as fast as she could, she panted and smiled in relief as the gates of Konoha came into view. 

She ran as fast as she could and was greeted by the gate guards. The approached her and said: "Hey Ino back from your mission?"

Ino had tears in her eyes and looked away as she said:

"Please get me Lady Hokage... Naruto had been abducted!"

* * *

Tsunade slammed her fists into her table causing it to break, a look of anger and disbelief covering the Hokage's face, she stood up and took a deep breath to relax, she snapped her fingers and five ANBU appeared in her office, she looked at the leader of the particular squad and said:

"Your orders are to locate and rescue Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sure most of you know why, this is an S-RANK Mission no screw ups."

The ANBU all bowed down and in unison said: "Yes Lady Hokage."

And with those words the ANBU vanished.

* * *

Naruto stood up trying to focus but every time he tried to open his eyes it would feel as if his eyes were on fire. He sat down and out his hands together and began to draw chakra, without warning a surge of red chakra shot out from his chakra stream right into his eyes, forcing them open. 

As soon as his eyes were forced open pain shot through his entire body, after a minute the pain eventually went away. The red chakra receded into his body and he immediately began to notice the enhancements in his body.

His attack power and speed had almost doubled if not tripled.

But most of all his eyes gave him enhanced reflexes and instincts that allowed him to react to attack's much quicker than any normal human being.

Naruto grinned and flexed his hand as he said: "This Power... I like it!"

* * *

Narobi, Hajuro, and Zero were all moving in sync in a trinity formation, each holding the barrier up with one of their hands. Narobi looked up at Hajuro and said: "He's been awfully quiet I wonder if he's ok-" She was cut off as Naruto roared: "Demon Rasengan!"

There was a giant explosion and Naruto vanished through the opening of the barrier. Zero looked at the failed Jutsu in disbelief as he said: "Impossible..."

A voice appeared above the Trio: "Hey!"

Zero, Narobi, and Hajuro all looked up and saw Naruto on a cliff side glaring down on them.

Naruto looked down upon his jailers with rage as he roared: "Don't ever Underestimate me!"

* * *

A/N: Well I guess you guys are right Naruto has already proven himself to be the best and with this chapter I've made him even greater. Oh here's a quick explanation of his Doujutsu: 

Level 1: Deflecting and reversing the effects of offensive Genjutsu.

Level 2: Creation of a barrier around the user that suspends enemy movement leaving them vulnerable to attack.

Level 3: Forbidden Clan Doujutsu, the only way to obtain the eyes is to make a deal with a Demon to borrow the power of his eyes.

Anyway I hope you guys like reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it, two chapters in two days I truly am the greatest Mw ha ha ha. Just kidding, peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	19. Ch 19: Zero! A Demon's True Rival

**Chapter 19: Naruto Vs. Zero: A Demon's True Rival**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto vanished from the spot he had been on the cliff a moment earlier and in one swift, graceful movement appeared behind Narobi and silently slid his blade out of his sheath and quickly stabbed her, aiming for a non vital organ out of mercy. Defeating her without causing anything more than a minor wound.

Hajuro roared in anger and began to draw a large amount of that sinister black chakra from before. Zero got back a good distance and yelled:

"Hajuro calm down do you plan on using THAT technique here!? Think about your options!"

Hajuro roared: "Shut up!"

But before he could complete his attack Naruto opened his eyes and glared at his enemy, the ferocious eyes of a beast from hell staring him right in the face, he stared at his eyes and felt as if he were frozen in place looking into the eyes of a demon...

Naruto's Bloodlust Ego Clone appeared behind Hajuro and quickly slashed him in half with his blade. Hajuro's butchered body fell to the ground lifeless. His facial expression permanently reflecting absolute terror.

Zero drew his blade and began to draw the chakra into his blade. His eyes glowed red and he glared at Naruto and charged at him as he roared:

"Impossible! Even with how weak Hajuro was compared to me he was more than enough to take care of a pathetic little punk like you!"

Zero and Naruto glared at each other and each vanished.

There were blinding flashes of light and discharges of chakra dispersing into sparks as their close-range battle display lit up the battlefield.

Pretty soon Bloodlust Naruto and Naruto were both engaged in combat with the same enemy, Bloodlust Naruto kept Zero occupied for a moment as Naruto drew chakra and made a quick hand sign as he called out:

"Ego Clone Jutsu!"

Light Naruto, Kyubi Naruto, and Demon Naruto manifested in a cloud of white smoke and immediately drew their swords.

Zero Vanished and appeared on the cliff side Naruto had been at the beginning of the fight and smirked as he said: "Six against one is hardly fair in my opinion.. How about we even the Odds?! Darkness Clone Jutsu!"

Five replications of Zero emerged from the darkness and each drew their blades as Naruto and each of his Ego's battled one on one.

* * *

Shizune ran frantically and quickly bursted into the Hokage's office with fear reflected on her face as she said: "Lady Hokage! It's horrible!" 

Tsunade eyed her partner with a serious and curious expression and asked: "What is it Shizune?"

Shizune caught her breath and quickly replied: "It's Ino, she left the village to go after Naruto."

Tsunade stared into space for a moment as she thought what negative consequence could occur due to Ino's actions. Tsunade sighed as she thought:

_Young love certainly is something I'll say that much... But will it be enough to save Naruto from enemies that could even subdue him? Due to Naruto's increase in power his level of skill reflects that of one of the Elite ANBU Black Ops... Will Ino be able to pull it off?_

Shizune looked at Tsunade curiously and asked:

"What are your orders Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded and said: "I want you to gather a team of the most talented Chunin and Genin you can find to intercept and Rescue Ino Yamanaka."

Shizune nodded and replied: "At once Lady Hokage."

And with those words Shizune vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

Tsunade kept staring off into space as she thought: _Ino you fool..._

* * *

Naruto and his Ego Clones were fighting on par with Zero and his Darkness Clones. Both sides were panting from exhaustion, Naruto and Zero glared at each other, each running out of their own chakra supply. 

Naruto's Ego Clones all vanished along with Zero's Darkness Clones. Naruto smirked and said: "You're out of chakra."

Zero glared at him with almost pure hatred reflected in his eyes as he replied: "So are you."

Naruto grinned mischievously and made the hand sign to draw out chakra as he said: "In my case.. Not quite yet."

Naruto made a battle cry similar to an almost animalistic roar as red chakra erupted from the seal on his stomach.

Naruto made a louder roar as all the red chakra that escaped the seal seem to concentrate into the chakra canal behind his eye sockets.

Naruto opened his demonic eyes and narrowed them as red chakra enveloped his body in the form of a fox. Naruto's teeth sharpen and extend into fangs as his hands transform into powerful claws featuring razor sharp claws.

Zero backed up and looked at Naruto intensely as he thought:

_What exactly is this kid? Is he a demon? And what is with that red chakra?! Or is it even chakra at all?!_

Zero couldn't believe his luck, here he was about to be killed by this demon kid who on the outside looked nothing like this demon staring him in the eyes.

Naruto and Zero both turned as they sensed another presence enter the battlefield. The form of Ino emerged from the distance yelling: "Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes went wide out of fear and he turned to see Zero speed off in her direction. Naruto sped off to intercept him as he roared: "Don't you dare touch her! I'll Kill you!"

Zero performed a quick series of hand signs and his body seemed to disappear into his own shadow as it sped toward Ino's body.

The Shadow made contact and Ino's facial expression was immediately wiped blank, a moment later a dark and malicious laughter erupted from the form of Ino.

The form of Ino grinned darkly and held a knife to her neck as Zero spoke through her and said:

"Listen up Uzumaki this is how things are going to go. Either you attack me now and I kill the woman you love, or you obey my master's wishes and come with me and I let her live."

Naruto stood in front of Ino and said: "Ino wake up! Don't let him control you like that!"

_Naruto...? Naruto is that you? Ino slowly opened her eyes and felt like she was drifting through an ocean, suspended in mid motion. _

Ino struggled to open her eyes as she thought: _I'm awake Naruto, I'm here!_

Ino's other hand loosened the grip Zero had on the knife causing him to jump back in surprise as he thought: _Impossible how can she still be able to move?!_

Naruto vanished and quickly knocked out Ino's body as he said: "Ino forgive me..." The Shadow of Zero ejected from Ino's body and manifested back into his worn out body. And with that final action Naruto picked Ino up and vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

Zero struggled to get up and walked over to Narobi and picked her body up and slung it over her shoulder, he took a one last look at Hajuro's body and incinerated it with a black flame that erupted from his mouth to leave no evidence of Hajuro's village of origin before he sped off toward his master's Hideout.

Zero took one last look over his shoulder as he thought: _You will pay for this Naruto Uzumaki... You will pay..._

_

* * *

_A/N: Well Three Chapters in four days is pretty impressive if I don't say so myself. Basically he knocked Narobi unconscious out of Mercy. Killed Hajuro Mercilessly and fought on par with Zero one of the strongest characters in my story. Zero's much more powerful of an opponent than Sasuke in my opinion. But maybe not to you guys because I haven't revealed too much about his character yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555 (Completed March 1st at 1:28 a.m.)

* * *


	20. Ch 20: Return to Konoha!

**Chapter 20: Return to Konoha!**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Naruto carried Ino on his back and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, his eyes constantly watching his surroundings in case of enemies.

"Naruto?" Ino whispered weakly.

"What is it Ino?" Tears began to stream down Ino's cheeks and she pressed her face against Naruto's back as she said:

"I'm so sorry I was such a burden to you Naruto... I could have gotten myself and you killed... I want to get stronger...

Strong enough to protect you and fight by your side... I want to protect you too... I know I'm precious to you, but I want you to know you're just as precious to me as I am to you..."

Naruto's battle worn expression shifted to a more peaceful expression as he replied:

"Ino... You have no idea how much those words mean to me..."

* * *

A Four Man ANBU Squad jumped from tree branch to tree branch scanning their surroundings for their targets. They all stopped and the leader made a hand sign to his team causing all the other members to nod in understanding as all members split up in four different directions.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to feel drained and relying on nothing but Kyubi's chakra was taking a toll on his body. His eyes now had the power of hell and it was a very powerful weapon to use but the setback is that it uses ridiculously large quantities of chakra to use so a human being possessing such power is completely unheard of. 

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sleeping form of Ino he was carrying on his back, her face buried into his back and her arms around his chest. Naruto's smiled and kept going as he thought: _Not yet... I have to keep going not for just my sake... But for Ino's too._

_

* * *

_

Naruto had been jumping from tree branch to tree branch for at least another hour and knew Konoha couldn't be too far away, suddenly his body became alert as he sensed four powerful chakra pressures heading his direction.

His body was exhausted of both physical endurance and chakra and had no means of fighting four powerful opponents.

Naruto looked around him as he thought: _Shit! What do I do?!_

Before he had time to further process his thoughts however the shinobi had appeared around him, surrounding him. Naruto couldn't see his opponents well in the dark and started to unsheathed his blade.

The Shinobi he was looking at rose his hand and said: "Uzumaki Naruto put away your blade, we are the ANBU Black Ops and we have been ordered to retrieve you and escort you back to the village."

Naruto sighed and replied: "Thank God... Alright let's go ahead and get moving I need one of you guys to carry this girl she's in weak condition. Don't worry about me though I can take care of myself."

One of the Anbu took Ino from his back gently as to not wake her up. The ANBU Leader looked around and asked: "Everyone ready?" The rest of the ANBU squad and Naruto nodded in confirmation as he said: "Alright Let's go." And with those words Naruto and the ANBU vanished.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and poured herself another glass of Sake as the file containing the mission Naruto and Ino were on lay open on her desk, the bottle of Sake next to it. She was growing impatient it usually didn't require this much time for the ANBU to complete such an easy task. She sipped from her Sake glass with a sigh as she looked out the window into the sky, she noticed the moon and said: 

"The Moon's almost full..."

Just as she was finishing her glass there was an audible knock from the outside of her office door. Tsunade used a quick Genjutsu to hide the Sake Glass and Bottle, a moment later she

called out: "Come in."

Tsunade's office door opened and Shizune quickly emerged from the doorway with a smile as she said: "Lady Tsunade The ANBU Squad you sent out, Naruto and Ino have returned. They're being checked on as we speak."

Tsunade smiled and said: "That's great news. Would you like a drink with me before we check on Naruto and Ino Shizune?"

Shizune smiled and said: "As much as I hate to admit it a drink would be great about now."

Tsunade smiled at this and brought out another sake glass and dispelled the Genjutsu. She picked up the Sake Bottle and poured her and Shizune's glasses. Tsunade raised her glass and cheered: "To health."

Shizune nodded and raised her own glass as she repeated: "To Health."

* * *

Naruto smiled and sat up in the hospital bed he was situated in watching Ino sleep. Naruto smiled and thought: _She looks so peaceful..._

Ino's eyes began to open a little and she stirred as she struggled to open her eyes all the way. She succeeded and saw Naruto watching her and smiled as she asked playfully: "What are you looking at?"

Naruto grinned and gave Ino a wink as he replied: "You."

Naruto smiled and was about to continue when all of the sudden the door opened and Tsunade and Shizune emerged from the doorway.

Naruto smiled and said: "Hey Tsunade what's up?"

Shizune sighed as she thought: _Same old Naruto.. Talking so casually to the Hokage._

Tsunade cleared her throat and said: "Naruto what exactly happened?"

The widest grin the Hokage had ever seen appeared on the young Jinchuuriki's face as he replied: "Do I have one hell of a story for you..."

* * *

A/N: A bit short I know, it's more of a filler chapter please bare with me. Not much happened in this chapter but I did do some perspective switching and got Naruto and Ino back to the village safely, I have some crazy ideas I'm going to put into words in my next chapter and Ino's character is going to get stronger, I mean a lot stronger so far I've portrayed her as almost useless on the battlefield which is going to change. Anyway _**REVIEW **_if you care! 

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	21. Ch 21: Back in Konoha!

**(Hey All writing fans, I have also been nominated for Author of the year in the first ever Readers Choice Awards 2007, I humbly ask for the vote of all my writing fans. (To vote go to the profile of: ****Jesse Briceno****) Thanks! (03/11/08))**

**Chapter 21: Back in Konoha**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Tsunade was astonished at the young Jinchuuriki's story yet a bit skeptical at the same time for the power he spoke of seemed too powerful even for this world... But then again in the world of the Shinobi nothing is certain...

Tsunade smiled and said: "Naruto I have some great news for you... From your current level of abilities you have proven yourself more capable than a Genin, or Chunin. As of today you, Naruto Uzumaki are officially a Jounin Class. Congratulations."

Naruto wanted to rise out of bed and jump up and down in joy if his body would allow it. Tsunade then turned to Ino and said:

"Ino I feel as though you've been relying on your clan's Jutsu too much, as of today you are going into an intensive training period. Now believe me when I say that I'd love to train you myself but my duties as Hokage prevent me from choosing favorites over any student so all I can do is give you this..."

Tsunade fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out a training scroll and handed it to Ino.

Tsunade looked over at Ino and said:

"Ino in this scroll I have readied the training I gave Sakura in terms of my Taijutsu style and various medical ninja techniques, most of which I developed myself in my youth. As for your other training I have arranged for Tenten to train you in the art of swordsmanship and weapon summoning techniques. She was more than happy to share her knowledge and training with a good friend."

Ino who had planned on beginning some kind of training smiled at the Hokage's arrangements and immediately bowed her head as she responded: "Thank you Lady Hokage. I will study the scroll every night but I do have one question... When is Tenten going to train me?" Tsunade smiled and said:

"I have arranged your first training session with her this evening at five thirty in an old training a short walk away from Rosemary Park..."

"You can start your training as soon as you're released from the hospital."

Ino smiled and replied: "Thank you very much Lady Hokage."

* * *

Within three days Naruto and Ino were both released, as much as the lovers wanted to spend time together Ino had friends and family she wanted to see before she began her training. Ino smiled and planted a passionate kiss on her lover's lips before she ran off toward's her parents house. 

Naruto ran his fingertips over his lips and a grin appeared on the young Shinobi's face as he turned and began to walk towards Ichiraku's... Who knows maybe he'll run into Kakashi or Jiraiya...

* * *

Zero kneeled before his master and said: "...And that's what happened, forgive me my Lord..." 

The Dark Lord although enraged at his most skilled and powerful assassin, he could not hold blame on his failure, he too failed to capture the son of his accursed rival on his own...

If only his true power were restored... He meditated for a moment to clear his energy and facial expression and looked down upon Zero and said:

"Zero although your mission was a failure the blame rests not upon you but by me... And to atone for my sin I will take you on as my apprentice and make you into the greatest weapon this world has ever known..."

A Dark and Malicious grin appeared on Zero's face as he replied: "I'm liking the sound of that..."

* * *

Naruto smiled and walked into Ichiraku's and sat down casually in a seat in the back he normally never sat at. 

When he was a Genin Ichiraku's was just a simple stand but now the stand had evolved into somewhat more of a restaurant, they of course served many different varieties of ramen but during the morning there would be ramen with bits of egg in it for example.

Where as the dinner menu consisted of different meats, spices, and sauces mixed with the ramen or just by itself if you're not a ramen lover, why someone other than a ramen lover would eat at Ichiraku's Naruto would never know but he certainly enjoyed the new changes.

Naruto casually sat back in his seat and after a few minutes a familiar voice said from his right: "Hey there Naruto what can I get for you?"

Naruto smiled and said: "I'll have eight bowls of Miso Pork please."

Ayame smiled and said: "Coming up... In the meantime is there something else I can get for you?"

Ayame smiled seductively and leaned over the table a little bit so Naruto could see her cleavage.

Naruto blushed really hard but he had to do something while his head was in charge because the lower portion of his body had other plans on what to do with the situation...

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously as he said: "As much as I would love to take you up on your offer Ayame I'm sort of seeing someone."

Ayame stood back up and winked at him and said:

"I was just teasing you anyway, who's the lucky girl?"

Naruto smiled and blushed a little as he said: "Ino Yamanaka."

Ayame smiled and said:

"The girl from the flower shop? She's a real beauty Naruto congratulations, you'll have to tell me how that happened sometime, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go put your order in but knowing my father he probably already started on it, he call's it your 'usual'."

Naruto smiled as Ayame walked away as he thought: _Yeah I sure am lucky..._

Before Naruto even knew it the Ramen was in front of him, he ate that ramen so fast if there was a third party to witness his meal it would seem as if he didn't even eat it but inhaled it like the very air he breathes.

After a refreshing meal Naruto left the money on the table and decided to go for a walk. Feeling a little disappointed he still had not run into any of his friends.

Naruto smiled and thought: _Oh well might as well train! _

And with those finishing thoughts the young shinobi ran off toward the old team seven training grounds.

* * *

Ino had just gotten back from visiting her parents and teammates but still felt a bit bad for leaving Naruto and she knew that when her and Naruto were on their own full-time training schedules they would have very little time to see each other but you know what they say: "Absence makes the heart content."

* * *

A/N: As for Naruto being a Jounin for now the rank is merely a reflection of what he can do, he's actually more of a special Jounin / ANBU class at full power. I may have Naruto take on some students like Kakashi did for Team Seven. 

But the idea is overdone and sounds stupid so I'll probably not. Ino's character is going into some intensive training and after it's all said and done Naruto will be able to rely on her for support, she may not be as powerful as Naruto in terms of technique power but her Taijutsu skills and weapon skills will make her a powerful asset, but in the end she won't need Naruto to watch her back anymore.

Anyway I can still remember when this story was only five chapters long and I thank everyone supporting it thus far. _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	22. Ch 22: Ino's Transformation!

**Chapter 22: The Transformation of Ino Yamanaka**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech.)**

Ino rose out of bed in a drowsy daze, after a long hot shower Ino took the scroll Tsunade had given her and unrolled it over her table.

After about twenty minutes of studying the scroll led her to one conclusion, she was not fit to be a medical Ninja like Sakura although the Taijutsu Style Tsunade had explained in the scroll alone was a reason to carry it with her but Ino had a feeling Taijutsu and weapon summoning training with Tenten would be enough to sharpen her skills.

Ino put away the scroll and looked at her clock, it was barely Ten in the morning and her training with Tenten didn't begin until One Thirty so she decided a quick bath at the hot springs was in order.

And with those finishing thoughts the young Kunoichi went speeding off in the direction of the Konoha Hot Springs.

* * *

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead from his training session as he began to walk back to his apartment. Naruto smiled and reflected on the past events since he returned with Jiraiya from his four year training session and realized that in the short time he's been back a lot has happened, a few more minutes of travel and Naruto's apartment complex came into view.

Naruto walked up the stairs and began to fumble around in his pocket looking for his key, after a few minutes of frustration he finally finds it and opens his door.

He closes and locks his door behind him as he walked into the bathroom and began to run the hot water to heat the shower up, Naruto undressed and after a few minutes stepped into the shower.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as he felt the hot water run over every one of his sore muscles. After his relaxing shower Naruto quickly got dressed and began to heat some water up on his electric stove and searched his storage for a decent flavor of ramen.

After a few minutes of searching he found the BBQ Pork flavored kind and blessed the ramen gods there was a box left, after a few minutes the water was hot and Naruto poured the water into his cup, stirring the noodles with an annoyed expression on his face as he mumbled:

"Damn five minutes.. Isn't it enough to wait for the water to heat up?"

After a few long and stressful few minutes Naruto broke out a pair of chopsticks and began to inhale his favorite meal, he was interrupted however as an audible knock was sounded on Naruto's door, Naruto swallowed the bite of food he was eating and opened the door and came face to face with Kakashi, Naruto smiled and said:

"What's up Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled back and said: "Oh not too much Naruto, the Hokage sent me to come get you, she wants to see you."

* * *

Naruto walked up the long spiral staircase which led to Tsunade's Office, he stopped in front off the door and gave one audible knock.

He waited and when Tsunade's voice told him to enter he opened the door and walked inside, Tsunade was alone in her office and a smile appeared on the fifth Hokage's face as Naruto turned to her and asked:

"What's up Tsunade? You wanted to speak with me?" Tsunade kept the same smile on her face as she nodded her head and replied:

"Yes Naruto I have a mission for you, and because of your rank I can give you a B-Rank and the really good news is I can deploy you alone to complete the mission but it must be done as swiftly as possible, do you understand?"

Naruto nodded in response and nearly exploded from excitement but took a deep breath to recover himself as he looked at Tsunade with a determined look on his face and asked: "So what are the details of the mission?"

* * *

Ino sighed in relaxation as she soaked in the hot spring, after about ten minutes of silence the bath doors slid open and Sakura, and Tenten came out and slipped into the hot springs, Ino looked up and smiled and said:

"Hey Sakura, Tenten, how are you two?"

Tenten and Sakura smiled. Sakura turned her head to Ino and said: "We're fine Ino..."

Tenten grinned mischievously andasked: "So Ino I heard you and Naruto got together... Come Ino give us some dirt..."

Ino smirked at her friends curiosity and asked:

"Dirt huh? Just ask me and I'll answer you or I won't."

Tenten exchanged glances with Sakura and nodded as Tenten asked: "For one how is he in bed?"

Ino began to blushed slightly as the memory one their first night together played in her head, after careful consideration only one word came to mind and before she knew it she spoke it:

"Amazing."

* * *

Naruto jumped swiftly from tree branch to tree branch as he sped toward the direction of Suna, The Objective of his mission is to gather information on groups of bandits gathering on the outskirts of the desert that surrounded the village hidden within the sand of the Wind Country.

It seemed easy enough and if he got lucky he could beat up some Bandits too but seeing as how this mission requires the gathering of information his old direct approach wouldn't handle the situation very well.

Naruto was jumping from tree branch thinking to himself silently when all of the sudden it hit him, Naruto made a quick hand seal and split into his ego clones, as each of them jumped from tree branch to tree branch in sync Naruto said:

"Alright now our mission is to gather information on why bandits are gathering on the border of the Wind country, any bandits you encounter you have my permission to eliminate. Alright go!" And with those words Naruto and his Ego Clones split up in six different directions.

* * *

Ino left the hot springs with Tenten to go begin their training. They both walked out into a large open meadow. Tenten through down her backpack and pulled out various weapons and scrolls and grinned at Ino as she said: "Shall we begin?" Ino smiled and replied: "Yes, let's begin."

* * *

A/N: I'm probably not going to write in detail Ino's training but I will make references to her progress and demonstrations in her power but for now it's more like Level 2 Character development for her even if it's this far into the story, anyway I hoped you enjoyed my chapter, _**REVIEW**_ if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	23. Ch 23: Life Rolls on

**Chapter 23:****Life Rolls on...**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._**Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

Six Months Later...

Tsunade sat on her desk and looked through two files with a rare grin on her face as she went over the mission reports from Naruto from the last six months. 

In total Twenty-three missions were completed, thirteen of which were B rank, while the remaining ten were all very dangerous and important A Rank Missions.

Although Kakashi had been his partner on five out of ten of the A-Rank missions, but regardless his record was looking very good, if he kept this up he could be Hokage in a few years tops... 

She knew the moment she made Naruto an Jounin he would refuse anything lower than a B-Rank mission and considering his abilities who was she to refuse him?

With these finishing thoughts the Hokage turned her head and looked down on the training progress report Tenten had filled out for her, in the file Tenten said: 

"Ino's progression rate and mastery of the weapon summoning Jutsu are off the charts! She can now fight me on par with my very own techniques, also it seems she has incorporated your chakra enhanced strength Jutsu into her own Taijutsu style which balances her out as a close range fighter and long range fighter. From what I've seem about her Taijutsu style is she incorporates your chakra enhancement theory with a balance of speed, power, and defense. But when she combines the Taijutsu style with the Weapon Summoning Jutsu a potent, yet deadly combination is created. From what I can tell her training is completed, she is very confident in her abilities and will perform excellent on the battlefield." Signed: Tenten 

After reading both reports Tsunade was filled with a strange form of pride in knowing these two Shinobi could very well become some of the strongest of their generation. And also knowing she was allowed the privilege to witness history in the making brought her a strange sense of accomplishment.

Tsunade smiled softly to herself and poured herself a glass of Sake and proposed a toast as she looked out the window, her thoughts reflected on Naruto and Ino and she drained her glass right before she said: "To the next generation."

* * *

Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch with a wide grin on his face as he focused all his energy into returning to Konoha. 

For the past six months since Naruto's Promotion to Jounin Rank he's always been on a mission or training so he never got any chances to visit his lover Ino or any of his other friends for that matter. 

His excitement made him forget the delicate cargo he had slung over his shoulder, the person in bondage over his shoulder began to struggle which in turn caused Naruto to punch him in the gut as he muttered: "Quit struggling you're already captured anyway." 

Naruto performed a quick series of hand signs and said: "Chakra Weight Jutsu Release!" A Seal on Naruto's chest appeared and vanished, releasing the training restraints on Naruto's body. Naruto flashed a fox-like grin and said: "Alright Konoha here I come!"

And with those last words Naruto sped off toward Konoha at full speed.

* * *

Ino leaned against the training post, breathing heavily and absolutely drenched in sweat. Ino sighed and smiled as she said: "The baths it is!"

And with that happy thought in her mind the young Kunoichi went speeding off toward the Konoha Hot Springs.

As Ino was sprinting in the directions of the hot springs she began to think about Naruto, what he was doing right now, how he was doing, they had not seen each other in six months, although that was only about twenty four weeks it seemed like an eternity to Ino, and she even wondered if he felt the same way. 

But knowing him even if the first thing on his mind was her he'd be at Ichiraku's before he came looking for her. This thought caused Ino to smile to herself happily.

After a few short minutes of traveling Ino had finally arrived at the hot springs and she admitted after a long training session the hot springs were absolute heaven.

She sighed and leaned her head back as she said: "Yeah this is the life..."

For the past six months Ino had been training constantly to give Naruto her full support but more importantly she was redefining herself, improving her newly obtained abilities and proving herself. She was training so often now her friends would always joke and say his crazy training routines are rubbing off on her. Who knows maybe they're right. 

* * *

Naruto had arrived at the Gates of Konoha, he smiled and straightened his headband as he walked past the guard post into the village. Naruto was so excited to come back he wanted to go ahead and report to Tsunade and get it over with opposed to her having to send someone for him and then bitch at him. 

Naruto concentrated his chakra into his legs and with a burst of speed and chakra vanished and sped toward the Hokage Tower like a speeding orange bullet, Naruto came to a sudden halt which tore up some of the ground around him but he paid it no attention as he entered the Hokage's Tower and began to climb the spiral staircase.

* * *

Tsunade had finished half the bottle of Sake she had opened earlier and boy was she feeling it, nobody had came to disturb her in quite a few hours and she was glad, she knew she wasn't wasted but to say she wasn't a little drunk would be a lie. 

Almost as if on cue an audible knock is heard on the outside of Tsunade's office door.

Tsunade cleared her throat and said: "Come in."

The door opened and Naruto emerged from the doorway with the classic grin of his embedded into his facial expression, he waved his hand and said: 

"Hey Tsunade how's it going? I got my mission report done see?" 

Naruto smiled and held out a document in a hasty gesture. Tsunade looked at the report and smiled as she said: 

"Another A-Rank completed just like that. How long did it take you to find the A-Rank criminal in the Bingo Book let alone capture him?" 

Naruto scratched the back oh his head and smiled nervously as he said: 

"Well actually finding him was the hard part, it took me almost three weeks but it only took ten minutes to beat him into submission especially when I introduced him to my Ego Clones."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief and laughed a little as she said: "You're really set on this Hokage thing aren't you kid?"

Naruto nodded his head and said: "You know it." 

Tsunade laughed a little which caused Naruto to give Tsunade a confused look before she spoke again: 

"You know Hokage is such a big title and it's true you really have to be qualified for the job, some might even say privileged or destined but the most annoying part of the job is all this annoying paperwork..." 

Naruto grinned a little at Tsunade's usual complaint and replied: 

"That might be true however... It's a small price to pay to be given the Honor of protecting everything and everyone in this village I hold precious and fulfilling my life's dream." 

Tsunade smirked and looked out the window and peered down on the village as she replied: 

"Touche Uzumaki... Touche..."

* * *

Here is the long awaited installment in my greatest story ever. I did a time skip and have developed and powered up Ino's character immensely and I think I did a good job in this chapter, but you all know how much I love feedback from my readers, so if you care drop me a _**REVIEW**_ and let me know how I did, take it easy and thanks for reading. Peace! - DemonicLove555 

* * *


	24. Ch 24: Deal of the Demon Part 1

**Chapter 24:****Deal of the Demon ****Part 1**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._**Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

After Naruto and Tsunade finished catching up Naruto said his farewell and without a second thought leaped out her open office window. Naruto had a plan of what he wanted to do the only problem was he couldn't figure out what order he wanted to do them in. 

He wanted to see all of his friends, he wanted to eat at Ichiraku's, but above all he couldn't wait to see Ino again. Naruto in the last six months had no time between his missions besides the necessities, namely sleep and preparation for the mission so in reality he had not seen his lover nor any of the Rookie Nine in six months and isolation was starting to eat away at him

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted however as a Demonic Voice spoke in the back of his mind: 

_**My vessel the time has come for you to repay your debt to me... If not for my eyes you and that girl would have died or worse...**_

Naruto winced at the Demon's words and as much as he wanted to see all his loved ones and eat Ramen he owed this demon a great debt and made a deal, and his Shinobi way kept him bound to this because he never gave up or went back on his word. 

Naruto sighed and jumped down to the forest floor, sat down, leaned against a sturdy tree for support and began to meditate. 

He breathed deeply as he entered his inner world.

Naruto walked up to the enormous cage and looked up in the Kyubi's eyes and said:

"Alright I'm here now what do you need me to do?"

The fox snickered and narrowed his eyes as he gazed down upon his vessel and replied: 

_**You will travel deep into your subconscious and obtain a certain item of mine that the fourth Hokage stole from me and sealed it elsewhere in your body. You will notice the seal because it is one of your clan. Now get out of my sight and achieve your goal!**_

With those words a portal manifested out of the solid stone walls surrounding the Kyubi's imprisonment. The portal was a large circle and as Naruto passed through it he felt the sensation of not being able to breathe and forced under extreme pressure as he resurfaced on the other side. 

Naruto fell to his knees and gasped for air for a few moments before he got up, he looked around and his eyes widened in surprise as he said:

"What the hell-?"

* * *

Sakura was jumping from tree branch to tree branch looking exhausted as she returned home from one of Tsunade's extreme training sessions.

She panted and decided to drop down to the forest floor for a short break, she landed on the ground and dropped to her knees and sighed as she leaned against a tree very suddenly. 

This motion caused the other person leaning against the tree to fall over. 

Sakura jumped up in surprise with her Kunai in her hand but with further inspection she found the unconscious form of Naruto lying on the ground. 

She shook him and tried to wake him but nothing seemed to work. Out of panic of not knowing how to help him Sakura picked up Naruto's body and ran to Konoha hospital as she thought:

_Hold on Naruto..._

* * *

Naruto looked around and seemed to be in a dream world version of Konoha, the only part different was the fact that it was completely empty without a person in sight. 

Naruto quickly found his resolve and summoned his Ego clones and ordered them to split up and look for a place where the Fourth Hokage might have sealed the object the Kyubi spoke of. After twenty minutes of searching Naruto sighed and thought:

_Let's see if I was the Fourth Hokage where would I seal something I took from a demon?_

Naruto gazed up at the Hokage monuments and his eye rested on the Fourth Hokage's head as he said: 

"Hehe Bingo."

Naruto gathered chakra in his legs and sped up the Hokage Monument, looking around the face of the Fourth's head for some kind of sign of where the seal could be. 

Naruto sighed and gathered chakra into his eyes and opened them suddenly as he said: "Uzaraghan!"

The neon green orbs began to spiral around his pupil as the whites of his eyes turned a bright Magenta. 

Naruto scanned the monument and inside it was a small cavern. Naruto smashed his fist into the Hokage monument and grinned as he looked down on his prize and said: 

"Well, well what do we have here?" 

Naruto walked into the cavern and on a small altar was a scroll with a chakra lock sealing it shut. Naruto grinned and performed a quick few hand signs and said:

"Uzumaki style! Chakra lock release!" 

The lock of chakra disappeared in a bright blue light and vanished. Naruto walked up to the altar and picked up the scroll and opened it and took a look at it. 

Naruto grinned and rolled the scroll back up and began to head back toward the portal as he dismissed his Ego Clones as he thought:

_No wonder the Fourth Hokage sealed this away elsewhere..._

His thoughts were interrupted again however as a barrage of Kunai landed right in front of him. He looked around and a voice called out from behind him: 

"Hey what do you think you're doing!"

Naruto turned around to see this female warrior cloaked in a mask and all dark clothes charging at him with her blade in her hand, Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and intercepted and blocked her blows as he said teasingly: 

"You know you're pretty good."

She glared at him and said: "Put the scroll back now!"

Naruto who was still in the middle of blocking the her blade with his own looked at her in confusion and said: 

"Scroll? Oh you mean this?" 

Naruto held the scroll out in his hand and kept pulling his hand back every time she reached for it. She looked at him in frustration and said: 

"What are you planning to do with it then? Because if the Kyubi put you up to this you've been tricked."

Seriousness filled Naruto's facial expression as he asked: "What do you mean?"

She sighed and said: "Do you know what that scroll is?"

Naruto looked at her and said: "Wasn't it a family heirloom of his or something?"

She glared at him for his stupidity and said: 

"No you idiot! That's the summoning scroll for the Kyubi! If you give him that he'll release the seal and free himself!"

Naruto looked downat the ground and grinned as he said: 

"Thanks for telling me now I can have some persuasiveness over that stupid fox."

And with those words the form of Naruto the warrior had been fighting vanished in a cloud of white smoke as a orange blur passed through the gateway like a speeding bullet. The Gateway immediately closing itself behind him.

* * *

A/N: Yeah a crazy idea I had about Naruto's deal with the Kyubi, but also remember the deal word for word, he said he's bring him the object, he never said anything about giving it to him to use, in the next chapter Naruto is going to make a deal of his own...

As for that crazy inner dream world I will go into detail on that later.

Oh yeah and since Naruto's unconscious during all this his loved ones are going to think he's in a coma giving the story a light touch of pseudo drama. Anyway _**REVIEW **_if you care! 

Peace! - DemonicLove555 

* * *


	25. Ch 25: Deal of the Demon Part 2

**Chapter 25:****Deal of the Demon ****Part 2**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

Naruto shot out of the closing portal headfirst landing on the ground painfully in that fashion. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and slowly stood up as he gazed up at the Seal that contained the Nine Tailed Demon that resided within him. As if on cue two enormous demonic eyes appeared from within the darkness, the Fox glared at his vessel and said:

**Did you obtain the item Kit?**

Naruto nodded and held the summoning scroll in his hand causing a sinister smile to appear within the darkness, revealing endless rows of razor sharp fangs, each five times the size of a Human being.

The fox looked down and said:

**Very well kit your debt is repaid and the eyes I lent you are now yours to use.** **Now about that scroll...**

Naruto was the one to smile this time as he said:

"You're right Kyubi I promised to unseal and bring back the item of your request but nothing in the deal said anything about me having to actually give you the scroll..."

Naruto after ending this statement was in full expectation that the fox would be infuriated and start threatening him. But that was the strange part, it never came.

Naruto looked up at the Fox right before the great nine tailed demon of hell did something Naruto nor anyone in the Shinobi world would expect, he laughed.

The Kyubi grinned and started to laugh maliciously, after a moment his laughter died down as he looked down upon his vessel and said:

**How can I say this? You kind of remind me of when I was a kit... What I'm trying to say is I'm actually beginning to like you kit... **

**You see as much as I would like to escape the Summoning contract would only grant me momentary freedom, so in exchange for being able to summon me and my kind I only ask you allow me to wreak havoc and complete destruction, and we get to eat our enemies, it's boring in this dark cage... Do you agree to my terms?**

A dark grin appeared on Naruto's face as he said:

"I do agree but who's to say you won't stab me in the back so to speak?"

The fox who was once again impressed at seeing through his hidden intentions merely grinned and replied:

**Unlike most summoning contracts the Demon and the Human being sign the contract together, and once we sign something in demon blood it cannot be broken, a barrier of my own chakra shall shield you if I were to even want to attack you. Satisfied?**

Naruto nodded eagerly causing the demon to snicker as he said:

**Now about that contract...**

* * *

Ino sighed and sipped from her caffeinated beverage as she walked up the seemingly endless spiral staircase that went up the Hokage tower right to Tsunade's Office.

After what seemed like an eternity she had finally arrived at her destination, after taking a moment to compose herself she took a deep breath and knocked on the Hokage's office door.

After a moment of silence Tsunade's voice called out: "Come in.

The door opened and Ino emerged from the doorway carrying a pile of paperwork for the already overworked Hokage.

Tsunade sighed and sipped her own coffee as she looked at the paper work. Then back to Ino.

In rubbed her eyes and sipped on her coffee as she said:

"You called for me Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded and asked: "Ino tell me how is Naruto's condition?"

Ino being how sleepy she was took a moment for Tsunade's words to process, after a delayed reaction her eyes shot open and said:

"His condition?! Did something happen to him?!"

Tsunade was surprised at the young blond Kunoichi's reaction as she said: "You mean you didn't know? Naruto's in a coma."

Ino's eyes widened in surprise as she yelled: "WHAT!?"

* * *

Naruto watched as the Kyubi gently applied a glowing crimson liquid on the Demon's portion of the contract. Naruto nodded and bit down on his thumb and swirled it into his clan's symbol.

Naruto all of the sudden felt strangely warm, before he knew it he was surrounded by a light Layer of red chakra. The Kyubi smirked and walked back into his prison as he said:

**Think of that chakra armor as insurance, now hurry and find me an opponent to unleash my wrath upon...**

And with those words the great Kyubi no Kitsune returned to his prison,

Naruto smiled and held the scroll triumphantly as he closed his eyes and concentrated on regaining consciousness.

* * *

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes slowly and found he was in a hospital, as he looked around his only thoughts were: _Damn how long was I out?_

Just as he rose from his bed a sweet voice said from his left: "Naruto you're awake!"

Naruto turned and couldn't believe who it was as he said: "Ino? What am I doing in a hospital?"

Ino sighed and said: "Naruto I heard they said you were in a coma I was so worried."

Naruto stroked Ino's hair and held her close as he said:

"I'm alright Ino I must have just overdid it training."

He knew this statement was a lie but he didn't want Ino to worry about him but more importantly he couldn't tell Ino about the Kyubi... Not yet...

* * *

A/N: Hey everybody like it or not this is what I set up for the continuation of the story, It's more of a filler chapter and it's short I know but please bare with me. yes Naruto can summon the Kyubi and other's of his kind (Think Ninja hounds but demon foxes with like two or three tails.) Anyway _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	26. Ch 26: A Heroine's Resolve Part 1

**Chapter 26: A Heroine's Resolve! Part 1**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

Naruto sighed and pulled Ino closer to him and gave her a gentle kiss. Ino smiled and rested her head on his chest as she said: "I'm just glad you're alright..."

Naruto smiled and felt the summoning scroll next to him, hidden underneath his hospital blanket as he thought: _So am I Ino... So am I..._

Three hours later...

Naruto and Ino were walking to Naruto's apartment, Naruto was now dressed in some Shinobi gear that Kakashi had gotten him as a gift for making it to Jounin.

The blonde haired Jounin was now dressed in black ninja pants, a black Jounin vest with the leaf village symbol embedded into the metal plate underneath to block incoming projectile weapons if any got through his defense.

His head band rested on his forehead, keeping his long blonde locks out of his face. Besides the updates in appearance however there were some things about the young jinchuuriki that would never change.

Naruto eyed Ino with a mischievous looking grin, after a few moments Ino saw this and eyed her lover back with a curious expression as she asked: "What is it Naruto?"

The blonde Kunoichi appearance had also changed the couple months her and Naruto had been apart when she was training.

Her purple outfit although it remained the same the color had shifted to a night black low cut skirt, a black Kunoichi vest which she used to store concealed weapons in countless Kunai holders, black combat boots replacing her usual footwear.

But most importantly was the large weapon summoning scroll she held with her, Tenten and her father had made it for her as a gift for passing her clan's most powerful and difficult shinobi art.

Naruto kept the same smile as he asked:

"Can we get some Ichiraku's after we drop off my things at my place?" Ino sighed and rubbed her forehead as she eyed Naruto out of annoyance and said:

"You know we need to do something about this ramen addiction problem you have..."

Naruto flashed his trademark fox-like grin as he replied: "Not going to happen." Ino smiled and kept walking toward their designated destination as she thought:

_Same old Naruto..._

After Naruto and Ino had arrived and put down his things Ino was literally and immediately dragged all the way to the ramen stand Naruto was so fond of.

Naruto and Ino walked in and took a seat over in the corner. Not more than a few moments after they had sat down Ayame appeared from the back with a pen and pad in hand as she asked in a sweet voice:

"Hello there Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, what can I get you two today?"

* * *

After Naruto had his fill of his daily ramen consumption he and Ino had once again arrived at Naruto's apartment

Naruto pulled out his key and fitted into the lock, after the familiar click Naruto cracked his door open and held it open so Ino could enter, Ino grinned and winked at him as she playfully said:

"What a gentleman..."

Naruto entered his home after his lover, instinctively closing the door behind him and locking it out of habit. Naruto smiled and rubbed his stomach and said to himself:

"Man that was some good ramen..."

Naruto smiled and turned to Ino who was sitting on Naruto's couch in his living room and getting comfortable. He flashed his trademark fox-like grin and said:

"I'm going to take a quick shower I'll be right out alright?"

Ino grinned at him seductively before she nodded a moment earlier. Naruto proceeded to his bathroom and shut the door behind him, five minutes later Ino could hear the sound of running water from Naruto's living room.

Ino smiled and headed to the direction of her lover's shower, making sure to get that quality time she had longed for those lonely nights without him there...

* * *

Naruto sighed out of relief as the hot water from his shower ran over and relaxed his sore muscles, he smiled and leaned against the shower wall as he thought:

_Wow I should really take a short break from training, splitting my ego apart so often definitely took a toll on my mind, although my body was in perfect training condition my mind needs rest every once in a while..._

His thoughts were interrupted however as the bathroom door opened and quickly closed, Naruto immediately reacted out of concern and voiced out: "What is it Ino? Did something happen?"

Naruto's sliding shower door opened revealing the undressed from of Ino in all of her beauty, Naruto's face turned a shade of red that would put Hinata's face to absolute shame as he eyed his lover up and down.

Ino who was more than completely satisfied with Naruto's reaction answered his previous question as she said in a seductive voice:

"Yes Naruto something is wrong... We've been apart for far too long and we need to spend some more time together..."

Before Naruto even had time or a chance to react for that matter Ino had pinned him against the shower wall.

The sliding door was shut and Ino's lips were on his, they kissed each other's soft lips over and over again out of ecstasy.

Ino somehow managed to slide her tongue in Naruto's mouth in between the kisses but regardless the only way to describe the scene would be their tongue's declaring war on each other, violently fighting for dominance as their fingertips explored each other's exposed bodies.

After their much needed love session Naruto and Ino got out of the shower and dressed, just as they were leaving the bathroom there was an audible knock on the other side of Naruto's front door.

Naruto immediately proceeded to unlock the door and open it as the form of Kakashi emerged from the doorway, after a quick observation of Ino Kakashi turned to Naruto and said:

"Ah good you're both here, that'll save me the trouble of tracking both of you down, Lady Hokage requests your presence."

Naruto turned to Ino who in turn nodded, Naruto flashed his trademark grin as he said: "Lead the way Kakashi!"

* * *

Tsunade smiled and poured herself another glass of sake to get a buzz going because she was a little excited at seeing Ino's progress, from what Tenten said in her letter left her speechless, it was something she truly had to see to believe, after sucessfully draining her glass and putting her sake away in a loose floorboard underneath her desk, she then proceeded to place a powerful Genjutsu to hide her sake stash.

As if right on cue there was an audible knock on the outside of Tsunade's office door, Tsunade cleared her throat and announced: "Come in."

The office door opened and Shizune, Kakashi, Ino, and Naruto all emerged from the doorway. Shizune bowed to Tsunade and left the office and closed the door behind her.

Tsunade's eyes rested on Ino and a smile graced the Hokage's lips as she said:

"Ino I've heard many great things about your progress of your training or as Tenten put it your mastery of the art of weapon summoning."

Ino blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head nervously as she replied:

"Well I am good if that's what you mean I don't know about mastery though... I really think of it as a variation of her technique and combining it with chakra concentrated defensive blocks and offensive attacks."

Tsunade smiled and responded: "Regardless I would very much like to see your progress..."

Ino smiled but then an idea struck her and she looked at the Hokage and said:

"But Lady Hokage I can't really show you the extent of my technique without having a sparring partner and to be honest I haven't really had much time to perfect my restraint if you catch my drift..."

Ino finished with a dark, confident look on her face.

Tsunade replied to Ino's comment with a dark look of her own as she said:

"Oh I do believe we can make an arrangement for a partner and I can guarantee you will feel no need to use restraint."

Tsunade snapped her fingers and an ANBU agent appeared behind the Hokage's desk and said:

"Your orders Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade grinned darker than ever and said: "Bring me one of the prisoners..."

* * *

A/N: I really got to thank my little brother for the idea of using a murderous prisoner or a similar character that a trained shinobi of Naruto or Ino's skill would kill in a moment without any hesitation.

Oh and as for the shower scene that's called a romance scene not a lemon, just because they're naked doesn't mean sex is always involved or really as much as a need as much as a desire in my honest opinion, that's called passion people.

As for the title of the chapter it really just showed I wanted to have Ino be as much a main character as Naruto in the story. Anyway _**REVIEW**_ if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	27. Ch 27: A Heroine's Resolve Part 2

**Chapter 27: A Heroine's Resolve! ****Part 2**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

Within the darkness a sinister looking figure sat in the corner of a cell, making another mark on the four walls of his cell to count the days he had been there, his silence was interrupted by the creaking of a cell door opening as an ANBU appeared in the Gateway of his cell.

The prisoner who knew the way things worked in his imprisonment merely nodded and stood up and followed the ANBU guard. The prisoner glared at the ANBU guard with an overwhelming level of death intent radiating from him. The guard immediately drew his sword in case anything were to happen, the prisoner merely smiled darkly as he allowed to guard to take him wherever he was being taken, as much as the prisoner wanted freedom, his life was all he had of value, for now anyway...

* * *

Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya all waited impatiently for Ino to get back, she said something about dropping by Tenten's place and picking up a new weapon and then just took off without giving any further details.

After another ten minutes went by Tsunade finally broke the silence: "So any idea on what this new weapon could be Naruto?"

Naruto merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he replied: "As if I would know I've only seen her since this morning, and the subject of conversation was focused was focused on more important matters..." He ended with a smirk.

"What kind of matters?" Jiraiya asked out of interest. Naruto flashed his sensei his trademark fox-like grin as he replied: "Kind of matters that you would pay money to know..."

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice immediately silenced the two males present while Shizune giggled in the background.

As if on cue Ino came running from the distance, with a burst of speed she joined the group of eager shinobi within five seconds. She immediately dropped to her knees and breathed heavily from exhaustion as she muttered: "Sorry for making everyone wait..."

Naruto looked at Ino with a grin as he said: "That's fine just tell me what that weapon is, you seemed very excited about it."

Ino grinned at her lover's curiosity as she said with a wink: "It's a surprise."

* * *

The prisoner was led to a large open meadow and while two ANBU restrained him a third guard released the prisoner's hand cuffs.

The prisoner looked confused and the ANBU guard nodded toward his teammate who held out a sword and handed it to the prisoner and said: "Your death sentence will begin shortly, with this weapon you have a right to defend yourself, if you attempt to escape you will be captured, you will be monitored by us, oh and please try not to die too quickly... We like to be entertained..."

And with those words the ANBU guards vanished into various surrounding trees to act as spectators and would step in if the prisoner somehow managed to gain the upper hand on the Leaf Ninja that was ordered to perform the spar execution.

The prisoner sighed and twirled the blade in his hand and slides the blade into the ground and sat down. He leaned his back against a tree and waited for his executioner as he thought:

_Better than a firing squad... At least I can have a little fun before I go..._

Naruto, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade were all walking with Ino toward the battlefield that the spar execution would take place in.

Ino walked into the large clearing as the spectators retreated to the safety of the tree tops.

The Prisoner stood up and pulled the blade from the earth as he asked: "Are you my executioner?"

Ino nodded and glared at her enemy. The prisoner began to laugh as he said:

"There's no way a little girl like you could ever be considered my executioner!"

Ino smirked and unraveled two lengths of chains coming from the sleeve of her shirt, Ino's eyes began to glow blue as she performed a series of hand signs and said:

"Chakra manipulation Jutsu!"

Her misty blue chakra began to flow through the chains and they immediately became animate, the two long chains rising into the air like snakes.

The prisoner held his blade in front of him in fear as Ino slid a Kunai down each chain, Ino roared with all of her might as the two living lengths of chain shot forward at their target, Kunai pointing forward off the tips.

One of the chains shot straight through the poisoner's side, narrowly avoiding a vital organ. The other chain passed through the prisoner's leg, pinning him to the ground.

The prisoner dropped down onto his undamaged knee and coughed up a small pool of blood as he thought: _Fuck this bitch is really going to kill me..._

Ino pulled her enormous scroll from her back and opened it, she threw it and performed a fast, precise series of hand signs that caused the scroll to twirl around it's intended target like a tornado. Ino gathered chakra and performed another series of hand signs as she called out:

"Weapon Summoning Jutsu!"

An endless barrage of Kunai and many other assortment of exotic blades went flying into the prisoner all at once. After the dust cleared there was a bloody mess that used to belong to a corpse with so many weapons in the ground the only way to describe the fight would be the prisoner being used as a living pincushion.

Ino smirked and performed another series of hand signs that caused all the Kunai to pull out of the ground and fly toward the scroll as if a magnetic force was drawing it, Ino quickly sealed every weapon she had back in her scroll with a sigh as she thought:

_Damn it now all my new Kunai are stained in blood..._

* * *

Naruto was immensely impressed and felt privileged to know a Kunoichi so strong where as Jiraiya and Tsunade were left speechless, the progress of Ino over the past six months is off the charts, although she was still very impressed on how she channeled her chakra through lengths of chains to control them.

Ino retracted her chains back into her sleeves of her shirt and put away her Kunai, then she walked up to Tsunade with a smile as said: "So do I pass?"

Naruto was confused about what Tsunade had said as he said: "You mean this was a test?"

Tsunade nodded. Naruto then asked: "Well did she pass?"

Tsunade smiled as she said: "With flying colors."

Naruto then asked: "Well what did she get if she passed?" Tsunade smirked and said:

"A Promotion to Jounin Rank."

Tsunade then cleared her throat and turned to Naruto and Ino and said: "Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka, you have both proven yourselves worthy of the title of a true Shinobi, and from this day forward you will be known as Team Zero."

* * *

A/N: As im sure most of you guessed because on how close this scenario is to the beginning of Naruto Shippuden I am putting Naruto and Ino together on a team. I decided to call them team Zero because the team never existed until now if that makes sense. Anyway I hope everybody is satisfied on Ino's demonstration of her abilities even if it is a bit short. _**REVIEW **_if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555

P.S. Here's a quick explaination of Ino's new technique:

Ino generates her chakra in the form of electricity and uses it to magneticially control the chains and metal weapons as a combination of her own technique combined with Tenten's weapon mastery trait Ino has acquired.

I have to say I feel satisfied with Ino's level of abilities and think her and Naruto are on equal terms when it comes to mission operations and of course long-range support for Naruto.


	28. Ch 28: A Hero's Day Off

**Chapter 28: A Hero's Day Off**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Naruto looked over at the Hokage with a satisfied grin and said: "Team Zero huh?"

Tsunade nodded and said:

"You two are going to be working together on a two-man squad from now on, Ino you will go on the same level missions as Naruto and are expected to train constantly to maintain your form and of course deliver this level of performance on the battlefield, Is that understood?"

Ino nodded and saluted Tsunade as she replied: "Of course Lady Hokage."

Tsunade smiled and said: "The battles ahead will be difficult but know that no matter how hopeless the situation may seem there are those who will come to your aid. Good Luck."

Ino and Naruto walked from Tsunade's office through the streets of Konoha, after a few minutes of silence Naruto's facial expression reflected annoyance. Ino immediately noticed this and caught his eye and said: "Naruto is something wrong?"

Naruto sighed and said: "It's nothing too important it's just I've been so overworked recently with all the missions they've put me on, and now they formed our team so I already know they'll be sending us on missions again soon..."

Ino sighed and sat down ona bench and pulled down Naruto in the seat next to her, Ino smiled and began to rub and massage Naruto's shoulders as she said:

"Just relax Naruto... Let's just consider today a day off for us, besides we need to catch up with a few friends..." This comment put a smile on Naruto's face as he tilted his head, the Azure orbs embedded in his eyes locked with hers.

Naruto's grin widened and he looked up into the sky as he said: "I guess it has been a while hasn't it?"

* * *

Sakura and the rest of the Rookie Nine were all celebrating at Rosemary park having a picnic, the reason they were celebrating was because everyone had passed the Chunin Exams, everyone in the group was of drinking age in their society so the group of Chunin were all drinking Sake in celebration, at the moment Sakura and Tenten were having a drinking contest as everyone else drunkenly cheered them on, after one drink turned to seven or eight it was Sakura who was victorious, Tsunade's influence on Sakura gave her the upper hand and allowed her to hold her liquor quite well. The group that were drinking consisted of Sakura, Tenten, Chouji, and Kiba.

The group of Chunin were in such a joyous mood in fact that they failed to notice Naruto and Ino approaching the group.

Out of the group a few made the conscious decision not to drink, they knew they could they just didn't want to, among this group was Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino and Rock Lee. This group did notice the new arrivals which brought smiles to their faces, nobody except Tenten had seen Ino in months, as for Naruto nobody had seen him at all.

Naruto and Ino smiled as Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee got up to greet them.

Ino was quickly thrown into her own conversations with her teammates as Naruto got caught up in a conversation of his own with Rock Lee and Neji.

Neji smiled and said: "Hey there Naruto haven't seen you in a while buddy, how have you been?"

Naruto smiled and replied: "I've been alright just working my ass off."

Rock Lee flashed a smile and said: "So Naruto the reason we have not seen you is because you were off on some more Training I presume?"

Naruto grinned an almost fox-like smile as he replied: "You could say that."

_

* * *

_Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were off to the side, Sakura smiled and winked at Ino as she asked: "So how are things between you and Naruto? I haven't seen either of you in like six months."

Hinata who was present yet not actively part of the conversation listened in, curious to hear Ino's answer.

Ino smiled and looked away as she replied: "Things are pretty good between us we just have been apart for so long... It's good to see him again..."

Sakura smiled cheerfully and took another sip of her bottle of Sake as Hinata merely gazed out in the distance in a deep sigh as she fantasized what it would be like to be romantically involved with her Naruto-kun.

Sakura appeared by her side and offered Hinata her bottle of her alcoholic beverage as she asked:

"Hinata care to experiment?"

* * *

Naruto and Rock Lee grinned at each other as they each performed strict Taijutsu sparring, they each had promised at the beginning of the fight that it was a strength alone battle so no ninjutsu and special taijutsu attacks.

Meaning Lee could still use his style but attacks such as "Leaf Hurricane" and "Primary Lotus" were off limits, but so was Naruto's Bloodline Powers, his Shadow Clones, Rasengan, and the rest of his combined Ninjutsu formations.

Lee Smiled as he finally had an oppening, jumping up in the air in a jump kick stance, Naruto grinned and ducked as he grabbed Lee's feet and twirled him around and around until Naruto finally jumped up and slammed him hard into the ground, successfully knocking Lee out.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed since their spar and Lee was back on his feet, with Naruto standing next to him, Naruto grinned and said: "Sorry about that Lee I guess I got carried away."

Lee smiled and held his hand up as if to stop him as he replied: "No Naruto, do not worry you have taught me that I have much to learn if I want to keep up with you."

Naruto smiled and said: "Just keep sharpening your skills Lee."

Lee Grinned and shook Naruto's hand as he replied: "That I will Naruto."

Naruto and the rest of the group joined together. Naruto smiled and said: "Say Lee care to have a drinking contest with me?"

Lee was almost in shock at the comment as he replied: "B-But Naruto You know what happens when I drink Sake!"

Naruto grinned darkly as he replied: "The mighty Rock Lee backing away from a challenge? I never thought I'd see the day."

Lee was enraged at this comment as he responded in fury: "I Rock Lee never back down from a challenge! Pour me a glass."

Tenten grinned and poured two drinks for the two Shinobi. Fifteen minutes had passed and two glasses became twelve, on the thirteenth shot Lee Had passed out head first on the grass and fallen asleep where as Naruto looked up trashed as all fucking hell as he yelled in a very drunken state: "I am victorious!"

And with his victory cry Naruto Uzumaki passed out.

* * *

Even though Ino had a drink or two after seeing Naruto she couldn't help but just smile at what kind of person the overly hyper blonde could be at times.

She hauled the unconscious form of Naruto and said goodbye to their friends as Ino brought Naruto back to his apartment, she pulled Naruto's key out of his pocket and opened the door, not more than twenty seconds after the door was opened it was shut behind her and Naruto was sleeping peacefully.

Ino smiled at how cute he actually looked when calmed down and at peace, she gently kissed him on the cheek goodnight as she closed the door behind her. Making her way back to her place to get some sleep herself...

* * *

Hinata stumbled around in a daze, Hinata had let Sakura talk her into drinking alcohol and now she felt like she was somewhere else... Whatever her body was currently doing, her mind was elsewhere, Hinata stumbled around until she ended up in a very familiar place... Hinata looked up and blushed lightly as he thought: "This is Naruto-kun's house..."

* * *

A/N: Forgive me everyone I was preoccupied in life and if that wasn't enough I was stuck and had no idea what to do next with the story, I felt Naruto should go on a mission with Ino but not too soon, this chapter was random but I figured a little bit a comedy relief was in order, _**Review**_ if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	29. Ch 29: False Bravery

**Chapter 29: False Bravery**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Hinata's blush seemed to steadily grow with every step she took, her breathing became deep and uneven as if gasping for air.

She reached for the handle to Naruto's apartment and before her hand could make contact she froze.

She slowly reached for the handle and turned it slowly. Hinata gulped as she entered Naruto's apartment, the only bravery emitting from her came from the same source as the alcohol on her breath.

_

* * *

_Naruto stirred in his sleep as an uncomfortable feeling formed in the pit of his stomach, following his gut intuition Naruto opened his eyes slowly, he tried to get up but an unbearable pain suddenly shot through his head, Naruto cursed to himself as he held his head and sat up.

Due to the Kyubi's influence Naruto recovered from hangovers at a much faster rate than the average Shinobi, unfortunately for Naruto that meant his buzz doesn't last that long which is the reason he consumes such a large quantity every time he drank, which has become quite often ever since Naruto became Jounin class.

Just as Naruto almost felt himself passing out a light knock sounded on the outside of Naruto's front door. Naruto opened his eyes and eyed his clock, it had read 12:42 a.m., Naruto approached his door and motioned to open it as he thought out loud: "Who would knock at this hour?"

Naruto opened the door and a tired looking Hinata smiled weakly at Naruto and said: "G-Good e-evening N-Naruto-kun..."As she tried her best to keep her balance, her legs giving way on her due to the effects of the alcohol.

Naruto immediately rushed over to her and asked out of pure concern: "Hinata are you alright? You look like you've been drinking... Here come inside and lie down..." Naruto helped Hinata into his apartment and lied her down on his bed as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto and said: "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled warmly and replied: "Don't worry Hinata, my home is your home, now get some sleep I'll be on the couch if you need me okay?"

Naruto smiled once more and went to move but he was stopped suddenly as Hinata grabbed his wrist. Naruto turned around and Hinata said: "P-Please d-don't g-go N-Naruto-k-kun..." Naruto smiled and said: "I'm not going anywhere Hinata I just don't want to sleep in the same bed as you it's nothing personal..."

With these words Hinata began to gather tears in her eyes as she said: "W-Why N-Naruto... Why did you choose Ino instead of me? I Love you Naruto! And I always have!"

Naruto's eyes shot open wide as the sudden realization hit him and before he knew what had happed Hinata had pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Ino sighed and looked out the window as a full moon glowed brightly along with the many stars of the night. Ino smiled at this sight and realized suddenly that earlier when she dropped Naruto off at his apartment she forgot her coat. She knew it wasn't that big of a deal but she wanted to check up on him anyway.

Ino quickly threw on a black sweatshirt and a pair of black combat boots and swiftly ran toward Naruto's apartment. She arrived about a block away from Naruto's place when out of the distance a drunk-looking Hinata stumbled toward Naruto's house.

Out of a mixture of caution and curiosity Ino watched the scene in front of her take place as Hinata knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. A moment later the door opened and she heard Naruto say:

"Hinata are you alright? You look like you've been drinking... Here come inside and lie down..."

Ino's heart began to race as many possibilities entered her mind regarding the scenario unfolding before her.

She trusted Naruto with all of her heart and wanted to believe he wouldn't do something as foolish and heartbreaking as to romantically involved with Hinata and leave her for Hinata...

But she couldn't deny the possibility and decided to investigate further, what she saw when she looked through the window had a powerful impact on her, with the fresh, burning memory of Hinata's lips pressed against Naruto's, tears began to swell up in her eyes and as powerful as she had trained her body and ninja skills to overcome her enemies, heartbreak was still a major weakness for her...

With this explosive amount of emotions burning inside of Ino's consciousness she ran as fast as her legs would take her. Not wanting to look back.

As s shinobi she knew everything wasn't as it looks but still she had no way of knowing if Hinata had merely made a failed attempt to have a place in Naruto's heart or if she already did and she sadly, did not.

* * *

Naruto snapped back t reality and lightly pushed Hinata off of him, Naruto looked away darkly and said: "Hinata... Please go home you stink of alcohol... I need some time to think about your feelings for me but I've already promised Ino I would stay by her side... And it would go against my Shinobi way to leave her for you... I'm sorry Hinata I truly enjoy the friendship we share but that's all we'll be... Only friends."

And with those words a drunk and teary eyed Hinata ran through the streets of Konoha, running right to the Hyuuga compound, ran straight to her room and began to cry hard into her pillow as the alcohol began to slowly leave her system and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head as he said out loud: "I hope this is just a bad dream... If Ino saw me kissing Hinata like that she'd flip or worse yet... I'd break her heart..." Naruto looked out into the starry sky as he thought:

_Damn why are my relationships with people suddenly changing? I hate change..._

Naruto sighed and lied down on his bed face first, after a good twenty minutes of thought he slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping he'd wake up to a better day...

* * *

Ino was deep in the Konoha forest lying against a tree, crying hard, after a long moment of silence a demonic voice speaks from nowhere:

_**"Well, well why all the way out here and why the tears woman?"**_

Ino immediately wiped away her tears and jumped backwards about ten feet amd pulls Two hidden Kunai from beneath her sleeves so one Kunai is in each hand. She gazed into the proceeding darkness and called out:

"Who's there?!"

A Dark and malicious laughter echoed the darkness around her and the form of Zero emerged from the shadows, glaring down at Ino. Ino's eyes shot wide out of recognition and fear as she said:

"It's you!"

Zero lunged forward, unsheathing his blade as he roared: "It's bad manners to forget the name of your greatest enemy! I am Zero, remember my name!"

* * *

Shizune bursted open into Tsunade's office just as she was waking up and making coffee and said: "Lady Tsunade!" Tsunade looked at her apprentice and the urgency on her face as she asked:

"What is it Shizune?"

Shizune caught her breath and replied:

"It's Ino, it seems she's disappeared from her home, nobody seems to know what happened to her."

Tsunade nodded as she thought:_ It must be him... That Zero guy that Naruto fought..._

Tsunade cleared her throat and snapped her fingers three times. Three ANBU appeared in front of the Hokage desk and the leader asks:

"Your orders Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded and cleared her throat as she said:

"You are ordered to locate and retrieve the leaf jounin, Ino Yamanaka. And if a hostile enemy has taken her hostage make all efforts to eliminate them, you are dismissed!"

The leader nodded and replied:

"At once Lady Hokage!"

And with those words the three ANBU vanished into oblivion.

Tsunade sighed as she thought desperately: _Please be okay Ino... Live not just for me and Naruto's sake... But for yourself too..._

_

* * *

_A/N: Hey readers it's been a while, recently I've been working on this chapter plus the final chapter to my very first story. I'm not sure when it will be complete but it should be up next month at the latest. Anyway I hope everyone is satisfied with the latest installment on: A Jinchuuriki's Tale. Please _**REVIEW**_ if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	30. Ch 30: Zero's Demise!

**Chapter 30: Zero's Demise!**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Ino was breathing heavy as her and Zero raced along a long, winding river, exchanging blows and counterattacks with their respective blades. Zero grinned maliciously at his prey and said:

_**"Not Bad.. But you have yet to see the extent of my power..." **_

Zero wore a dark cloak and was wrapped in dark bandages with runes made of what appeared to be some form of blood, whether it was Human or something else Ino had no clue. Zero grinned and quickly performed a series of hand signs and said:

_**"Darkness Style! Demonic Seal Release!" **_

Zero's eyes glowed a demonic blood red and the runes on his bandages began to glow as the bandages unraveled from his body revealing a black plate of armor beneath. Ino had an extremely serious facial expression as she said out loud:

"My Thoughts Exactly!"

Ino performed a long but lightning quick series oh hand signs, her chakra glowed a neon electric blue as she said:

"Yamanaka Style! Chakra Manipulation Jutsu!"

The misty blue chakra that emitted from Ino began to take the form of blue electricity, manipulating the lengths of chains beneath her sleeves. Ino quickly slid two kunai at the end of each chain before lunging forwards, both chains attacking Ino's target as if they had a will of their own.

Zero merely grinned at the girl's power and a barrier of demonic blood red chakra began to form around Zero, everything the barrier touched including the ground beneath his feet was reduced to smoldering ash, the moment Ino's chains hit the barrier they began to glow a bright red before piercing through the plate of condensed black steel protecting Zero's chest.

Ino retreated a safe distance and kept an eye on her enemy, kunai ready. Zero closed his eyes and began to laugh maniacally as he said:

"You think I'd let you hit me so easily!?"

The form of Darkness on the ground vanished in a cloud of black smoke, Zero appeared before his prey and activated the barrier once more. Zero began to smile very maliciously as he said:

"Do you like my new technique woman? I call it my hell flame armor, it will reduce anything or anyone for that matter into mere ashes in a matter of seconds... So do you really think you stand a chance against me!?"

Ino bit her lip and held her ground as she thought:

_Damn I'm out of chakra!_ _Come on Naruto... Anybody! I need help! Come to me!_

Naruto was nowhere in sight and had absolutely no way of knowing the current situation but that did not mean her call for help was not answered.

Just when all hope seemed lost a squad of Five ANBU appeared and surrounded Zero, they each drew their blades and proceeded to attack as ordered. Just as they swung their blades Ino called out:

"Watch out!"

But it was too late, two out of five members of the ANBU squad immediately were reduced to ashes due to the power and influence of Zero's protective jutsu.

The other Two looked away from the horror that had just taken place before them, grabbed Ino and took off toward the perimeter of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Zero clenched his fists and roared at the top of his lungs:

_**"You think I'll just let you escape! I'll make sure you all die here and now! Darkness Clone Jutsu!" **_

Four replications of shadow's form manifested from absolute oblivion and raced toward Zero's target, right before Zero's clones got within attack range another voice called out:

"Who said I'd let you!"

With those powerful words Naruto and all of his Ego Clones jumped down from the tree branches and immediately intercepted and took out Zero's Darkness Clones.

The ANBU who was grateful for Naruto's intervention, put Ino down and immediately raced toward the Hokage tower to update her on the situation.

Naruto grinned at the exhausted blonde before him and said:

"You alright Ino?"

* * *

10 minutes earlier...

"What do you mean Ino went missing last night!? Where did you dispatch those ANBU and why only five!?"

Tsunade sighed at the urgency of the blonde shinobi but due to certain circumstances it couldn't be avoided. Tsunade opened her eyes and said:

"I asked them to due a quick search around the western village perimeter but nobody has yet to report back so there's no update as of yet-"

Tsunade's sentence was left unfinished as she found herself alone, the window to her office opened wide and Naruto already long gone.

Tsunade stared out the window and smiled as she thought proudly: _Show him Naruto and Ino... Show this Zero just what you've been training for._

* * *

Ten minutes Later... (Present Moment.)

"Are you okay Ino?"

Naruto questioned again as he had yet to receive an answer or any form of response for that matter. Ino snuck a glance at Naruto and looked away and gave a nod. Naruto approached her and said: "Ino is something wrong?"

Naruto was cut off from his conversation suddenly as the form of Zero went speeding toward Naruto at alarming speed as he roared:

"_**Don't you dare ignore me!!"**_

Within the blink of an eye Naruto and Zero had their blades unsheathed, holding their own ground as each attacked, blocked, and countered in synchronized form, either Shinobi refusing to go down.

Naruto glared at Zero and said: "Every time you come to fight me you always get Ino involved and that to me is unforgivable!" Naruto released the chakra weights, enhancing his speed, power, and chakra control as he gathered up as much chakra as he could, performed a long sequence of hand signs in a matter of seconds and roared: "Demon Style! Summoning Jutsu!"

Nine pedestals emerged from the earth and on each different pedestal there was a seal, nine seals appeared in total. Naruto pulsated a large amount of chakra and yelled:

"Release!"

All nine seals bursted open and demonic red chakra poured constantly out of every outlet as they came together and formed an enormous gateway, time and space seemed to rip apart as the great Kyubi no Kitsune of legend made his way to the battlefield.

The Kyubi grinned down at the prey his vessel had provided him with and nodded toward Naruto in confirmation of what happened next.

With one wave of the fox's many nine tail sent the form of Zero flying upward, and with one graceful movement the Kyubi impaled Zero to one of his many enormous claws.

Zero looked up at the demonic face of the Kyubi, horror permanently reflecting in his facial expression as he thought:

_**"Impossible where did Naruto Uzumaki obtain such raw power?!"**_

The form of Zero grinned as his "Demise" led him toward a seemingly unavoidable death, but immediately vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Naruto's eye widened in shock and he looked around as he thought: _Damn! Where did he go!?_

Zero vanished behind Naruto and stabbed him straight through the chest. The form of Naruto merely grinned as he too vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Zero looked around desperately for his opponent. His search came to an end however as he heard a voice from behind him call out: "Demon Rasengan!"

Zero's eyes widened from surprise and shock as the entire battlefield was blinded by a seemingly celestial white light, immediately following a large explosion of chakra.

The exhausted and ultimately defeated form of Zero went flying through the air, the form of the Kyubi snuck up behind Zero and caught him in it's enormous mouth.

Just before Zero felt himself black out he yelled out with all the energy he had left: **_How...? How could I possibly lose!?_**

And with Zero's final words the great demon then proceeded to devour the body. After the consumption of the body the Kyubi turned to his vessel and said:

"_**Thank you for the tasty meal my dear vessel... I do have to say you know how to make them tender..."**_

Naruto grinned and replied: "You know it! The next one will be even tastier..." He finished with a dark look embedded into his facial expression.

The kyubi grinned darkly and replied:

_**"I look forward to it, let me know when you are in need of my power mortal... until next time..." **_

And with those words the temporary vessel of the Kyubi was split apart and sealed back into each of the shrines, the shrines receded into the earth and vanished without a trace. And all at once the red chakra recedes back into his chakra coils, back into the seal. From a third person bearing witness to this event it would look as if Naruto was in a critical state, but all that to Naruto felt like a mere blow to the stomach.

Ino was in a state of pure shock, the shock from what she had just witness outweighed any dispute over her relationship with Naruto and Hinata for the moment. She had just witnessed Naruto summon a demon who was supposed to have died many years ago. She knew Naruto had many secrets and was entitled to the ones she had no information on but all she had going through her mind was:

"_He's going to have to give one hell of an explanation for this..."_

* * *

A/N: I decided to go ahead and write this chapter since nobody even cared to review my last chapter. (Excluding King Kakashi and Backyard.) Anyway I tried very hard piecing together a battle scene and did a pretty good job connecting the action from the comic relief chapter with the Sake Drinking Contest. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! **_REVIEW _**if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555

* * *


	31. Ch 31: Dramatic Display

**Chapter 31: Dramatic Display**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Ino was in shock over what had just happened, Naruto had summoned the Nine Tailed Fox spirit... Where did he get this much power? The thoughts and possibilities seemed to be endless for the young Kunoichi.

How was the demon fox still alive and how could Naruto summon it? She knew her imagination was immediately searching for the worst case scenario so she decided the best course of action would be to confront Naruto about it. Although no matter how much she cared for him she couldn't help but feel slightly afraid.

Naruto panted from exhaustion from the large amount of chakra it took to maintain the Kyubi's form, especially since the fox in essence was an enormous mass of chakra. Naruto glanced in Ino's direction to make sure she was okay. Ino's form lied on the ground, propping herself off the ground with her hands.

Her eyes locked with Naruto's, her pupils radiating fear. Naruto who was a bit too tired to fully process a thought at the moment thought:

_Why does she look so afraid? _

Then it hit him. He had revealed his secret. And for that he struck fear into the very heart of the one he sought to protect.

Naruto turned his head, tears barely forming in the corners of his eyes, his tears were like a dam on the very brink of collapse.

Naruto turned to Ino, his mask completely down, his facial expression filled with a lifetime of sadness and loneliness. He smiled sadly and said: "I'm sorry Ino..."

And with those words Naruto vanished, leaving no trace that he had ever been there to begin with. Ino's eyes shot open wide as she suddenly realized how painful this subject was to Naruto, could it be more than being able to summon the Demon...? But even if Naruto couldn't tell her she would have to ask the Fifth Hokage or Jiraiya what this was all about... If anyone could tell her it would be them.

* * *

After taking a long walk Naruto had finally arrived at his apartment. No matter how old he got this revelation to Ino had made him an emotional wreck in a short twenty minutes... Naruto sighed and sat down on his couch as he thought:

_How could I Summon the Kyubi in front of Ino? God I feel like such an idiot... I revealed I have a connection with that damn demon and that alone brought terror to her heart... Damn I need a drink..._

Naruto bit down on his thumb and performed a summoning technique Tsunade had shown him as a congratulations gift for making it to Jounin rank. After Naruto finished the hand signs he called out to himself: "Sake Summoning Jutsu."

A bottle of Sake and a dish to drink it out of appeared on his wooden table in a cloud of white smoke. Naruto smiled in delight and poured himself a cup full as he thought:

_I wonder where the Sake comes from..._

* * *

Tsunade's eye twitched in frustration as she muttered to herself: "Damn where did my Sake go? I could have sworn I just bought a bottle the other day..."

She sighed and ran out the office door as she called out: "Shizune I'm going out for some Sake, I'll be right back."

Shizune, who clearly misunderstood what Tsunade meant by: "Going out for Sake." Chased after Tsunade as she called out after her: "Wait! Lady Hokage!"

* * *

Ino sighed and got up, just as she was about to race as fast as she could toward the Hokage Tower three ANBU Black Ops appeared and asked: "Are you alright?"

Ino nodded and said:

"I'm fine the enemy has been eliminated, you can see for yourself."

The ANBU nodded and signaled one of his Agents to investigate the remains. The leader kept his eyes on Ino and asked:

"And of the Jinchuuriki?"

Ino didn't understand the word and asked: "The what?"

The ANBU leader merely shook his head and said: "Forgive my language, what happened to your teammate Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ino's memory replayed of his facial expression filled with more sadness and loneliness that should ever be experienced by anyone. She snapped back into reality and wiped away a few tears that had begun to form and replied:

"He must have returned home, me and him had... An argument." She lied.

The ANBU Nodded in understanding and asked: "Is there anything else you require of me? Are you injured?"

Ino shook her head and said:

"No... I'll be fine... You just make sure you do your job and I will do mine, I need to report to Lady Hokage right away." The ANBU nodded and replied: "As you wish..."

And with those words the ANBU captain and his remaining agent vanished into absolute oblivion. Ino glad to be free of the distraction began to travel toward the Hokage tower at a steady rate. As she was running she thought:

_What the hell is a Jinchuuriki? And why did the ANBU refer to Naruto as one?_

Ino momentarily shook away these thoughts as she alertly raced toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Naruto had finished drinking but the alcohol's effects were quickly fading away, and Naruto knew drinking would only momentarily set his mind on other things then what was currently bringing him down in his world.

And it seemed to be more frequent, but for him it was almost like medicine, being the container of the Kyubi alone made it a completely different story from other people, if someone without the Kyubi's healing influence tried to consume the amount of alcohol he regularly consumed they would have long died of alcohol poisoning, or most of the time remain constantly intoxicated at, but usually that has to do with a low tolerance of alcohol.

Naruto proceeded to finish the bottle's contents, put it down lazily on his night stand and passed out.

* * *

A/N: Naruto's having some emotional shit, I wrote the chapter this way to be in character in how the Naruto in my story would react in this scenario. Anyway I know this is pretty much filler and a bit short but I did my best to continue the story. I was stuck here for a bit. Anyway _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	32. Ch 32: Regret

**Chapter 32: Regret**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Ino's breaths became more shallow with each step as she hurried toward the Hokage Tower. She sprinted down a trail as the Hokage tower came into view in the short distance. Ino hurried through the door and sprinted up the long spiral staircase that led to the Hokage's office.

As soon as the office door came into view Ino suddenly had the impulse to swing the door open immediately and consult the Hokage on her feelings that no matter how much she thought she knew Naruto there was more to him than meets the eye, as she reached for the door handle she hesitated and pulled her hand back slightly as she took a moment to meditate and compose herself, no matter how important this matter about Naruto was to her she had yet to report the attack on her.

After a deep breath she knocked on the office door, the sound of paper shuffling came and went just as fast as it had come, after a moment of silence a voice called out:

"Come in."

The office door slowly opened and the form of Ino emerged from the doorway. Tsunade and Jiraiya were both sharing a drink and seemed to had been engaged in conversation the moment before Ino had arrived. Ino bowed politely and said:

"Lady Hokage I'm here to report an attack on myself from the village border."

Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes' widened in surprise and shock as Tsunade immediately responded: "Are you okay?!"

While Jiraiya asked: "What happened?!"

Ino took a breath and said: "I was going for a walk and was ambushed by Zero."

Tsunade was surprised at this statement, she looked at Ino in disbelief and said: "You were ambushed with your level of training?"

Ino sighed and nodded slowly as she said:

"Me and Naruto had a... Misunderstanding you could say and I was a little confused and self absorbed that I lost focus on my surroundings, that was when he struck."

Tsunade nodded and said: "So I take it you eliminated the target?"

Ino shook her head, this caused Jiraiya to think about it for a moment, after a moment of silence Jiraiya asked: "Was it Naruto?"

Ino sighed and replied: "Partially..."

"Partially?" Repeated Jiraiya and Tsunade questionably in unison.

Ino nodded and said: "He performed a summoning Jutsu and that being alone finished off Zero, only this summoning Jutsu was different... Instead of biting down on his thumb and performing hand signs he smeared his blood on this strange, ancient looking scroll..."

Tsunade and Jiraiya's facial expressions immediately shifted into completely serious ones, they made eye contact and nodded in understanding that they knew the situation as Tsunade asked: "Ino do you remember what form this summoning took?"

Ino almost had trouble explaining what she saw, but even worse she strangely felt guilty, like she was betraying Naruto by coming here and telling them this. Ino took a deep breath and replied:

"It took the form of the a giant red fox with Nine enormous tails, but what scared me the most was the bloodlust radiating from that thing... I felt like I was going to die if I got any closer to Naruto, I tried to approach him about his connection to the fox but every time I try he-"

But she was cut off suddenly as Jiraiya rose to his feet, enraged as he said:

"The Fool! I bet he has no idea what he's just done."

Ino flinched at this sudden outburst and said:

"Please tell me! What connection does Naruto have with that fox thing?"

Tsunade pretended to not heard her as she immediately snapped her fingers three times, three ANBU Black Ops appeared before her, the leader of the particular squad steps forward and asks:

"Your orders Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade sighed and said: "Bring me Naruto Uzumaki at once."

The ANBU bowed his head and said:

"As you wish..." And with those words the three ANBU Agents vanished into darkness.

Ino had a look of desperation in her eyes as she begged:

"Tsunade! Please tell me!" Tsunade responded with a sigh of her own as she replied:

"I'm sorry Ino that's something Naruto, and only Naruto can tell you when he feels ready to share it with you... His burden."

As Ino sat down and poured herself a glass of Sake to calm her nerves under recommendation of Tsunade, she began to think:

_I wonder what Tsunade meant by: "Ready to share his burden." ?_

* * *

Naruto lied in his bed, reeking of alcohol. He stirred slightly in his sleep as he felt three chakra signatures enter his bedroom, unfortunately he was too drunk to care or even tell the difference between what was really happening and a very strange dream. But in dreams you could do anything you want right? With this thought in mind Naruto rose from his bed and eyed his invaders with newfound interest, he points to the closest person and says:

"You! Bring me a bowl of ramen for I am hungry." The ANBU eyed him suspiciously and made eye contact with the squad leader, the leader merely nodded to confirm they had permission to use force.

The last thing Naruto remembered before passing out again was receiving a quick blow to the stomach and being tied up and bound... And then only darkness...

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Ino waited patiently, after a few minutes of silence an audible knock sounded from the other side of Tsunade's office door, she sighed and called out: "Come in."

The three ANBU emerged from the doorway, the leader dropped the tied up form of Naruto on the ground and looked up at Tsunade and asked: "Mission complete, is there anything else you ask of me Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded and said: "Good work, you are dismissed."

The ANBU nodded in confirmation and vanished into darkness. Tsunade walked over and pulled a sack off of Naruto's head. Naruto looked around annoyed and said: "Tsunade! What's the big deal!?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in focus on the blond Jinchuuriki and did not move, as she was staring she said: "Ino this is a private matter between me, Jiraiya, and Naruto, please remove yourself from our presence."

Ino, although disappointed she would be left out on knowing what was going on merely nodded in response and left the room as she replied: "As you wish Lady Hokage."

After Ino had left Jiraiya placed a silencing seal on the office door, their eyes both stopped on Naruto as Tsunade said: "Naruto... We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd escalate the plot a bit and have Naruto's contract with the Kyubi be considered a Kinjutsu, and FYI Kinjutsu means forbidden technique, not swordsmanship.

I just figured the power to Summon a Demon would be considered forbidden. And during all this Ino's mentally putting together puzzle pieced to try and understand Naruto more.

Anyway this is what I came up with to keep the story going, I'm doing my best to make sure it ends soon with a big bang so I can create more fan fiction projects to work on. Possibly even a sequel if I can figure out how to create one for this story. Anyway _**REVIEW **_if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	33. Ch 33: Disappearance

**Chapter 33: Disappearance**

_(Italics_: _Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Naruto's / Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips**)**

Tsunade glared down at the blonde Jinchuuriki intensely, Naruto felt as if she stared any longer her gaze would burn a hole through him. Naruto got angry at the hard looks coming from Jiraiya and Tsunade and looked up at both of them and said:

"You both better start explaining why I'm tied up in your office or I'm going to get very angry!"

Naruto received a powerful slap to the face making him realize any further argument would get him nowhere. And fast. Jiraiya who had restrained himself for performing a similar action on his ex-student. Jiraiya made eye contact with Naruto and asked:

"Tell us Naruto why do we have ANBU sightings of the Kyuubi close to the village borders!?"

Naruto looked down and feel to silence. Tsunade narrowed her gaze and said:

"Fool do you have any idea what you've done!?"

Naruto returned her glare with one of his own as he replied:

"What I've done!? I've obtained the power to take down Akatsuki, get Sasuke back, and increase our village's military power all at once!"

With those words Naruto received an equally powerful slap to the undamaged half of his face**, **breathing shallower as her gaze narrowed on the foolish Shinobi before her. Tsunade's facial expression reflected seriousness to an extent Naruto had ever seen before as she asked:

"What the hell do you think the last great Ninja War was about!? Trying to obtain the power of one of those horrid demons! You really think that damn fox will just lend you his power just like that!? Without there being any consequence for your actions!?"

Naruto glared at Tsunade intently as her words struck him, he wasn't angry he couldn't come up with a come back, no he was angry with himself because everything she said was absolutely correct. Naruto's fists shook slightly as he said:

"Then the Demon Eyes Bloodline Ability was a-"

Before he could finish though Tsunade cut him off and replied:

"A trick? Of course it was, thanks to your actions you've cracked the seal beyond repair, your father would be the only one who could fix the seal, or another of his clan..."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock about what she implied by this, Naruto looked up at her, gazing intently as he questioned:

"You mean-?"

Tsunade nodded and replied:

"Yes, only you can fix the seal."

Naruto looked down and clenched his fists tightly as he replied slowly:

"I see..."

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and said:

"Naruto reality is harsh, that's a fact every Shinobi and Adult should know by now, especially you, but I'm afraid that's all the advice I can give you."

Tsunade cut the ropes bounding Naruto with a Kunai that seemed to have appeared in her hand. She sighed and said:

"Naruto I'm sealing this scroll away and having it under constant ANBU watch along with the rest of the forbidden scrolls, I've already explained why... And for the record I'm not angry, just disappointed at how foolish and self absorbed you have become."

Naruto didn't answer and walked out the office door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Naruto clenched his fists as he walked down the long spiral staircase. The steps seemed to go on forever as he was lost in thought:

_How dare they!? He finally had the power he needed to protect Ino and the rest of his friends and what to Jiraiya and Tsunade do!?_ _They take away_ _my one shot at taking down Akatsuki and retrieve Sasuke! That's like killing two birds with one stone! _

Naruto sighed in defeat, he loved the ability to tap into such immense power but it came at a much higher price than expected... His freedom...

No matter how angry he was with Jiraiya and Tsunade he couldn't help but feel like what they said to him was true and they if they hadn't been so harsh in their "Talk." Naruto wouldn't have understood the extent of the damage he's done to the seal, yet he couldn't let them get away with taking away all his scrolls!

So no matter how angry he was with the two Sannin he was grateful to them. And the fact that they care... Nauto sighed and thought:

_Now how the fuck am I supposed to explain this to Ino? There's a demon living in me and if I don't fix the seal keeping him in my body he'll destroy the world?_

When he got to the bottom of the spiral staircase Ino was waiting for him, a glare directed at him, her eyes reflected a mixture of anger and passion, Naruto glared right back in response and walked away as he said:

"Not now Ino I'm not in the mood."

Ino frowned and watched Naruto walk away as she thought:

_Naruto why won't you open up to me?_

Even though Naruto understood that he fucked up his seal and he would have to study his family scroll he couldn't let them get away with this!

Naruto ran into an abandoned allie and performed his signature cross hand symbols as he pulsed a large quantity of chakra through his body, his Ego Clones manifesting in clouds of white smoke, particularily Kyuubi Naruto and Bloodlust Naruto. They both grinned at their combined ego and asked:

"What's the plan?"

Naruto grinned darkly and said:

"We're getting my scrolls back."

They all nodded in response as the three forms of Naruto vanished into oblivion.

The ANBU watched guard over the forbidden scrolls, reacting instantly if they sensed any form of movement what-so-ever. Suddenly Bloodlust Naruto appeared and knocked two ANBU member out instantly, the other ANBU Agents immediately sprung into action, unaware of the two forms of Naruto coming from behind, within a few moments the entire ANBU squad was beat up and thrown in an enormous pile in the middle of the room as Kyuubi Naruto searched through the forbidden scrolls, he grabbed the Summoning scroll along with a few other interesting forbidden techniques and signaled to the others the mission was complete, Naruto opened a window and jumped through it along with his Ego Clones, the very moment he left Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared, one gaze at the room as they both said in unison:

"Shit!"

* * *

Naruto and his two summoned Ego Clones jumped from tree branch to tree branch, about half a mile past the Fire Country Border. Bloodlust Naruto turned to his combined Ego as they were traveling and asked:

"So where we headed Naruto?"

Naruto clenched his fists around the forbidden scrolls and said:

"Somewhere we can train in the Forbidden Arts, I'll show them... I'll show all of them!"

And with those words Naruto vanished into darkness, leaving everything behind him. Will he ever return? If so what will become the outcome of his training? So many uncertainities lie before the young Jinchuuriki yet he refuses to give up, he will obtain the power to become Hokage, even if he has to train himself...

To Be Continued...?

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner you guys my new story had taken a great portion of my time, I know there are many people awaiting the update so here it is, please **_REVIEW_** if you care!

Peace! - DemonicLove555


	34. Ch 34: The Return

**Chapter 34: The Return**

_(Italics:Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream sequence._ **Bold**: **Title and Kyubi's/Demon's/Inner Naruto's/Inner Sakura's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips

Six Months Later...

An ANBU leapt gracefully into the proceeding darkness, her long blonde hair flowing through the air, she was clad in customized female, black body armor. Her personal squad following her every move. All dressed in various animal masks and basic ANBU gear. As the twilight illuminated their vision they found themselves in an open field. As they came to a halt they noticed a single, lone shadowed figure. The figure wore a simple dark brown traveling cloak, his hands raised in the air as a sign of surrender.

His cloak exposed his arms revealing bright crimson tattoos spiraling down his shoulders to his wrists. "I'm tired of running, I'll come along quietly now..." The man said as he turned around, revealing spiky blonde locks and ocean cerulean eyes. The blonde haired ANBU Captain rushed forward, swinging her fist forward as she attempted to punch the man square in the face. Naruto simply stepped to the side at an abnormal speed. Grabbing her wrist. "Ino?" The man asked. Unfortunately the only reply he received was a powerful punch to his stomach. Now he was sure... It was definitely Ino... Those were his last thoughts as he lost consciousness.

* * *

The familiar man snapped back to reality with a sudden rush as a bucket of water was poured over his head. "Get up Prisoner. The Hokage would like a word..." His blindfold was removed as a nameless ANBU guard led him up the long spiral staircase. Ending at a large wooden door. The guard knocked loudly. After a moment of silence a response was heard from the other side of the door. "Come in." The Hokage announced. The door swung open and the guard shoved him inside, closing the door behind him. As the man got up to his feet his gaze drifted upward at an older-looking Tsunade. "So what does the almighty Hokage want with a lowly criminal like me?" The man asked sarcastically. Tsunade smirked in response. "You know exactly why I summoned you here Naruto... When most shinobi of your criminal status run away from their village they remain hidden, after six months of no trace of you why choose to reveal yourself now?" Tsunade asked in reply.

Naruto grinned and shifted his gaze out the window. "Isn't it obvious? I've completed my training." As he effortlessly slid his hands out of his hand-cuffs he slid off his prisoner shirt revealing multiple tattoos on his body, crimson flames spiraling upward from his wrists all the way to the front of his neck as well as a detailed, glowing ball of icy blue flames covering the entirety of his chest. Tsunade stared in awe at the tattoos, her eyes widening in shock. "You can't take the scrolls away from me anymore, I've tattooed their secrets to my body." Naruto explained as he slid his shirt back on. Tsunade closed her eyes. "I see... So you don't want revenge on the village?" Tsunade asked out of concern. Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "I explained to both you and Jiraiya six months ago that I only obtained this power to protect this village... Besides after studying my family scroll I have succeeded in repairing the fox's seal by sealing up a portion of the Fox's power into these crimson flame tattoos running down my arms." Tsunade nodded her head in understanding. "I see... Naruto as a recognition of all your hard work and dedication to the protection of this village I will allow you to return to the village, although you will be under the watchful eyes of a dozen squads of ANBU until you prove your true loyalty. You are dismissed."

* * *

Naruto pushed open the large, wooden doors of Hokage Tower, the first sunlight he'd received in days blinding his vision. As his vision returned him he once again returned to the long main road of Konoha. I place willed with so many valuable memories, yet at the same time unspeakable things that would forever scar his memories. As he walked casually down the main street countless eyes watched his every step. He didn't mind though he was used to it, besides his actions labeled him a traitor. How could he ever expect them to understand? The very thought was ludicrous. As his long walk came to an end he found his way to his older apartment complex. As he ascended the stairs he noticed there was hateful graffiti written on his door. He was used to it so it didn't effect him much. Naruto made a few quick hand signs and an illusion manifested, his door looking good as new. Genjutsu wasn't his best subject but he knew enough to perform a simple illusion. As he walked into his house he shut the door behind him. Not more than a few feet into his house he sensed the presence of another... He turned around suddenly, two Kunai's immediately in hand. "Who's there?" Naruto voiced into the proceeding shadows. A moment later a long, blond-haired woman emerged from the darkness. "It's been a while, huh Naruto?" The woman asked.

* * *

An enormous shadowed figure sat atop a throne carved from solid stone. His body twice the size of an average human being, the entirety of his form wrapped in bandages with the exception of his demonic-looking eyes. Incomprehensible seals placed on all of the bandages. In front of him was an enormous oval-shaped table with sinister-looking shadowed figures sitting around it. **"I have gathered you all here because all of you are considered the best at your... Profession... This one must be brought to me alive but be warned, his power is great but he has one fatal weakness... He has a lover..."**

* * *

_Ino..._

Naruto thought as he gazed at her, she had grown even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Ino was growing annoyed with his lack of response. "Aren't you going to say anything!?" She yelled. "I'm sorry..." Naruto replied. Ino's facial expression hardened and she grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt, shoving him against a wall forcibly. "You're sorry? You betray all of us and disappear on me and that's all you have to say!?" Ino finished, an intensity building in her eyes as she spoke.

Naruto looked her right in the eye, his gaze piercing the emotional armor she had built around her, formed by her anger and resolve towards him. "I was an idiot to not explain to you what was happening... I was afraid of how you'd react and I wasn't sure how to make you understand..." Naruto tried to explain. Ino loosened her grip on Naruto, dropping him to the ground as her gaze avoided him."I know about the Fox, what makes me angry was the fact that you wouldn't think I'd understand... I do understand I realized how hard your life was growing up but despite all that you turned out the way you were... There was no way you were a demon yourself..." She said as her gaze drifted back toward him. Naruto's facial expression hardened as he turned his back on her. "You're wrong... You may know about the fox but you have what it's like to grow up hated for something you had no control over, even you yourself participated in the hell I grew up in. Beyond that you no idea of the situation I'm in right now... How could you ever hope to understand? I'm sorry I need to be alone for a while..." When Naruto turned around, she was gone.

* * *

"Why would he say that? I'm trying my hardest to understand... God that guy is a hopeless case!" Ino almost yelled as she downed a shot of Sake. "Ino even though he took those scrolls and disappeared that doesn't make him a traitor. He came back didn't he?" Sakura said from beside her in the Sake bar. Ino didn't reply as she stared into space, downing a second shot. "Say something Ino!" Sakura said, annoyed at herself being ignored. "Alright! He did come back, but I'm still angry he couldn't tell me why..." Sakura sighed at her friend's ignorance as strong as she was. "Ino can either of us ever understand what it's like to have a demon sealed inside of us growing up alone and hated by everyone our entire lives? Even though we should have been thought of as a Hero..." Ino was silent as she sipped her third shot... _Was I really being that insensitive? How stupid could I have been? _Ino thought to herself, a sudden feeling of remorse spreading throughout her entire body.

* * *

Naruto sat cross-legged in his bedroom, a simple single-bed he found on a street corner moved into the corner as he sat in the middle of his floor. Incense burning as his eyes remained closed in concentration, a feeling of relaxation affecting his mind and body immediately as he fell into a trance. The world dissolving around him in a blur of shadows and colors. Finding himself in a dimly-lit circular chamber. Bloodlust and Light Naruto both gazed upward at him, Kyubi Naruto sealed away in the last cage in the room. Screaming and thrashing in rage as he attempted to break free from his internal prison. A being born out of rage and lust for power would do nothing but fuck him over in the end. As he walked closer his Ego Clones began to speak.

**"We have become powerful in our training in solitude and tattooing the forbidden secrets to your body was pure genius but we feel as though you are limiting yourself... This village is insignificant we should broaden our horizons and-" **

Bloodlust Naruto tried to explain but was sharply cut off. "With all of your power you have yet attained enough wisdom to understand, without something to protect... All the power in the world is meaningless..." Light Naruto explained to his alter-ego. Blood-lust Naruto fell silent. "If I truly wished to leave this village behind and control others with my power I would have done so, there's a reason I've returned, something is going to happen, something big, something that only I may be able to stop... The responsibility of the Future Hokage is to protect this village, even at the cost of my own life..."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office, sipping her home-brew Sake in celebration of another hard day's work, it was her usual ritual after tackling an enormous pile of paperwork. She sighed in relief as she guzzled down a good portion of her bottle's contents. As she felt the alcohol's effects settling in she pulled out a blank scroll, bit down on her thumb and quickly performed a series of hand-signs.

**"Sealing Arts! Storage Scroll Jutsu!" **

She whispered to herself, the incantation echoing as the bottle vanished in a cloud of smoke, the bottle sealed into the blank scroll. Rolling it up as she stashed it away in a drawer of her desk. A moment later a light knock sounded from the other side of Tsunade's office door. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Come in!" She called out in an audible tone. The door swinging open as the form of Ino emerged from the doorway. "Hello Ino is there something I can do for you?" Tsunade asked in a curious and helpful tone. "Well I wanted to talk to you... About Naruto..." Ino said slowly. "So you disapprove of me releasing him from the dungeon?" Tsunade asked.

Ino nodded her head gently in response. "I understand he hurt you when he left without telling you or even why but let me ask you Ino, why do you think he returned?" Tsunade asked her. Ino bit down on her lip gently, she knew the answer but couldn't find herself to speak the words. "It's because he loves you Ino, and he loves this village and wants to do everything in his power to protect it. I have him under constant ANBU Watch and I'll lock him up if he exhibits traitorous behavior. Just trust my judgement on the matter, alright Ino?" Tsunade finished. Ino nodded her head in response and bowed slightly. "Forgive me for questioning you Lady Hokage, I have some matters to take care of please excuse me..." And with those words Ino vanished in a cloud of smoke. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop as her mind wandered. She trusted the Hokage's Judgement but she couldn't forgive him, nor could she forgive herself for how she acted towards him...

* * *

**A/N: **If you've been waiting for this chapter I apologize, it's not that I lost interest in the story I've just been stuck on the storyline for months, I've written an entire story from beginning to end and started on a new story that adopts the Kekei Genkai from this story and that alone inspired me to write this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter old reviewers and of course newcomers unfamiliar with my work I hope you enjoyed it to. **_REVIEW _**if you care! Peace! - DL555


	35. Ch 35: The Five Nameless Assassins

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Ch 35: The Five Nameless Assassins**

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto opened his eyes, his vision coming clearly into focus as he sleepily sat at the edge of his bed and stood up. A split second later a shadowed figure appeared behind him, Kunai in hand as he charged through the window, the knife pierced his body and passed right through him, Naruto's form vanishing in a cloud of smoke as the shadowed figure smashed through the window adjacent to it. The sound of trash cans being knocked over and glass breaking following. Naruto walked over to his now broken window and gazed down at his perpetrator. "Kakashi-sensei what the hell do you think you're doing? I understand wanting to gauge my abilities but it's Five in the morning!" Naruto yelled down at his previous teacher, in a simple movement Kakashi appeared next to Naruto, standing on a flagpole hanging beneath Naruto's apartment complex window. "Nice to see you again too Naruto." Kakashi replied in a sour and sarcastic tone. "I hope you're paying for these windows." Naruto replied in a sleepy yet annoyed tone. "I see you've improved in both body and mind my once foolish apprentice." Kakashi replied in an intrigued tone. "You still never answered my question." Naruto replied, his facial expression not shifting a single bit.

* * *

Two birds flew overhead, chirping excitingly as they soared high above everything else. Naruto witnessed this as he gazed out the window of a small teahouse close to his place on the edge of the business district of Konoha. "So what did you want to talk about Kakashi?" Naruto asked, his focus on the birds as he spoke without even looking at his sensei.

"Naruto It's good to see you didn't choose the path of hatred like Sasuke did..." Kakashi said to his student. "Please Kakashi don't compare me to Sasuke, I had a reason for getting all this power I have something I want... Need to protect. Everything and everyone in this village." Naruto replied as he turned his head, shifting his gaze toward his sensei with his trademark fox-like grin on his face.

* * *

Naruto sat atop the head of the Fourth Hokage's head, his gaze directing at the entire village he worked so hard to protect... _He was used to the hatred in people's eyes since a child but the look of betrayal in Ino's was almost too much to bear... He wanted to reestablish to loving connection they once had but he knew he had to wait... Until she was ready to accept him unconditionally..._

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts, his focus returning to the present moment. "Hey Iruka-sensei it's been a long time..." Naruto said without even looking at him. Iruka frowned at Naruto's greeting, he had heard that he had returned, but when he went to ask Tsunade about it...

_Flashback: _

_"Yes Iruka Naruto has returned to us but he's... Changed in a way I don't quite understand... He still possesses many of the same qualities as the Naruto we all know but he seems almost like a completely different person when you're in the same room as him... Confront him for yourself and you'll understand what I mean..." _

_Flashback End._

"Naruto I've known you for a long time and I know when something is wrong... Is it about Ino?" Iruka asked questionably. Naruto smirked in reply, pulling a Sake bottle out of his pocket and taking a swig of it, putting it down after consuming a portion of his contents. "Is it that obvious Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked in reply, slipping the bottle of alcohol back into his pocket. "You can't really expect anything to happen immediately Naruto. Just give her some time to think and understand..." Iruka replied as he gently patted Naruto on the back, smiling at him fondly as they both sat atop the Fourth Hokage's Monument.

* * *

Ino stood before the Fifth Hokage, Ino taking a step forward and handing the Hokage a slip of paper. The Hokage unfolded the paper and quickly read it. "Are you sure about this? This mission is so simple it would better be left to a squad of mere Genin." Ino slowly nodded her head. "I'm aware of that Lady Hokage I just need some time away from the village to think..." Ino replied in a somewhat distant tone. Tsunade nodded her head in thought. "Alright approved, you will deliver this package to the Village Hidden in Sand within forty-eight hours. You are dismissed." Ino bowed slightly in response. "Thank you Lady Hokage." And with those last words Ino vanished without a trace.

* * *

An enormous man wrapped entirely in bandages with inconceivable runes written on them sat atop a throne roughly carved of black stone, in a large rectangular room that could better be described as a chamber or dungeon. Five shadowed figures bowing before this man. **"You all know why I have summoned you here, an opportunity awaits... Your target has left the village, bring her back by all means necessary..." **Without even a word of response all five figures vanished without a trace. After they were gone the bandaged figure extended his right arm, his fist trembling out of anger that had long since developed into a fiery hatred. **"Curse You Minato!" **The demonized figure roared. The walls around his chamber shaking from the sheer force of his voice alone. Almost as if they were shaking in fear.

* * *

Ino jumped swiftly from tree branch to tree branch, the package for her mission safely concealed in her black and pink Backpack. Acting purely on reflex she continued to traveled toward the Wind Country, her main focus elsewhere leaving her vulnerable. A shadowed figure gazed down at his target atop a hill, his four companions on either side of him, a malicious grin on his face as he thought of which technique to use first, his arm literally shaking in excitement. "Alright boys lets have some fun with this one, from our intel we know that this one's quite feisty..." And with those words the five nameless assassins vanished into the proceeding darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow it's been a long time since I worked on this story, I know a lot of people have been waiting I apologize, I have no excuse. Anyway this chapter was fun to write and I'll write more in the near future. **_REVIEW_ **If you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555


	36. Ch 36: Disadvantage

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Ch 36: Disadvantage **

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Ino jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her thoughts drifting to Naruto as she effortlessly continued her journey toward the Wind Country, nearing the border. Unaware of the dangers that lie before her. As the seemingly endless thick forests protecting the Fire Country came to am abrupt end so did Ino as she stood before an enormous fissure, the sheer size of it matching that of a small, yet very deep canyon. Before Ino could react five powerful chakra signatures surged from behind her.

Turning around slowly she came face to face with who she assumed would soon be her enemy... If they weren't already. Five cloaked figures wearing black traveling cloaks, their hoods keeping their facial features hidden. "What do you want?" Ino asked in a calm, yet demanding tone. "Do not worry we'll go easy on you, our boss wants you alive..." The cloaked figure in the center of the other four replied. Ino laughed slightly at the cloaked figure's words in response. "Maybe you misunderstood me... I'm not the one with the disadvantage here, bring five more guys with you and it'll be an even fight!" Ino replied with a sly grin on her face, pulling an enormous scroll from her back and unraveling it slowly.

* * *

Naruto sat in the corner of a Sake bar, sipping his drink as the sweet and bitter memories of his past resurfaced in his mind. His eyes seemingly lifeless, if any emotion at all was reflected in his gaze it was regret. "Hey Naruto long-time-no-see, the report said you had returned but I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes." A voice said from Naruto's right. Naruto lazily shifted his gaze to see an older, more defined looking Neji Hyuuga standing in front of him, clad in plain white robe and an ANBU mask temporary pulled to the right of his face. "Hey Neji you the captain of your own squad of ANBU too?" Naruto asked before he took another long sip from his drink.

"You're correct their is a squad of ANBU under my command. And you're Naruto correct? You never answered my question." Naruto nodded his head in response. "Yes that's my name but regardless I'm a different person from my younger self..." Naruto replied in a distant tone. "I don't believe you." Neji stated simply in response. "Believe what you want Neji just please leave me to my drinks..." Naruto replied in a distant and seemingly emotionless tone. "I won't let you disgrace a great Ninja's name, now step outside and prove to me who you are." Neji replied, a visible blade of chakra protruding from his wrist and pressed gently against his neck, lightly scratching his flesh in warning.

* * *

**"Fire Style! Great Flame Barrage!"** A voice called out, a barrage of fireballs projecting forward, Ino barely avoiding the attack, launching herself upward, turning herself around as she quickly performed a few short hand signs. **"Ninja Art! 1000 Poison Bombs!" **Ino announced, the incantation echoing as countless smoke bombs manifested in clouds of white smoke, dropping to the ground as multi-colored poisons released in the entire area around her. Ino quickly put her ANBU Gas Mask on her face, making sure it's perfectly sealed as she made a few hand signs, vanishing instantly without a trace.

**"Ninja Art! Wind Vortex Jutsu!" **A deep voice announced, the incantation echoing as a small vortex of wind dissipated the poisons instantly. Not more than fifteen seconds later five shadowed figures stood at the spot Ino had been mere moment before. "It appears this one is quite the escape artist, I think she's underestimating us... Let's show her a portion of our true power..." The figure from the middle said, the other four nodding their heads in agreement as they too vanished instantly without a trace.

* * *

Naruto narrowly dodged a chakra blade to his stomach, moving in strange, unpredictable movements as the Hyuuga attacked him mercilessly. "What the hell do you want from me!?" Naruto said as he ducked, avoiding Neji's chakra blade by a mere number of inches. "I have already answered your question, show me the resolve that only that of the Ninja you claim to be possesses." Neji simply stated, holding his chakra blade out in a fierce offensive stance. Naruto closed his eyes, smiling to himself as he looked upward. A moment later he began to laugh. "Show him my resolve he says? If you really want to get your butt kicked you should have said so in the first place!" Naruto replied with a fox-like grin on his face.

* * *

_Damn it! Are they still on my trail? I used almost all my chakra on that last escape Jutsu... Just who are these guys anyway? _Ino thought to herself silently as she stealthily escaped the best she could, making little movement as possible. Before she could react pillars of earth protruded upward from the ground, blocking any and all escape points. All five cloaked figure surrounded her, performing the same hand signs all in synchronization. **"Ninja Art! Great Elemental Prism!" **All five cloaked figures announced, the incantations echoing as a barrier of earth, water, wind, electrical, and fire-based chakra surrounded their target, the elemental chakra literally crystalizing as it fell to the ground, the impact not even leaving a scratch. "Alright lets bring the target back to the boss." The other four cloaked figures nodded their head in agreement and acknowledgment. Vanishing instantly without a trace a moment later

* * *

Narutocaught Neji in an uppercut, slamming his fist upward into the Hyuuga's jaw. Connecting the blow and punching him hard into a wall, a gathered crowd of observers circling them yet remaining a safe distance away. Neji rolled sideways and got to his feet, spitting a tiny bit of blood on the ground. Grinning slightly. "Only Naruto could have landed a blow like that on me, I'll believe you now, come on let's go back inside I'll get you a drink." Neji said with a smile on his face.

Ten Minutes Later...

"I really fucked up Neji, I thought about doing what was best for the village but in return I didn't pay attention to what was best for Ino... I feel selfish to want her forgiveness..." Naruto said, sipping an entire bottle of Sake, ignoring the need for a glass. "Well it seems to me Naruto that the only way for you to fix this isn't for you to give Ino space, you need to confront her and let her know you love her, whether it's through words or actions you need to express it to her." Neji stated, sipping his glass as he closed his eyes, a look of serenity dominating the Hyuuga's facial expression.

"Say Neji how has Hinata been? I haven't seen her in so long and my last words to her weren't very kind to say the least..." Naruto asked Neji, a look of curiosity reflected in his facial expression. "Naruto didn't you hear? Hinata-" Neji was cut off as three ANBU appeared around him. "Naruto Uzumaki Lady Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately." And without even waiting for a response they grabbed Naruto and vanished without a trace.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Hey everybody DL555 Back with a new chapter, please don't complain about the shortness of the chapter because it's the same length of the classic chapters and I worked so very hard to leave you all in suspense. Anyway **_Review_** if you care! Peace! - DL555


	37. Ch 37: Demands

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Ch 37: Demands **

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Tsunade finished her bottle of Sake, savoring every single drop of the bitter-sweet liquor before trashing the empty bottle. Tsunade was worried, Ino's mission shouldn't have taken this long to complete due to how low the level of the assignment was. If something did happen to Ino the most logical conclusion was Naruto's enemies had discovered Ino's past relationship with the young Jinchuuriki and as such used her as a hostage in order to force Naruto to give in to their masters demands, whatever they may be. Tsunade knew Naruto and the depth of his feeling for Ino. Tsunade also knew how far Naruto would go to save the life of a loved one… And with those thoughts in mind Naruto was truly the only one capable of completing this mission successfully.

A split second later three ANBU members appeared before Tsunade, all of them on one knee in a respective bow. "Lady Hokage we found a note with a meeting location and list of demands." The ANBU from the middle said as he presented a scroll to Tsunade. The Fifth Hokage immediately rose to her feet and literally snatched the scroll from the ANBU's hands, quickly reading it. A moment later a knock sounded from the outside of Tsunade's office door. "Come in!" Tsunade called out as she shifted her vision from the list in her hand to the office door. While this was happening three ANBU accompanying Naruto entered the room. "We have brought him as requested Lady Hokage." The ANBU in the center of the three said.

"Very well you are dismissed." Tsunade replied. The three ANBU members vanished instantly without a trace in response to the Hokage's dismissal. "You wanted to see me Tsunade?" Naruto asked casually, a genuine look of curiosity written across his facial expression. Without a single word Tsunade handed Naruto the note she had received only moments before his arrival. Naruto read it, quickening his pace when he realized who had written the letter and what they had in their possession to get his interest. "I'm leaving immediately." Naruto said to Tsunade, throwing her window hinges apart as he leapt through the open windowsill, leaping from roof top to roof top. Naruto quickly gathered chakra in the soles of his feet as he dashed in a burst of speed, the mass amount of physical energy sending him flying over the walls of Konoha.

While in mid-air Naruto quickly performed a few hand signs. Naruto quickly bit down on his thumb, using his blood he forged a strange looking symbol on a Kunai, drawing on a little bit of the fox's energy as he threw the Kunai Knife with inhuman strength in the direction he wanted to be in. _Naruto style! Instant Teleportation Jutsu! _Naruto thought to himself as he vanished in an enormous burst of chakra-enhanced speed. _I'm coming Ino… _Naruto thought to himself as he felt the Jutsu coming into effect, a rush of wind surrounding him for approximately thirty seconds before he landed on his feet at the location of his Kunai, something his father gave him with his inheritance, along with the knowledge of the Teleportation Jutsu.

* * *

**"Did you send the message?" **A dark and mysterious voice said. The words came from an enormous figure three times as tall as the average man and twice an average man's width. Every inch of the figure's body wrapped in bandages with incomprehensible symbols places on every bandage. "Yes master at your request we demanded a meeting alone with him at a location south of Konoha to negotiate the hostage's life." The center of the five cloak figures said as all of them bowed respectfully to their lord. **"Good now let us be on our way to begin the... Negotiations..." **The enormous figure said as he rose from his throne, walking out the exit with his five very capable body-guards. Ino's frozen form captured in the crystallized merging of elemental energies as the largest of the five cloaked figures carried her on his back seemingly effortlessly.

* * *

Two Hours Later...

Naruto stood in an open plain, his guard up as he waited for his father's enemies. A split second later a burst of accelerated wind filled the surrounding area, the black traveling cloak Naruto wore fluttered violently as a result. When the wind died down one enormous, inhuman figure appeared, five cloaked figures surrounding him in a ring of protection. The largest of these five body-guards placed a multi-colored crystal on the ground in front of him, Naruto's eyes widening as he saw Ino's lifeless image within the crystal. **"Don't worry she's merely in a hibernated state, she won't die... That is if you fulfill my demands..." **A dark and mysterious voice said.

The words came from the enormous figure in the center of the five cloaked figures. Every inch of the man's body wrapped in bandages with incomprehensible symbols places on every bandage. "What do you want?" Naruto calmly stated, letting his rage and anger die down as much as he could. **"I want you to remove this accursed seal your father placed on me years ago. My battle is not with you child you are just Minato's one and only son and thus are the only one alive capable of removing the seal from my body. Do as I ask and I shall spare both yours and the hostage's life, try anything though and the girl is good as dead I assure you. You have one minute to come up with a satisfying answer." **The enormous figure stated.

"I'll do it." Naruto said in a strong tone, lacking any doubt or hesitation. **"Then come closer and do it..." **The enormous figure stated as he began to unravel his bandages. Naruto moved closer, his eyes widening in surprise and astonishment on the man's condition. The same symbols on every one of his bandages looked like they were tattooed to his very body. Naruto instantly recognized it as a complex seal illustrated in his family scroll... Naruto wasn't sure he had what it took but he had to try... For Ino...

* * *

**A/N: **DL555 back with a new chapter, thanks for reading and review if you care! Peace! - DemonicLove555


	38. Ch 38: The Final Outcome

**A Jinchuuriki's Tale Ch 38: The Final Outcome **

_(Italics: Thoughts / Flashbacks / Dream sequence. _**Bold: Title and Kyubi's / Demon's / Inner Characters's Speech. **Underline: Time Skips)

Naruto was in a dimly lit chamber, his father's enemy in the middle of a circle of crimson, incomprehensible lettering. The entire Jutsu composed of Naruto's own blood. The young Jinchuuriki's eyes were closed in concentration as he concentrated a large quantity of chakra into his body, the merging physical and spiritual energies manifesting in the form of an electric-blue aura around Naruto's entire form. Suddenly at a really fast speed Naruto began to form multiple and various hand signs, to an extent never seen before from Konoha's one and only number one unpredictable Ninja. Needless to say Kakashi would be proud regardless of the seriousness of the situation.

When the long sequence of chakra exertion and hand signs came to an end Naruto's eyes suddenly opened, he swiftly clapped his hands, and slammed both of his open palms into his father's enemy all in one swift, graceful movement. **"Uzumaki Style! Grand Virtue Seal Release!" **Naruto shouted, the incantation echoing as the seal around his father's enemy began to glow a bright crimson and fuse with his body, spiraling up his legs, arms and neck. As soon as Naruto's symbols came into contact with the **Grand Virtue Seal **the comparing symbols intertwined with one another and vanished into nothingness, like ash in the wind. The enormous figure of a man screamed from the unimaginable, sheer agony induced by the Jutsu. He slowly rose to his feet, flexing his arms and joints like it was the first time he had used them in long years.

"I did as you asked, now will you fulfill your side of the bargain?" Naruto asked calmly yet at the same time a strong tension filled the air around them, like a snake prepared to strike, instantly and lethally. **"I may hate your clan but regardless I am a man of my word. Release the hostage." **He finished, ordering his underlings to release Ino and restore her condition. All five of the Ninja that captured Ino gathered around her seemingly lifeless, crystallized form. Each of them performed the same hand signs together in sync. **"Ninja Art! Grand Elemental Seal Release!" **All five shouted out all at once, the crystallized form of Ino shattering, Ino's body falling to the ground with minimal impact.

Suddenly Ino's pale body began to shift back to a gentle crimson, her eyes opening as she began to cough uncontrollably. Ino's vision began to come into focus as she looked up weakly at Naruto. "N-Naruto is t-that you?" Ino asked in a dazed and confused state. "Yeah Ino it's me, you're safe now so just relax…" Naruto said to comfort her as he gently embraced her in his arms, holding her close. **"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain. But heed my warning, if we are ever to meet in battle I will kill you without hesitation or mercy, be prepared for that day." **And with those words the six enemy ninja vanished without a trace. "Come on Ino we need to rendezvous with the ANBU squad Tsunade sent out to accompany us back to the village." Naruto said as he pulled Ino and himself to his feet.

Not more than five steps forward and Naruto suddenly felt an unbearable pain flow through his body like a violent, electrical current. The ending result caused Naruto to fall to the ground face-first. "Naruto! Naruto what's wrong!? Get up! Naruto say something!" Ino yelled. Naruto merely smiled to himself, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. _I guess I used too much chakra with that last technique… _And with those last thoughts the blond shinobi drifted into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto gently opened his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. His gaze was drifted upward at a white ceiling, without needing to scope out much of his surroundings he came to the realization he was in Konoha Hospital. He motioned to sit up and suddenly realized there was a weight on his stomach. His gaze drifted down toward the source, smiling softly to himself as he saw Ino at his bedside, fast asleep with her head on his stomach. Naruto sighed and leaned his head back. All Naruto could think of at that moment was how grateful he was at everything he had ever done to deliver him to this moment right now. He was able to forgive everything and everyone who had ever wronged him but more importantly he could forgive himself.

A moment later Ino stirred from her sleep and raised her head, yawning slightly not yet realizing Naruto was awake. "It's good to see you Ino, I'm glad you're not hurt." Naruto said, smiling wide at Ino. At this statement Ino's vision shifted toward Naruto, smiling to herself as she threw herself into Naruto's arms. "You idiot... It's you I'm worried about..." Ino said as she hugged Naruto tightly. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked suddenly. Ino made eye contact with Naruto. "Six days. Why?" Ino asked Naruto, a look of curiosity on her facial expression. Naruto had a nervous grin, his hand scratching the back of his head. "Because I'm starving..." Naruto said with a fox-like grin. Ino smiled slyly at him. "Oh is that all? Well let's get out of here and get you some good food then. I know you can't stand this hospital food so let's leave before the nurse comes back." Ino finished.

After getting dressed and quickly gathering his things Naruto and Ino leaped out the open window without doubt or hesitation, the screams and yells from the nurse shouting out his window drowned out from the sensation of the wind flowing over Naruto's entire body, the rush rejuvenating him. After a skillful escape from jumping off multiple roof tops Ino and Naruto arrived in the Market District, after looking around they found a low-key restaurant with decent prices and a Sake bar in the corner that served drinks almost anytime of day or night, which was good because both Ino and Naruto felt they needed a drink.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N:** Hey everyone how are your holidays going? Mine are pretty good this year, anyway what I have planned for the story is quite simple, like in an anime I just ended an arc, I plan to continue the story as long as I can in dedication of Kishimoto's hard word, I'm astonished at how talented he is as a writer, artwork aside. If you enjoyed reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it to me it's worth it. But if you want to be cool a **Review **is always nice! Peace! - DL555


End file.
